Concrete Angels
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: Lucy and Erza have been abused for years, yet they finally have an outlet. Magnolia High. There, they'll finally have a family, friends, romance yet drama coming their way. Follow them as they go through their highschool experience as Concrete Angels
1. The Beginning

**A/N:**

**OK, to start out with this story will be kind of slow, yet faster paced as the plot continues. There will be no Yuri/Yoai, but here are the couples I chose: Natsu/Lucy. For this pair it may take a little bit of time, since I'm writing the story and nothing quite significant has really occurred between them yet. The next pairing will be Erza/Gerard, but not without a very complicated love ****triangle.**

**And yes, there are the other couples like Levy/Gazille, Alzack/Bisca, Mirajane/Freed, ****Tragic (Maybe) ****Elfman/Evergreen (If you read on, you'll know what I mean by tragic). And finally Gray/Lluvia (This couple is a little ****complicated**** as well)**

**But anyway, ****please review**** because I need some serious feedback to shape the story**

**Now, let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters, or Fairy Tail**

**-TeenTitanzzLuva**

**

* * *

"10th grade," Lucy muttered, as if it were a dream only her mind could only find possible. Lying back, on her pink comforter she could only smile, and daydream about what would come tomorrow.**

"Yes," Erza said, standing up majestically; her long scarlet hair, running smoothly down her back.

Then Erza smirked and glanced over at Lucy saying confidently, "I'm going to rule."

As Erza jumped on Lucy's bed simply, and put her hands on her hips, Lucy pretended to bow and said with a grin, "Yes, your most highness."

Erza smiled and said, "It's going to be great Lucy. To see all my friends, my _nakama_ again."

Lucy, lied down on her stomach, and peered up at Erza.

"Tell me about them," she said, with pure curiosity in her feminine voice.

Erza looked down at her and said avoiding Lucy's question, "You'll see."

Just then a maid rushed in, her cheeks flushed and her dark hair windswept. You could tell she was nervous, by the way her eyes were glazed over and that she seemed to lose her balance every now and then. Her legs were unusually pale, and her voice cracked when she said,

"Your father has returned, and..."

Lucy instantly sat up, trembling as if an earthquake were running through her body. Erza bit her lip, and got off the soft pillow-top mattress, wincing a little.

They still had bruises and cuts, from last time…

"Don't worry," Erza said, putting a calloused hand on Lucy's shoulder, which was shaking terribly to the touch. Too terribly.

Erza narrowed her brown eyes, trying to stay strong for her_ and_ Lucy, so the maid wouldn't see the fear bubbling up inside of her.

"He wants," the maid took a fearful gulp of air. "H-he wants to see you immediately."

Lucy nodded and said, "Ok, thank you Netta."

Ever since the Heartfilia's adopted Erza she was abused, just as Lucy. She remembered five years ago, when she stepped through the gigantic doors of their mansion:

_"Wow," Erza said, a beautiful smile forming on her face. Right now, she was 11 years old and just got adopted. _

_Her long hair was in a tight braid down her back, and her right eye had a patch on it. She wore a scruffy dress, but to her side was a sword. The only thing she inherited from her deceased family. It was long, and double-sided, the silver color glinting in the sunlight. To keep her upper-body warm, she wore a clean fencing jacket; a proud token she wore just about everywhere._

"_I hope, you like your new home," A man said next her with a crisp black suit on, and straight angular features. His dark blonde mustache was neatly trimmed, and he stood with an air she's never seen before._

_Innocent to his crude ways at the time, she adored this man. …_

_When he was signing the adoption papers, she watched his big, masculine hand write upon it, with ease as if it were second nature. Still money seemed of no importance to her, even though she lived in this great estate._

_Only a plastic bag of one outfit and some belongings were held in her scrawny hands so money, never seemed to faze her like other people._

"_Mistress Lucy is coming sire," a short man, with a beard said, bowing low with formality._

_Mr. Heartfilia's nodded and waved the servant off saying, "Begone."_

_The manservant bowed again, and left the rooms pleasantries._

_In a few seconds, a girl Erza's age was cascading down the golden stairs daintily; her eyes set on the steps below her. She wore an exquisite gown that Erza had only seen in movies; it was full of sequins and intricate designs that she had only dreamed of. Would she ever be able to wear something like that?_

'_She looks like a princess,' Erza thought, feeling awkward in the girls presence._

_When she got to them, the girl curtseyed to her them and said, "Father." She grimaced a little, the pain from last night prominent in her features._

_Then Lucy looked up and met Erza's eyes, or eye._

_Erza felt a familiar rush when she saw those big, innocent looking brown eyes._

_From that moment on, a bond passed between them. A sisterly bond they've both longed for their whole short-lived lives._

_But, just as quickly as Lucy looked up, she looked down again with a small smile on her beautiful face._

"_Lucy," Mr. Heartfilia said with a strict, unnerving tone. "Please guide Erza to her room."_

"_Y-yes sir," Lucy stuttered, and then gasped._

_Mr. .Heartfilia's eyes widened with warning but he said nothing._

_Lucy's left hand turned white as she grabbed on her dress, while the other took Erza's warm hand._

_Then Lucy smiled beautifully, a sunny smile no one could over rule._

"_Let's go," Lucy said brightly._

_Erza couldn't help to smile back, and together they skipped up the stairs into their rooms…_

_End of Flashback_

Knocking Erza back to reality, she realized Lucy was looking at her with those kind brown orbs.

"What?"Erza asked, feeling her pulse quicken as she regained her senses.

"We need to go see Papa," Lucy explained with slightly bigger tremor than the ones she was experiencing before.

Erza nodded, and together they set off towards the room.

"Not again," Erza said, fright creeping into her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy raised her arm, marked with a few bruises and knocked on the mahogany doors.

A few seconds later a deep, drunken-filled voice answered, "Enter."

"Man," Lucy said, clenching her fists. "He's drunk _again._"

Her face turning into one of pity, and disgustiness.

When Lucy opened the door, they stepped in the room together, or more specifically the office.

Lucy sighed sadly, as she saw papers strewn on the ground and files carelessly lying around. He used to be so organized and well put when mama was here…

"If Mama hadn't died…you wouldn't be like this!" Lucy yelled, tears filling her eyes, not feeling scared of him at the moment being. She hated to see him like this. The only life he had filled with mindless parties, alcohol, and countless women. How could he do this to himself and the family he supported?

Erza looked at Lucy with awe, yet raw fear, feeling her adopted father's anger bubble up inside of him from across the room. Lucy was strong, but if she kept it up like this…

"Lucy…" she whispered.

The man stood; his eyes unfocused and his steps unsteady.

He began to take off his leather belt, and laughed by each step.

"Be _lucky, _you guys are enrolled in school eh?" he said, gaining on them quite quickly.

They both wanted to run, but couldn't frozen in place by fear, anger and anguish.

When he got to them, he looked at Lucy, her eyes brimming with tears while mad at herself that she couldn't stand up for herself more, and run away.

Then he raised his belt, and hit her on her arm causing her to whimper by that horrible stinging feeling; that sound of leather hitting skin echoed around the room grossly.

All Erza could do was turn away, and cry as she heard the screams and cries of her best friend being beaten. She hated herself for it, by not being able to help her friend and cower in the process.

When Mr. Heartfilia dropped to the ground, with drunken sigh and sick smile on his face Erza turned to see Lucy.

Lucy was crying, the tears running down her thankfully cleared face. Bruises started to realign her body, and pain filled her, overwhelming and horrible.

Erza felt tears fill her eyes, although she had seen Lucy in worse conditions. Erza couldn't help, but feel slightly angry that she hadn't taken her friends place.

Erza quickly picked up Lucy's weak body, opened the door and rushed to the bathroom.

As Erza started to run a hot bath Lucy said, "I-I can't take it any-ymore. We need-d to do somet-thing."

Lucy's pretty face was set with pain, yet determination.

"Before we do that," Erza said softly. "You need to take a bath."

Lucy looked at the ground and said, "No I need to-"

"No!" Erza yelled, wiping her real and tortured eye, tears falling on the ground. "Get in now!"

Lucy nodded. As she stripped painfully, Erza turning away, she couldn't believe they were actually going to school.

And with all these bruises on Lucy, they needed to hide them with makeup.

As Lucy entered the tub, she felt her pain soothe away as exhaustion filled its place.

"Hopefully, most of these bruises will be gone by tomorrow," Lucy said sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"If only Mama were still here…" she continued, her eyes taking a glossy and pained look.

Erza smiled softly at Lucy, and squeezed her wet hand.

With mutual pain and understanding, they said nothing else for the rest of the night.

* * *

"What should I wear?" Lucy asked Erza, while standing in front of the mirror with only a bra and underwear.

A lot of her bruises were healed, but the ones noticeable would be covered by makeup.

Her pale skin was still smooth and unblemished though.

"Black skirt, or khaki skirt?" she asked, holding the black one in front of her appreciatively.

But when she put the khaki in front of her, she nodded.

"Yup, I'll go with this one."

Erza wasn't paying attention, but staring in Lucy's undergarment drawer. Her eyes wide with amazement and horrification.

'_How can she wear that?' she thought to herself._

In a few minutes Lucy said brightly,

"I'm ready!"

Erza turned to look at Lucy.

Lucy was wearing her khaki mini-skirt, with a long-sleeved purple v-neck, layered with a gray camisole. On her feet were strapped up black heels, and her blonde hair was up in its signature ponytail. Today, the ribbon was gray accentuating her shirt.

Lucy looked beautiful, even though she always did.

Erza was wearing a mid-thigh, navy-blue skirt, and black boots that cut off right below the knee. She also wore a white shirt, which hungrily hugged her curves and neck. Her deep red hair was out, except her bangs that were pulled back. Her hair was straight unlike Lucy's which had a curl to the end.

Erza looked gorgeous, yet slightly professional.

When they gathered their stuff, and headed downstairs they smelt a heavenly aroma of food waft around their noses.

"That smells so good," Lucy said to Erza, as they neared the kitchen.

Erza nodded in agreement.

When they got in they saw two plates full of bacon, eggs, a croissant, and a cup of OJ right next to them.

Then their chauffeur came in, fixing his sunglasses and smiling at the two young women.

"Mistresses, you may have to eat in the limo since we're a few minutes behind schedule. So please take your plates, make sure you have everything and let's get out of here."

"Ok Simon," Erza said with a laugh, grabbing her plate of food, as did Lucy.

Walking towards the door, and heading outside into the fresh clean air they couldn't wait to get out of there to…

MAGNOLIA HIGH

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Was it well written? Please review, and if you enjoyed this wait to the next chapter called:**

"**Magnolia High"**

**The next chapter, picks up the plot a little and introduces you to a few things…or characters if I do say myself xD**


	2. Magnolia High

**A/N:**

**To all my fellow readers, who wanted to continue this book/story: This chapter is going to be a little short, but explanative. Please bear with me for a little bit. Trust me when I say the plot will be very interesting soon. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any Fairy Tail characters, or Fairy Tail**

**

* * *

**

As the two teenagers were riding to school in their dad's sleek, black, limo Lucy was fidgeting nervously in the leather seats. She kept playing with her hair, and then smoothed it back noticing it was a little too frizzy. Sometimes, she would twiddle her fingers and tap her feet at the same time. By now, they have both finished off their food, and the heat was soothing their raging nerves.

"I'm so nervous," Lucy said, checking her oversized purse to see if she packed all the main essentials.

Erza shrugged suavely, as if she didn't have a care in the world. All she wanted to do was get a head start on campaigning for school president, see her friends, and check to see if they have a fencing club. If they didn't, she would surely initiate one.

When the limo stopped, Simon turned to look at them and said, "Mistresses we're here. Call me when you need to go home, or wherever you please." As he stepped out and opened the door for them, people at the high school stopped to look in amazement.

Lucy came out first, the wind blowing her hair, so she held it back with a hand and smiled prettily. A few guys crooned at the sight of her.

Then Erza came out with a confident smile, her hair looking like flames as it waved behind her. A lot of guys, crooned at her as well; a few of them shivering slightly.

As the limo drove away Erza said to Lucy, "Welcome to Magnolia High."

They were both on the path leading into the main doors of the school.

Cars were parked behind them, and the sun was releasing a few rays of sunlight giving some heat and beauty to the campus. Students were walking into the school, others in small groups, and some looking at their schedules.

The school was a greenish-gray color, with two stories and a huge window overlooking the small city of Magnolia.

Erza turned to look at Lucy who was smiling.

'_Oh yeah,' she thought, 'this is her first day of school.'_

"Let's go finds our schedules," Erza said, starting to walk towards a table with parents and teachers, handing out slips of paper.

Lucy caught up to her, and together they reached the table.

A dark-skinned woman looked up at them, and pursed her heavily glossed lips.

"Last name?" she asked boringly, while pushing up her round glasses.

"Heartfilia," Lucy answered timidly, with distaste. She _hated _her last name.

The woman's black eyes widened and she smiled, showing yellow stained teeth with black dots.

"Here you go," she said, handing them two blue envelopes, which were unlike the other schedules.

As they walked away, and sat on a bench they heard gasping and a shuffling of feet.

"Phantom…" someone whispered behind them; their voice full of fright.

Erza and Lucy exchanged glances, and then looked up from their envelopes.

Erza narrowed her eyes, but Lucy showed no recognition of that name.

There, on the path leading to the school, was a huge group of varied people. In the front was a guy with long spiky-black hair, and a lot of piercings. His eyes were a deep green, and he had a light tan.

He wore black jeans, and a ripped up white shirt with a weird drawing on it. With around his waist and wrists, combat boots were loosely tied, and a snarl, he seemed pretty scary.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked, intimidated by his presence.

"Gazille," Erza spat out; her voice sending chills down Lucy's back. Lucy glanced over at Erza then frowned a little, disappointed that a school would actually have guys like him at this school; her life here would be pretty troublesome if they even interacted.

On Gazille's right was a pretty girl with deep blue hair, scooping up in a tight curl. She had pale skin, and eyes that matched the same color as her hair. She was wearing mid-thigh, brown leather boots, and an ankle-length skirt that had a high slit, on the right that reached her hip. With a white halter top, it was covered with a turtleneck, shawl.

Erza followed Lucy's gaze and said, "That's Lluvia. And those three guys behind her…are her closest friends. The weird thing about them is they call themselves the "Elemental Four" or something like that."

Lucy nodded, craning her neck a little, seeing how big this group truly was.

"Phantom is the enemy," Erza said darkly, feeling her mind whirl.

"So…they're basically this big gang?"Lucy asked, still checking this group out.

"Yes," Erza said with a nod. "The biggest and baddest around. Or at least, when I was here they were."

'_There are others?' she thought._

Then Erza focused her attention abruptly back to the schedules.

As they both opened their envelopes, and pulled out their schedules, Lucy said observantly, "At least we're in the same hall."

Erza looked over at her sister's schedule and nodded, agreeing.

Erza looked back at her schedule and it read:

**1st period- P.E**

**2nd period- Honors Social Studies**

**3rd period- Biology**

**4th period- Leadership**

**5th period- Honors English**

**6th period- AP Math**

Erza smiled happily; glad to be in all her requested classes.

On the other hand Lucy's schedule read:

**1st period- AP English**

**2nd period- Honors Social Studies**

**3rd period- Math**

**4th period- Astrology**

**5th period- Honors Science**

**6th period- Study Hall**

"Pretty good," Lucy said with a grin. "Except I only have one class with you."

Erza smiled at her and replied, "At least we have lunch together. Who's your homeroom teacher?"

Lucy looked at her paper and said, "Mr. Macao, you?"

"Ichiya."

"See you at lunch?"

"Ya."

As Lucy walked into her AP English class, she only saw one seat left to a pretty girl with wavy blue hair, and yellow rimmed glasses.

When Lucy sat down at the desk, the girl looked up and smiled at Lucy.

"Hi, I'm Levy," the girl said kindly, folding her book over and leaving a finger as a bookmark.

"Lucy," Lucy replied, with a smile back for her. "What book are you reading?"

Levy's eyes widened in surprise and she replied, "A tragic romance. It's pretty good. But since I'm a bookworm, I'll practically read anything."

Lucy nodded and said, "Same here. I love to read as well, during my free time."

Levy studied Lucy, surprised that _this _girl liked to read. Levy instantly felt a liking to her and said, "Lucy, you should sit with me and my friends at lunch."

Lucy brightened and said, "That'd be cool, except I'm planning to sit with my friend Erza."

Levy's jaw dropped and she asked quietly, "Erza's back? Why…how…"

Lucy bit her lip and asked, "You know her?"

"Of course! We don't forget our nakama…"

'_What does that word mean?'Lucy wondered._

Sure, Lucy knew about Erza's past but when it came to certain stuff, Erza wouldn't specify; nakama, clearly being one of those things. Just as she was about to ask what that word meant, the bell rang signifying that class was in session.

* * *

When Erza walked in the gym, she smiled knowing full well that this class would be a synch for her.

As other students filed in the big gym she saw two familiar faces.

There was one guy with longish-black hair, tanned skin, lean but muscular.

The second guy had a tan, amber-rose colored hair, a lean body but also quite muscular.

"Gray! Natsu!" she called, tears filling her eyes.

When they both looked up they grinned, slightly from fear of being beat up if they didn't.

"E-Erza you came back?" Natsu asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah," she replied walking towards them. "Can I give you two hugs?"

Before they could answer, she pulled them both in a warm hug.

'_It's nice to have Erza back,' Gray thought._

"Hey," Gray said when he pulled away from her, and looked her in the eyes. "Where have you been these past…?"

"Ladies, and gentleman," the coach yelled, walking into the room. He was pretty well ripped, yet had big ears.

"Please take a seat on the bleachers, so we can have a chat."

Everyone quickly did as they were told.

Then the coach clapped, and smiled showing pearl-white teeth.

"Today for this period we're playing dodge ball. But just to say, I am not handing out a syllabus because you guys are old enough to know the rules and simply, because they're plain stupid. Since you all know the rules let…"

"Mr. Warren!" a feminine voice called out, interrupting him, while heels clicked on the gym floor.

"Lucy!" Erza called out, waving and grinning widely.

When people realized it was the Heartfilia's true daughter, they began to whisper. Murmuring began to fill the gym while Natsu and Gray exchanged confused glances.

How did Erza and this girl know each other?

Lucy waved back at Erza, trying to ignore the annoying hum of voices.

Then, Mr. Warren turned around to Lucy and asked, "Yes?"

Lucy bit her lip and handed him a white envelope.

"Mr. Macao says this is urgent information," Lucy replied.

Erza walked over to Lucy and asked, "What's this all about?"

Lucy shrugged and answered, "Something about a _Fairy Tail _and some issues at hand…"

When Erza's eyes met Lucy's, something passed between them. Lucy knew by that look, Erza was going to tell her something hidden later on.

"Well Ms. Hear…"

"Call me Lucy please," Lucy interrupted with a smile.

The man raised a black eyebrow, but nodded his consent.

As Lucy waved goodbye to Erza and walked out the room, Gray and Natsu went over to Erza and asked, "Who is she?"

"She's like a sister to me," is all she explained.

"Then how do you two know each other?" Natsu asked, scratching his pink head.

Erza looked up and smiled at Natsu in a sisterly way. She saw Natsu look at Lucy with interest, and Lucy look at Natsu. It was only for a second, but she could already feel the connection between them.

"It's a long story," Erza replied, her eyes taking a sad look.

She didn't realize how much pain, she and Lucy had opened to make friends and open up again to miscellaneous people.

Gray smiled and leaned back with his hands behind his head saying, "She's pretty h-"

But when Erza shot him a look he instantly shut up.

Natsu laughed at Gray and Gray turned to Natsu.

"Got a problem flame brain?"

"Nothing you could handle."

Gray and Natsu growled in unison, their eyes becoming more and more dangerous by the second.

Erza couldn't believe it. These two still argued? They really were idiots.

"Both of you shut up!" she yelled, causing the boys to whimper and smile at her flakily. This was seriously going too far….how old were they now? Like, seriously?

Then Mr. Warren clapped his hands and smiled widely.

"Let's start dodgeball! Now, let me split you into two groups…"

"Natsu! You idiot! You're with us!"


	3. Conflict and Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or its characters**

Lucy felt awkward as she stepped in the busy lunchroom. There were rows upon rows of splintery, dried wood benches. The cafeteria smelled of burnt pepperoni pizza and spoiled chocolate milk. There were two lunch lines, that each, consisted of two different things. The first snack line carried fries, soda's, and stuff like that. The other line was consisting of meals like a burger, fries, salad or fruit, and a chocolate-chip cookie. But since they were both full, Lucy decided to stick with her lunch bag full of who-knows-what. Now, the other hard part of being in this cafeteria, was finding where to sit She couldn't find Erza in this stack of people. Cliques were everywhere, gangs everywhere and even the band geeks had a place to sit.

When Erza spotted Lucy at the entrance of the cafeteria holding a sack lunch, and biting her lip nervously she waved and called,

"Hey Lucy!"

When Lucy looked up and saw Erza waving, she smiled relievingly. But when she saw all those girls surrounding her, she felt nervous. Who were these people? The only other person she recognized was Levy, and Levy was talking to a green-haired girl, oblivious to Erza waving at Lucy.

Then Lucy nodded, and headed over to the table. As she sat in the available chair next to the red-haired beauty, the white-haired girl smiled at her welcomingly.

She was quite beautiful, with long, wavy, white-hair that and big blue eyes, matched with porcelain skin.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane," the girl said, smiling wider and touching Lucy's hand.

Lucy instantly felt an instant liking to this girl and said shyly, "Hi, I'm…"

"Lucy," Mirajane finished with a giggle. "Erza just mentioned you a minute ago."

Lucy glanced at Erza, who was purposely missing her gaze.

"Hi, I'm Bisca," the green-haired girl said to Lucy, with a slight southern drawl.

This girl had long, straight light green hair, tanned skin and a haircut that added to the word sexy.

When Lucy shook her leather gloved hand she smiled at her and said, "Hi Bisca."

Then Levy smiled and waved at Lucy from Erza's left, and Lucy waved back, glad to see a familiar face.

"Trade my chocolate cookie, for your pudding," Levy said to Lucy, with that same kind smile on her face.

"Sure," Lucy said, handing her chocolate pudding over, and taking the cookie.

"This is Cana," Mirajane said to Lucy, pointing to a pretty girl with long dark brown hair, with distinct waves. She seemed to swigging something from a thermos, and enjoyed it a lot.

Cana turned to look at Lucy and asked, "Hey, have any booze?"

"What?" Lucy asked with a cock of her head, slightly weirded out from that direct question.

Mirajane laughed and said, "Ignore her, she's very…lively."

Lucy took a bite of her cookie, and nodded. So far these girls were pretty interesting, and she liked all of them.

As Lucy began to talk to them and get to know them better, the guy's table right across from theirs began to chat…

"Who's the new chick?" a blonde boy asked, staring at Lucy's overexposed bosom.

Now this guy's name was Laxus, and he sat on the table, crossing his arms over his chest while his eyes set on Lucy. He had a scar on his left eye, shaped like a lightning streak and he had huge earphones on; but he could still hear the others.

Gray shrugged his bare shoulders and replied, "Dunno, obviously close to Erza though…"

Gerard, who was picking his teeth with a toothpick stopped when he heard Erza's name. He hadn't seen her all day, but was waiting to see her beautiful face once more. It's been a long time, and they needed to catch up on a few things…

"Erza's back?" he asked, chewing on his sandwich, his eyes trying to see the girls table.

Shudders ran through the table and some of the guys chorused, "Don't remind me."

"Seems she hasn't changed, beside that eye patch," a handsome guy said, with longish black hair, and a slight country drawl from him too.

His name was Alzack, but he seemed to be paying more attention to a green-haired girl talking to Lucy…

"Let's be men, and introduce ourselves to Lucy," a guy said his name Elfman.

He was the younger brother of Mirajane, with silver-hair, big, sad squinty eyes and a deep tan. He was pretty muscular, but very nice.

"We are part of the same-"

"Yeah, yeah," Gray waved him off.

"Dude, Gray…your shirt," said a boy with dark green hair that was held in a long ponytail down his back.

His name was Freed. He had dark green eyes, and was often quiet.

Gray quickly found his shirt, hanging from the back pocket of his faded jeans, then put it back on.

As some of the guys walked over to introduce themselves Loke, a really handsome guy with golden hair, green-tinted glasses and a light tan got to Lucy first. He was part of this group as well.

When he got to Lucy first, he bent down and kissed her pale hand with a flirtatious smile. Lucy couldn't help but to stare in his deep blue eyes, yet something seemed off about him…

Then he winked at her and asked, "What modeling agency do you belong to?"

Lucy sighed pitifully. So much for this guy being the hottest one of all of them, he was too much a flirt. Sure he was good eye-candy, but his flirtatious ways ruined him.

Mirajane shook her head, knowing full well that Lucy would reject that fool off the bat.

When Loke saw a few girls pass by, he pulled his gaze away from the blonde, and started to pursue them.

"Hi, I'm Gray," the black-haired guy said, offering a handshake to Lucy.

When Lucy touched his hand, she was surprised by how cold it was and how it didn't bother him at all.

Lucy smiled at him in response, and admitted to herself he was pretty good-looking as well.

"Hey Luigi, I'm Natsu," a salmon-haired boy said to her, smiling toothily.

One hand was in the back pocket of his jeans, the other hand in his spiky, pink locks. Lucy could see his muscles, and how flat his stomach was by how his black shirt, under his red vest was still a little loose.

"It's Lucy," Lucy said, her eyebrow twitching with slight annoyance. Yet, she felt weirdly pulled to this guy, and wondered if he felt that weird sensation as well.

"That's what I said," Natsu replied seriously.

"You idiot," she whispered.

"Hey! That hurts my pride," he said, the smile wiped clean off his face.

"Shut up!" Gray said his eyes downcast. "You hear people call you that all the time."

Then Natsu smiled at Lucy again and asked, "Hey Lucy, are you going to join our-"

Erza punched him in the gut, before he could say anything else.

Lucy jumped nervously as Natsu held his gut, looking up at Erza's narrowed brown eyes.

"What…was that for?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked them both, concern fully in her voice.

"Yeah," Natsu said, eyeing Erza with confusion.

'_What's with her?' he thought._

Lucy looked around, suddenly feeling that same awkwardness she felt when she walked in the cafeteria.

She got up, grabbed her garbage and gulped as the big group looked at her.

She explained, "I'm going to the bathroom…"

Then she put her head down, and walked away as fast as she could tears starting to sting her eyes.

"What just happened?" Loke said, appearing next to Freed and staring after the blonde.

Natsu frowned and also stared after where the blonde left. For some odd reason, he felt there was something…different about her and it intrigued him, unlike other people in the…

Then Erza looked down, her red hair shadowing over her face.

"It's my fault," she said softly, causing everyone to freeze and look at her.

Then she looked up at Natsu and said, "I'm sorry Natsu, about punching you. But…"

Then she looked down again, and tears filled her eyes.

Quietly she said, "I didn't tell her much about you guys, and who you were. I didn't even tell her about the rest of the stuff…regarding us."

Then Gerard walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You need to tell her," he said simply.

Then Erza looked up, in his strange blue eyes and smiled a little.

"I need to tell you guys something. Having to do with Lucy and me," she said, wiping her eyes with her finger.

Mirajane leaned across the table, and squeezed Erza's hand. If this issue was causing Erza to cry, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Lucy…well…she's been abused ever since she's lived with her dad," Erza started, looking back at the splintery table.

"What?" Natsu said angrily, his eyes taking a scary look.

Erza continued, "What I mean is, well, I got adopted by Lucy's dad and that's why I left. And that's why Lucy and I are such good friends, sisters even, because we've experienced that pain and got through it. I mean, I get abused too…but not as bad as Lucy. I don't know why, but her father targets her more and…But anyway, she's practically my sister and we have to do something about this. I promised I would…but I keep cowering away. And without all of you, I felt weaker, less aware of my value of life per say. That's why I need you guys…why Lucy needs you guys."

Everyone was in stunned silence, not expecting this lay out at all.

Lucy…was abused?

Erza…was abused?

Somehow, they knew Erza wasn't lying about this. They could sense some of Lucy's timidity as she talked to them.

"We'll definitely do something," Gray said breaking the silence, his eyes as cold as ice. "She's basically one of us now, and we carry the weight of pain together. And _no one hurts our nakama._"

* * *

Lucy sat in the bathroom stall crying her eyes out. Only she knew the reason why though. When she was with everyone she felt an unfamiliar rush of something she only experienced with her mom, Erza, and how it used to be with her father. When she sensed that warmness, or that caring feeling for others from _everyone _there it was overwhelming. Sure, Erza was her best friend and brought that same feeling as well…but she was one person, a person she grew a strong relationship with over time. But with all those kind people she felt unusual; nervous even.

Then she wiped her eyes and sniffled a little.

When she walked out the stall, she came face-to-face with a girl.

She had dark pink hair, in two pig-tails tied by pink ribbons. She had tons of makeup on her porcelain-skin face. She wore a purple halter-top over a fishnet long sleeve shirt. She also had a black miniskirt on, and dark gray boots with purple stockings.

"Excuse me," Lucy said, knowing she didn't look too good right now.

"You I cannot love," the girl said with a dramatic sigh and eye roll.

Lucy started to feel a little irritated and said, "Excuse me. I'm starting to not really like _you_ either."

The girl still didn't move, and put pink-gloved hands on her hips.

"Well then," the girl said, pursing her pink lips. "You really just got on my bad side."

Lucy didn't really care if this girl like her or not, because she wasn't feeling it at the moment.

"I don't care," Lucy said, pushing her way to the sink and began to wash her hands angrily.

After she cooled down a little, she looked up in the mirror and sighed. Her eyes were sparkly, and she had a rim of red underneath her eyes. Also, her face was slightly blotchy but other than that, she looked fine.

"I look horrible!" she shrieked.

As the toilet flushed, the girl walked out the stall and said next to her, as she washed her hands,

"Yes you do."

As they both dried their hands Lucy asked, "What's your problem?"

The girl shrugged and said, "Leon hates Gray, and Sherry loves Leon."

Lucy figured that this girl was Sherry.

"And, since you're friends with Gray…"

'_Ahhh,' Lucy thought. 'I get it now.'_

"This is my first year at school, and I don't really need problems during it," Lucy said with a small smile; hoping it didn't turn out to look like a grimace.

Then the girl shrugged again and answered, "Sorry, but your luck isn't in your favor."

Just as Sherry opened the door, and turned back ready to blow her a kiss she put her hand back, smirked and shut the door with a loud thud.

Just then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over.

As Lucy walked into the hallway, students starting to file in…she didn't feel so hyped up about her next class.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So how did that chapter go? Good I hope…so please read and review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	4. Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or it's characters**

As Lucy slumped into her 6th period class she sighed, when she noticed that she didn't recognize anyone.

A few boys, in a back circular table were laughing and texting underneath the table, while the girls table next to them checked the guys out shyly.

'_What is the point of study hall, if most of them fool around?' she thought._

As she sat down, at the only table available she thought about her short conversation with Sherry earlier.

Who was Leon?

How did Leon have a connection to Gray?

What made Leon hate Gray so much?

She would have to ask Gray a few questions if she got the time to…

As she reached into her purse, she pulled out a half-written book, and opened it with a smile on her face. Grabbing a sharpened pencil from her purse as well, she began to write. All her thoughts melted away and she felt at ease, as her hand moved flush with the pencil, as if second-nature. When she wrote she felt vulnerable, but in a good way as if anyone read her story they'd feel her pain and understand her completely. Also, she felt all her emotions slip into it. Her sadness, hurt, anger, frustration, insecurities…anything at that moment that was in her mind flooded down.

As she wrote, she didn't see a salmon-haired boy take the seat across from her, studying her for a moment, then getting lost in thought.

He was thinking about what happened at lunch, a few moments after Lucy left:

_"Don't…Don't tell her I told you guys this," Erza said, her fists clenched, head looking down at the splintery table, and her red hair crowning her distraught face._

"_Or, she could very fall apart from a hint, or word about what's happening to us…I have you to help share that pain, but Lucy, she only has me. That's why, as you guys become closer…she'll finally be able to open up more, show her true colors, be truly happy she's alive. Because we're family, and she needs to experience what it's like to have one," Erza continued, a small sad smile forming on her face._

_Everyone nodded, because they truly understood Erza's and Lucy's predicament._

_You may not forget the pain that you experienced, but you can always overcome it, with people truly caring for you, helping you to get past that block._

"_Also, to tell her about us…I'll tell her as soon as possible," Erza said, smiling at Gerard, but also talking to her other friends as well._

_Mirajane smiled as Levy, raised her glasses and asked,_

"_So she can become one of us? Officially?"_

_Everyone nodded their agreement happily. So far everyone liked Lucy._

_Just then Gazille walked up to their table with Lluvia, laughing and eyeing them with a smirk. Lluvia said nothing, her empty, sad eyes focused on the scowling Gray._

"_Don't push your luck," Gazille said, eyeing Natsu especially._

_Natsu snorted and crossed his arms over his chest._

"_Like she'd want to join you guys…she already knows what you are."_

_Freed lifted a brow at Gazille and said, "Just because your school got messed up from some stupid bomb threats proving right, doesn't mean you have to be a dick about it. It happened so just get over it and stop acting like a baby. You might even be better than that."_

_Bixlow smiled an stuck out his tongue, showing the black Fairy Tail mark on it._

_Gazille snarled when he saw the mark, then raised his arm showing the phantom mark, causing everyone's face to harden._

"_Remember who's stronger trash," he said smiling widely, and showing off his irregular pointy teeth._

_Lluvia smiled at them brattily, knowing Gazille would like that but inside…she felt used, disliked, unloved by her gang. She wanted to escape…_

_As they walked away it was quiet for a few seconds until Erza asked, _

"_Hey, where's Master? I heard he was gone."_

_Bisca rolled her eyes and said, "He has to speak to the council again. And trust me when I say, you don't want to know why."_

_Groans ran throughout the group._

_Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch._

_As chairs got pushed in, tables cleaned off Alzack asked, "Want to meet up tonight? At the usual place?"_

_Everyone nodded._

_Even Erza could remember where it was._

_End of Flashback_

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy said, trying to get Natsu's attention.

When he didn't show any sign he could hear her, she gently poked his stomach which was rock hard.

Lucy felt her cheeks go hot when she thought,

'_Hey, what's under that shirt?'_

When he didn't reply to that Lucy stomped on his foot, only the heels connecting with it.

Natsu looked up dazedly at Lucy and asked, "Lucy! What the-"

Thank goodness there was no teacher here to tell them off.

After a few minutes, when his swollen foot wasn't as inflamed Natsu smiled at Lucy and asked, "You liking it here?"

"More than I thought I would," she admitted. "I heard that high school can be one of the most horrific experiences."

Natsu shrugged and said, "I guess so. Since I've known these people for a while, it doesn't bother me that much."

"Wow," she said her brown eyes curious and alight.

She leaned across the table, towards him. He blushed at the clear sight of her bosom.

"Tell me about it," she continued, oblivious to his slightly flushed cheeks. "What is it like to be close to other people? To have friends?"

Natsu smiled widely and said, "It's cool. You barely feel alone, and you feel like family with one another."

Lucy's eyes took a sad, faraway look trying to imagine what he said. Sure the maids pretended to care about her, but that was their job. He father thought of her and Erza as something, not as someone, and individual. She knew her dad. She wished, prayed, and begged that he would care for her like a father should. Although she knew deep down in a small crevice of her heart, that he didn't and never would.

"That's great," she said softly.

"What are you writing?" Natsu asked, nodding his head to her book.

Then that reminded of her, and Levy's late conversation in English earlier:

_ "So what're you writing?" Levy asked, with an anxious look on her face, her eyes looking over the journal._

_Lucy blushed and said quietly, "Just a novel. Nothing much," she laughed nervously._

"_Cool!" Levy exclaimed, scooting her small desk closer to Lucy's._

"_Can I read it?"_

"_N-No!"_

"_Ms. Lucy, and Ms. Levy please quiet down," the teacher said, giving them a look._

"_S-Sorry," they said in unison._

"_Anyway, why won't you let me?" Levy asked Lucy, turning to her with a frown on her face._

_As Lucy was about to explain two boys walked into the class with sheepish smiles on their faces. One boy had black hair; the other had brown hair and was slightly shorter than the other guy._

_Levy's eyes lit up, and she waved at them with a grin on her face._

_When they saw Levy they got hearts in their eyes and waved back dreamily._

"_What do you need?" Mr. Macao asked, setting his steamy cup of coffee down on his desk._

"_We mixed up our classes and remembered we were in this one," the black-haired guy said, the sheepish look returning to his face._

_The teacher nodded and said, "Than you must be Jet and Droy. Go take the last two seats next to Levy and Lucy in the back."_

_They both nodded, and practically ran to their seats._

"_Levy…" they said gushingly, although Lucy could tell it was one-sided._

"_Lucy's writing a novel," Levy announced proudly. "But," she added. "She won't let me read it."_

_One of them whispered to the other, "That Lucy, she's pretty cute…"_

"_Why won't you let her read it?" Jet asked curiously._

"_Yeah," Droy said, looking Lucy in the eyes. "Isn't it just like showing your butt?"_

_Lucy blushed and grabbed her butt, while the threesome laughed._

_Levy put a hand on Lucy's arm and said, "He means, you should show your writing off more so people can judge it correctly…ugh, per say."_

_Lucy laughed, and considered their explanation._

"_Ok," Lucy said with a smile. "I'll let you read it. When it's finished."_

_Levy grinned and hugged Lucy with a squeal. _

_Lucy couldn't help, but to hug her back._

_When they let go Lucy just realized she made a few friends._

_End of Flashback._

As Lucy was lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Natsu was reading the book with interest.

As Lucy shook her head and saw Natsu reading her novel her eyes bugged out.

"Natsu!" she roared, and snatched the book back from him.

"C'mon Luce, I was on the good part," Natsu complained with a pout.

'_Luce?' she thought. 'When did he start calling me that?'_

"No," she said blushing a little, and hugging the book to her chest.

"Wait…you're coming tonight right?" he asked randomly.

"Huh?" Lucy asked confusingly.

"Well, we're meeting up tonight at Southgate Park. I know Erza's coming but do you want to?" he explained.

Lucy figured he was only asking since he was pretty nice.

"Nahh, no one knows me pretty well and uh…I'd feel pretty weird," she said looking away from his magnetizing gaze.

Natsu frowned as she put herself down. He was sure he was speaking for everyone when he replied,

"No, everyone likes you. Besides, you're basically one of us now.

'_One of us, what does he mean?' she thought._

Lucy asked, "What do you mean by one of us?"

'_Stupid. Stupid! Stupid!' he thought angrily._

He replied, "Umm, er…well, how are you and Erza are so close?"

Lucy momentarily forgot about his faux pas and answered,

"She was adopted by my father a few years back. We became friends pretty quickly…she's my best friend, my sister."

"Oh," Natsu said, seeing pain in her eyes she couldn't let out so easily.

Then Lucy smiled cheerfully and said, "Tell me about your cat…Happy was it? I heard he's super cute."

Natsu nodded and grinned widely.

"Happy's my best friend and he can talk."

Lucy stared at him weirdly when he said the last part.

Did this cat really talk?

"Really? He talks?" she asked skeptically, with sarcasm dripping into her words.

Natsu nodded again and said, "Of course, that's what I said. He's blue and even walks."

Now Lucy was sure he totally lost it.

"Do you want me to contact a Psychiatrist? Maybe even the counselor?" Lucy asked.

Natsu laughed and said, "You'll have to come over sometime to check him out."

"Do you live with your parents?" she asked.

But of course she didn't realize how personal that question was for him.

"No," he said, turning away and running a hand through his locks. "I don't even know who they are. I was orphaned when I was still a little kid. But there was this guy Igneel who was like a dad to me. But a few years ago, he just…disappeared. Weird huh?"

He turned to look at her sympathetic smile and felt warmth, run throughout his body.

Lucy studied him, and was amazed by how open he was.

"What date?" she asked softly.

"777," he answered immediately, sadness shown clearly.

Lucy's eyes widened and Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the same date my mom died," she said softly.

They both looked at each other, and felt something pass between them.

"Weird," Lucy said.

This time, they both smiled.


	5. We're all Nakama here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does xD But you, if I did...I would change so much! If only my favorite couple could happen!**

**(Cough, cough) Anyway, ignore me!**

**Let the story continue mon amie!**

**

* * *

**

"See you guys tomorrow?" Erza asked her friends, as she and Lucy walked towards the limo with smiles on their faces.

All of their friends nodded and watched as Lucy and Ezra were both helped expertly into the limo. The chauffeur took Lucy's hand in his warmly, and smiled at her with pure intent and kindness shown on his face. He even bent down, to ensure the lady was in her seat correctly. He did the same thing to Erza, and even kissed her hand slyly.

"Wow," they chorused dreamily, seeing the fancy car pull out of the dungy parking lot.

* * *

"So…how was your first day of school?" Erza asked Lucy, quirking up a scarlet brow. Erza picked up her glass of tea, and brought it to her lips with a professional flourish.

As they sipped tea on a small, circular, glass table in their garden they enjoyed the view, and sweet breeze wafting around them.

Lucy spooned her herbal tea and watched the sugar dissolve, smiling as her cheeks warmed.

"It was nice," she admitted, taking money out of her pocket and handing Erza the five bucks she owed her; it was a bet that she'd never say that.

Erza smiled ruefully and thought,

'_I own'_

Then Erza got serious and said, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Lucy asked, innocent about what Erza was going to say to her.

Erza closed her long-lashed eyes for a second then opened them, full of determination and sweet relief.

She began to explain, "Remember…when I told you Phantom was in a gang?"

Lucy nodded, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Well…" Erza continued. "You know all of our friends and that group we hang out with? We're…kind of like that."

Lucy's eyes widened and she asked with slight terror in her voice,

"What do you mean by "kind of"?"

Erza licked her recently dry lips and replied, "We, meaning _Fairy Tail, _are a group of people. Sort of like a guild. We're not a gang, but we do fight when necessary. And nakama, well that means friend or comrade, someone you care about. I know I haven't told you this in all the years it was us, but with their presence I feel more secure."

Lucy pondered this idea for a little bit.

"Are there other groups like Fairy Tail?"

Erza nodded.

Then Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered Natsu saying, "_You're basically one of us now…"_

"How do you join?" Lucy asked Erza, setting down her cold teacup.

Erza raised a blood-red brow once again. She hadn't expected Lucy to react like this at all.

'_She is Lucy though,' she thought with a smile._

"Mirajane will take care of that," Erza answered with a nod.

Lucy squeezed Erza's hand from across the table and smiled.

"So…I'll finally get to really meet this Gerard of yours?" she asked with a big cheesy wink.

Erza blushed a little and said, "Of course. We'll see him… and everyone tonight."

Then a warm breeze came blowing Erza's long, red locks around her face like a wildfire. She grinned, and stuck a gentle, calloused hand through her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Thank goodness dad is on a business trip," Lucy said, gazing at the gigantic estate with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah," Erza agreed with a nod, searching Lucy's gaze for a mere second."Let's make these days without him worth it."

Lucy nodded.

"So…I heard this story about Natsu," Lucy said glancing down at the translucent table. "Mirajane was saying something about this girl Lisanna and, er yeah…Can you explain what happened to her to me?"

Erza frowned, and nodded starting to begin,

"About…kindergarten or first grade was when Natsu joined the group. He was so full of energy and excited, still is. At that time Mirajane was in second grade, Elfman in first. At that time they had a little sister and her name was Lisanna. She had the same traits like them; white hair, blue eyes, pale skin…except her hair was shorter. One day Natsu was walking in the woods and he found a cat. Though, it wasn't old enough to take care of itself and was in pretty bad shape. He brought it back to us the next day, hiding the cat in his lunchbox. He asked if anyone wanted to help him take care of the poor thing. Lisanna was the only one that offered since she loved animals. Together they took care of the cat until it was healthy enough to take care of itself. Lisanna called the cat Happy, so they stuck with that name. Happy's even part of Fairy Tail."

"That's a cute story," Lucy said with a smile. "Then…what happened to Lisanna?"

Erza frowned, and a rose petal softly landed on the table between their tea cups. Erza stared at it for a few seconds, and reached out to touch the waxy petal; reluctant eyes glowing in the light.

"Lucy, Lisanna…died."

_Died…_

"Oh," Lucy said, feeling remorse for Mirajane, her brother and the rest of the guild. She didn't want to know how she died, knowing that feeling all too well of people asking the same question about her mother. The stupid consolations people, and family said had sounded all too fake. If that person was gone, then understand that. Don't avoid something that happens every day in the world. Death is natural, but pain comes hard.

"Anyway," Erza said with a grin, hoping to change the topic on a good note. "Wait till you meet Master. He's amazing. But did you know some of the teachers are part of Fairy Tail?"

"Really?" Lucy asked, tilting her head with a sweat drop, deciding that's a tad bit awkward.

Erza laughed. "Don't worry about it. I mean, the teacher's treat us like we're any other kid, so they won't embarrass you. Unless," her face hardened with pure disgust. "You have Ichiya. But he's not part of the guild…" she whispered, putting a hand on her chin and confusing Lucy anymore. "Besides, everyone seems to be taking a liking to you."

Lucy nodded, not entirely worried about that anymore. Except, that one teacher she had for math couldn't seem to look at her face…more like another place…

Then Lucy smiled, got up and took Erza's hand as she pulled her towards the mansion. Erza sent the blonde a questioning look but Lucy only smiled wider and began to run saying,

"Let's go find something to wear."

* * *

"There's a new girl," Natsu informed to Happy, as he wolfed down the food on his plate. Food flew all over the place, while his mouth grew full and dirty by crumbs and miscellaneous things. Gray almost puked when he saw Natsu grab an orange, drink it down with chocolate milk and stuff it with sardines. This guy…

Happy chewed on a fish silently, his eyes closed with satisfaction.

Gray was looking at them pitifully while his eyes twitched every now and then, his arms crossed over his chest, a frown evident on his face.

He asked boredly, "Why am I here again?"

Natsu glared at the spiky-haired guy, only wearing his boxers. Yeah, that was why…

"You needed clothes," Natsu reminded him with a slight smirk on his dirty face.

"Oh, right," Gray said, not disturbed at all that he was half-naked.

Gray took a gulp of his ice water and looked around Natsu's apartment.

He hated to admit it, but it was a little decent besides the few clothes sprawled around the place.

"So, when can I get the clothes?" he asked impatiently, his eyes on the cat.

"Just 'cause you're in a funk doesn't mean I get them for you," Natsu said, stopping to swallow the food, then patting his stomach with a grin.

"Aye!" the blue feline chorused, still chewing on his beloved fish.

"Apparently that's the only word this cat has used today," Gray muttered gruffly and walked to Natsu's room, trying to find his way to the dresser from this mound of clothes. He changed his mind, this apartment was a mess. Just as he reached the drawer, he felt himself being pulled under by a pair of pants. His eyes widened and he lose his balance, feeling himself getting suffocated by the sea of clothes. Natsu was going to get it.

"Coming with us to the usual?" Natsu asked his best companion.

"Aye!" Happy said, his blue face brightening. "I want to meet Lucy!"

Gray poked his head from Natsu's room and said, "I knew that cat said more than aye."

* * *

"It's this late and we're leaving?" Lucy asked Erza, hugging herself although she was wearing a sweater. She glanced over at her sister with a slight scowl, although she was happy nonetheless.

Erza laughed and both of them filed into the warm, encasing limo.

When they got to Southgate Park, everyone was there including some teachers. Lucy stared at the teachers for a few seconds, shaking her head every now and then, and then cast her gaze back to Erza.

"This fresh air is so nice," Erza said, breathing it in deeply and putting her hands on her hips with a grin.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy agreed rubbing her goose bumped arms; hoping the friction could get through this ice called her arms.

"Lucyyyy!" a male voice yelled.

"Eh?" Lucy said, looking around and only seeing Erza next to her.

Suddenly she saw Natsu right in front of her, with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Natsu," she said, feeling a smile form on her lips.

Then Lucy turned to the blue cat on his shoulder and said, "Ahhh, you must be Happy."

"Aye!"

Out of Lucy's fondness for cute creatures she grabbed Happy and squeezed him tight to her chest, while she shook her body constantly to get the cats warmth.

"You are so cute!" she squealed.

"Can't…breathe…" the cat wheezed.

Natsu said nothing but exchanged amused glances with Erza.

When Lucy let go of Happy, the cat just stared.

"You're weird," he said, causing Lucy's jaw to drop from shock the cat was talking or, that he just called her weird.

Erza put a hand on Luc's shoulder and said, "Yes, the cat does talk."

'_Majorly weird,' Lucy thought._

When Erza saw a handsome, blue-haired boy she smiled and said, "C'mon Lucy."

"Huh?" Lucy asked, as she was being dragged by Erza sad that she was being separated from the cat.

Natsu shivered. "Erza definitely hasn't changed."

"Aye!" the cat said dreamily.

When Erza and Lucy got to the blue-haired guy, he smiled at both of them but his gaze was centered on the red-haired beauty.

Erza said to Lucy, "This is Gerard."

"Oh, Hi…nice to meet you," the blonde said, trying to play it cool.

Soon finding out she was a third-wheel she smiled awkwardly at them, then scooted away to find Levy. As she walked towards her she realized how dark it was; the color of the sky a deep midnight blue. The stars were shining brightly reminding Lucy of her passed away mother.

"Hi Levy," Lucy said to her, when she reached the blue-haired reader.

"Lucy!" Levy exclaimed, surprised to her see but pleased. Flashing her with a big smile she asked with a wink, "How's the novel going?"

"Ok," Lucy replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders, then bit her lip. "Do you know where Mirajane is? I…want to join."

Levy shrieked happily and squeezed Lucy's arm. _'Erza finally told her,' Lucy thought. 'Yes!'_

"She's just up the hill," Levy explained hastily, looping her arm through Lucy's and guiding her up to where Mirajane was.

They both walked up the hill quickly and spotted Mirajane holding a stamp-like thing, seeming to be searching for someone.

"Mirajane," Lucy greeted, looking bravely into those seemingly nice blue eyes.

"I know," Mirajane said with a genuine smile. "Tell me, where do you want the stamp?"

"On my right hand," Lucy answered with a bright smile.

Mira nodded, and gently stamped Lucy's hand.

As Mirajane lifted the stamp, there it was. Fairy Tail's mark in a bright pink color, that made Lucy's eyes water with happiness.

Soon enough Mirajane and Levy brought her in a hug, while Lucy cried happily.

Lucy finally felt, she was at home.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said, appearing by her side once again. With a friendly smile, he grabbed her hand and began to lead her away while her cheeks warmed. "Let's go watch the stars."

Lucy nodded, waved goodbye to the two girls, found a spot and laid down staring at the heavens.

'_Mama,' Lucy thought. 'I'm so glad! You're here with me tonight.'_

_

* * *

"That was amazing," Lucy said, crossing her legs as she sat across from Erza on her plush, pink bed._

"Yeah," Erza agreed thinking about her night with all her nakama.

Especially Gerard and Gray.

She knew she loved Gerard but with Gray…her feelings were confused and mixed up. She didn't exactly like that. For some reason…it bothered her. All those years she spent with both of the guys, she had only felt of Gray like a brother; sometimes, even a little brother. Never this way; was it too odd?

"Tomorrow's Friday," Erza said.

Lucy brought her knees to her chest and said, "Yeah."

Erza looked at Lucy and grinned. "Sleepover at our house."

"Awesome," Lucy said brightly.

Erza nodded and began to braid her hair down her back.

"Although, the boys always seem to know which house we're bunking at. At lunch we're using the key words "heart" and "Phil". The girls are coming over at six. Also, don't worry about transportation; I got Simon to drive them to the house on a secret route."

"You are so awesome," Lucy said reaching over and giving Erza a tight hug. "Although, do you really have to go through all of that so the guys don't find out where the sleepover is?"

"Yes," Erza replied, and then laughed. "By the way, when you said I'm awesome…" she cast Lucy a look and Lucy smiled. "I know."

* * *

"I'm starving!" Natsu complained, standing in the lunch line with Gray and Freed. The smell of food seemed to get stronger and stronger every last second he spent standing in this lunch line. He glanced up at the lunch lady, who sent him a glare. Apparently she heard him as well.

"Oh shut up!" Gray and Freed said. Then the two boys looked at each other, and exchanged high fives.

"Did ya' hear?" Gray asked, leaning towards his friends with a mischievous smile on his face. He looked at them both with a glint of evil in his eyes. "Today, the girls are having a sleepover at Lucy's. Let's crash the party."

Three pairs of eyes focused on the girls table, laughing, eating and glancing around nervously.

"Let's tell the other guys too," Freed said smiling wickedly.

* * *

"Wow! This place is so huge," Bisca said, putting down her backpack of clothes and pulling her long, green, hair into a ponytail.

"Yup," Levy agreed, feeling awkward in all this huge space.

Mirajane smiled and said, "It's lovely."

'_Such an optimist," Levy thought._

Levy couldn't help but feel awkward; she couldn't imagine living in such a place missing a warm, camaraderie environment. This house explained Erza's and Lucy's life perfectly; beautiful and regal on the outside while the inside was empty and dense.

"I guess, no one else came," Levy said, sitting on a golden step while crossing her legs. But as she heard footsteps on the stairs, she looked up…and a smile began tp grown on her face.


	6. The Sleepover: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and neither does anyone on this site hahaha. At least…I don't think so…. If they do, they totally need to contact me.**

**Wouldn't that be awesome though? In charge of Fairy Tail eh…**

**Anyway, off topic…let's get on with this story!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, you all came! Well…mostly anyway," Lucy said as she and Erza walked down the golden stairs in matching silk robes, which reached mid-thigh exposing most of their slim, toned legs. Lucy looked down, and met Levy's smile with hers warmly. Lucy had her hair in a high ponytail, swishing with every step while Erza had her lustrous hair, in a side, low ponytail. Once they got down the stairs, Levy got up and tackled Lucy in a hug while she gave Erza a more appropriate hug.

Mirajane giggled, putting her hands behind her back, while Levy and Bisca smiled, happy to see their friends.

"Where'd Cana go tonight? Was it seriously more important than coming here?" Erza asked, as she and Lucy walked up to them with questioning looks.

Bisca sighed. "She's drinking again while over Macao's."

Lucy's jaw dropped with disbelief. They couldn't be serious…could they?

The Teacher.

His student.

Fellow guild mates**…**well, eh, that doesn't matter that much.

"You mean Mr. Macao…Cana…together?" Lucy asked, to make sure what she was thinking was accurate.

"Pretty much," Mirajane said brightly, although her eyes held a slight sadness. "They fool around a lot and all that…stuff." The white-haired girl laughed nervously.

"Ahhh," Lucy said dismissively, still feeling slightly disturbed by this new development.

"Anyway, let's get your stuff in the room we're going to," Lucy continued with a smile. She ushered them, as they began to walk towards the room; Erza chatting to Bisca about something.

After a long, dreary tour of the mansion they settled in a large room, not that different from the others. It had six, king-size beds that were aligned vertically from each other. With a bathroom on the far side of the room, and a closet across from it, the place looked like a huge suite. There was also a small kitchen, and dining area.

"This is my place right here," Levy said with awe and a grin, as she pointed all around the room.

All of them erupted into laughter, and then sat on the closest bed to them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Erza asked, lying back and staring at the high ceiling.

"You mean after all that walking?" Bisca asked, putting her long hair into a messy bun. "I might as well sleep ya'll."

"Let's eat," Levy said, getting up, as she peeled Lucy from the comfortable pillow-top mattress and grabbed Bisca's arm.

"Ditto," Mirajane said, getting up as well when Erza walked up next to her.

"You know the two guys you'd be cute with," Lucy said to Bisca with a wink, as they walked to the real kitchen, and out of the big room.

"Who?" Bisca asked nonchalantly.

'_Please say Alzack. Please say Alzack!' she thought._

"Well, the first guy would definitely be Alzack," she said, smiling at the red Bisca. "He obviously likes you. Also, the accents that you guys have would work so well together. It's so adorable!"

Bisca nodded although she didn't think Alzack liked her like that.

"The second guy would be Freed," Lucy said, with a slight shrug of her shoulders, not noticing the impact she gave by mentioning the boy's name.

Apparently, everyone heard her because Bisca choked on her spit, blinking a little too much, while Levy dropped her glasses; Mirajane did an exaggerated blink, while Ezra continued walking with a suave air.

"Umm, no," Bisca said with a dry, uncomfortable laugh.

Levy laughed also, and picked up her intact glasses.

"Lucy," she said, shaking her head. "Mirajane and Freed have a thing for each other."

"Oh," Lucy mouthed.

Mirajane smiled nervously and said, "Well…I, him…no," she laughed nervously, once again.

Lucy's eyes softened as she saw the beauty flustered.

She put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an understanding look, while Mirajane nodded and said,

"So, what are we going to eat?"

Then Erza turned around and gave the heart-stopping smile to them.

"Pizza?" she asked, while holding up a phone that seemed to just appear in her hand.

Twenty minutes later they're full of pizza, and groaning on the floor clutching their pregnant-sized bellies.

"I never knew eating this much pizza could do this," Bisca said, chewing on some cherry-flavored Tums.

Everyone nodded with a groan.

* * *

"We're here," Gray said, smiling wickedly at the rest of the guys who decided to come.

Natsu shrugged and Freed smiled, while Alzack pulled some imaginary lint from his leather jacket, Elfman crossing his arms.

"I…am ashamed to be a man," Elfman said, bending his head low. "This isn't manly."

As they stepped into the Heartfilia's house Gray yelled,

"Holy Crap!"

Just then the girls came into the room, and all of the guys hid behind the staircase. Natsu shot Gray a look and Gray narrowed his eyes back, while Freed grabbed their necks and pulled them down; he swore he saw Levy glance this way.

Then a maid came in also curtseying low.

"Mistress Lucy and Mistress Erza, there's a phone call from your father."

Suddenly the room grew pretty tense.

"Leave it to voicemail," Erza ordered curtly.

The maids eyes widened, but she curtseyed again at the order.

Then Lucy smiled at the maid and said, "Tell everyone that they can go home for the next few days. Trust me when I say we don't need you. Also, go spend time with your families, you deserve it for all the hard work you do for us and our father."

"Really?" the maid's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yes," Lucy said winking at her. "You deserve some rest."

In just a few minutes all the maids, menservants, security guards and other workman left the mansion.

"That was nice Lucy," Mirajane said, hugging the girl.

"Sis'," Elfman said softly.

"Shut up." The guys said, and then quickly covered their mouths. Freed looked like he wanted to kill them all, but prayed they wouldn't be noticed.

"Did you hear something?"Bisca asked the other girls while biting her lip worriedly.

"Yeah," Erza said suspiciously as they walked towards the staircase.

As she cracked her knuckles the guys began to shiver. Then the girls leaped behind the staircase and gasped, as they found the guys smiling sheepishly.

"Hi?" Freed asked lamely.

Fifteen minutes later the guys are sitting at a large table while the girls are glaring at them.

"It was all Gray's idea!" Elfman blurted.

"Hey!" Gray answered with a snarl.

"Men admit their wrongs, or at least who's wrong."

"You're one to talk," Alzack said with a smirk.

Freed agreed with that statement.

"I guess they'll have to stay over tonight," Erza said, glaring at Gray.

Natsu said nothing and just stared at the house. But as his gaze fell on Lucy she looked up, raised a brow, and he turned away.

Lucy sighed and said, "You guys can stay in the guest room. The closets are full of clothes, so help yourselves. Jeez…I thought the plan had worked perfectly too."

Erza added, "It's upstairs, first door on the left."

"Ok," Freed answered his eyes on Mirajane.

"Even though we're still angry at you guys, want some pizza?" Levy asked, giving them a few boxes of pizza, which were only a fourth of what they had left.

Natsu's eyes widened and he began to eat a whole box of pepperoni to himself.

"Wow! Eat much?" Gray asked, taking a big bite of sausage pizza and a gulp of water to wash it down. He glanced over at the pink-haired boy and smiled a little.

"While you eat like a Granny," Natsu muttered underneath his breath.

They both growled and crossed their arms, Gray's current piece of pizza on a greasy napkin.

"Got something to say?" Gray asked, while his ebony brows lowered menacingly.

"Nothing you can comprehend."

"Just shut up!" Erza yelled, her eyes flaming with unbridled fury.

"Aye," the two boys chorused with faux happiness.

The rest of the girls just rolled their eyes.

"They had to ruin our sleepover," Levy complained, putting a hand to her temple.

"I know right!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hey sis, say something about that," Elfman whined.

Mirajane crossed her arms and did a loud "humph".

"Why don't we go watch a movie in the deluxe room?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah," Bisca agreed, glancing over at Alzack who smiled at her.

As the group walked towards the room Erza asked curiously,

"Where's Gerard?"

Gray crossed his arms and looked away from her, slightly irritated. "He's hanging out with Ultear again," he replied gruffly.

Erza, oblivious to his feelings, suddenly felt very jealous yet…slightly relieved she could spend some time with Gray.

'_Gray? For real?' she thought. 'Spend time with this stripper?'_

Once they all got to the room, they gazed in amazement…once again.

It was almost like a movie theater by how big the screen was the countless food supply, and the escalading rows. But the one thing different about it was there was loveseats in every row, in position as if they were recliner chairs.

"C'mon Luce," Natsu said excitedly, pulling her to the top row with him, almost running up the carpeted stairs.

"Ok," Lucy said with a laugh, although she felt she was going to get a bad rug burn once he stopped pulling her.

She could never say no to that smile.

Alzack and Bisca walked to the row lower then Natsu's and Lucy's, while Erza and Gray headed to the same row that Natsu and Lucy did.

Freed and Mirajane were on the lowest row, while Levy and Elfman were in the middle row.

"What do you want to watch?" Erza said, putting a piece of strawberry cake into her mouth. Gray glanced over at her with a lifted brow. He could've sworn that he didn't see that cake a second ago.

Levy said, "The scariest movie you've got!"

All of a sudden the TV screen lit up and previews started to appear. The lights dimmed, and warm air started to blow.

"This is awesome," Natsu said, jumping up and down on the comfortable couch.

Lucy giggled and whispered to him, "I hate scary movies. If something bad happens who knows how I'll react?"

A little while later, deeper into the movie, Lucy's arm is around Natsu's well muscled one.

"N-N-Natsu-u," she shivered, loving how his heat soothed her unlike the warm air blowing around them. "This is… really creep-py."

"Man, you're weird. It's just a movie," he said, looking at her strangely.

Alzack had his arm around Bisca and that gave the girl a sense of relief. Elfman's sobbing face was in Levy's shoulder while Mirajane's and Freed's knees were slightly making contact. Erza was drifting in and out on Gray's shoulder that was comfortable enough for her, but not like Gerard's…

"Yes! Yes!" Levy screamed happily as blood gushed everywhere in the movie.

Lucy screamed caused Erza to officially wake up, while Elfman cried harder into Levy's arm.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked drearily.

"N-Nothing," Lucy replied, holding onto Natsu's arm even tighter if that were possible.

Natsu turned to say something to her, but soon realized she had raw fear in her eyes.

"Please let it be over soon," she prayed silently, closing her eyes and leaning closer to Natsu.

* * *

"That…was the most awesome movie ever!" Levy said, pumping her fist into the air.

Alzack, Bisca, and everyone else agreed except Lucy and Elfman.

"You're a whole lot of wussies," Gray teased.

"Men show their fears," Elfman replied, while pouting his lower lip. Mirajane sent him a look, and wrapped her arm around his bulky one, giggling. Suddenly his frown ceased and he smiled.

"Hey! I'm a girl," Lucy shrieked causing everyone to laugh.

At the time they were talking, it was about ten o'clock but they were all wide awake, no hint of sleepiness on their faces.

"We have enough time," Erza said happily, tapping her fingers with a sinister giggle.

Everyone cringed.

"Huh? What time?" Mirajane asked, her snow-white eyebrows knotting in confusion.

Erza looked at everyone. "Truth or Dare of course."

"Oh c'mon," Bisca said sweating a little. "We don't have to play that game. Uh…"

"You're just a wimp," Freed said, lifting a brow, challenging her.

"Yeah, whatever," she huffed.

As they got back to where the girls were sleeping, some of them sat on the ground while others sat, or lied down on the beds.

"Awesome," Natsu said with a grin. "I will defeat Ezra!"

Erza laughed and said, "Will he ever learn?"

"No," Everyone said in unison, causing Natsu's pride to diminish a little.

"Besides," Gray said. "I will beat Erza."

"Gray, your clothes," Mirajane said sweetly.

"Upa!"


	7. The Sleepover: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or its characters. Only ****Hiro Mashima does XD**

**

* * *

**

"So, here are the basic rules," Erza started with a smile, her eyes piercing everyone's eyes, but mostly the guys. The boys tried to keep their gazes steady, but it was hard to do with Erza.

Right now, they were in the room where the girls were staying. They scooted the beds back, and they were in a large circle organized boy- girl, sitting on the black-carpet. The lights were bright, and so were everyone's spirits about this crazy, yet hard game. Things were going to get interesting pretty fast, and adrenaline started to run throughout their nervous bodies. A dusty beer bottle lay in the middle of them, upright and not lying on the carpet yet.

"Once I, or someone else spins the bottle, whoever's top of the bottle it lands on gets the truth or dare question," Erza continued, walking to the middle of the circle to start out the game.

"And yes, the basic rules are if you pick truth, you say the truth. If you pick dare, you _must _do the dare," she added, getting on her knees ready to spin the bottle.

"Ready to start?" she asked with a creepy smile, winking at Lucy.

Everyone nodded.

Then Erza grabbed the dusty bottle, laid it on the carpet and spun the bottle with a curve of her wrist.

Everyone watched as the fast bottle, soon began to slow down by each second until it landed on…**.**

Alzack.

"Alzack," Erza said, getting up and looking straight into his dark brown eyes. "Truth or dare?"

Alzack stared into her eyes, trying to read what she was thinking. But yet, her face showed no emotion except that smirk that grew like envy. He rubbed his clammy hands and looked at the carpet thinking,

'_Ok, what are my options? If I picked truth, she might ask if I really like Bisca, but then I know that Bisca doesn't like me like that. But if I say dare…who knows what she'll say. She might say, I'd have to do something to Bisca. I'll go with…'_

"Dare," he concluded, hoping nothing harsh would come from this decision.

Erza smiled and pointed out of the room, into the dark hallways. He gave her a weird look, but she only shrugged and held up a finger so she could explain her dare. More sweat began to build on his hands, especially since all the gazes of friends were in him.

"Run around the house, and I mean outside. Three times ok? That should be sufficient enough," she said, putting a hand on her chin thoughtfully. Then she nodded to herself, answering her question.

"Ok," Alzack replied, glancing at the red-head weirdly and walking out the room, not catching Lucy's giggle. Bisca bit her lip and looked over at Lucy and Erza…hopefully that dare wasn't too bad.

"Now we wait," Erza said, with that satisfied smirk of hers, sitting down and lying back on the ground. They all looked at each other, not really impressed by her dare. What was so special about running around the house? It was late, but was that the only reason why?

"Just how long is one lap around this place?" Freed asked, staring out the window as he saw Alzack's wavy hair pass it by. Then he cast a glance at Erza while Gray looked as well.

"Almost a mile, or maybe…even more?" Erza chirped innocently, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ohhh," everyone said, feeling sympathy for Alzack, at least the guys were. Mirajane felt like laughing, but that wouldn't live up to her reputation well so she bit her lip and kept it inside.

"That sucks," Natsu whispered, wincing a little and avoiding Erza's burning gaze. She was one point up, but he would up her. _'Just watch,' he thought._

"Poor Alzack," Bisca said, pouting a little and rubbing her arms.

Erza shot her a look and that definitely stopped Bisca's short sympathy. Then her eyes widened when she remembered her conversation with the girls fifteen minutes before, when they requested a girl talk, causing the guys to freak and scurry away like raccoons. Here's what they discussed:

_"Ok girls," Erza said, sitting on one of the beds, her legs crossed and her eyes full of determination and something they couldn't identify._

"_We'll make the guys wish they never came here after this game," she added._

"_Yeah!" Mirajane yelled her face full of evil desire._

_When all eyes turned to her with surprised glances, she blushed yet shrugged and said,_

"_Let's get in the spirit!"_

_Levy and Lucy nodded agreeing, staring at the closed door warily._

_Bisca asked, "Can't we go a little easy on them? They are our nakama, and remember all those instances when…"_

"_Who cares?" Levy interrupted, jumping up with ferocity in her eyes. "It's their fault they decided to sneak here. Girl power!"_

_Everyone laughed and pumped up their fists with Levy except Bisca._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm back," Alzack wheezed, causing everyone to look up at him as he stumbled into the room, his legs aching with pain, and feeling nausea. He had no shirt on, and his chest was glistening with sweat, and his hair matted on his face.

As he walked over to them Natsu said, "Poor dude." Then he held his nose, and frowned; that stench was pretty overwhelming.

"I think they're trying to kill us men one by one," Elfman said, watching Alzack plop on the ground, where his spot was. It didn't even look like the guy was breathing.

"Otherwise, Bisca would be by this poor man's side," he finished, glancing at Bisca's pale face.

Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Freed nodded.

"Then, this is war," Freed whispered, his eyes on the laughing girls. "Hey, I got some ideas…" he said, turning his gaze to the guys and whispering in their ears. Before he could mutter one reply Erza shot him a deadly look and he shivered away with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, getting up and walking towards him while her fists clenched dangerously.

He gulped, and licked his lips frantically; his eyes temporarily distracted by the low scoop on Erza's nightgown. "Nothing." He replied, squeezing his eyes shut.

She grinned and walked back to where her seat was awaiting her. Victory was the girls after all.

Then Alzack crawled over to the bottle, clutching his stomach as his face turned various shades of green. As he spun the bottle, it landed on Mirajane. Her blue eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"Truth…or Dare?" he asked, wiping his sweaty forehead and breathing haggardly.

Mirajane bit her lip thoughtfully, and her eyes focused on the carpet.

"Truth," she answered.

Alzack nodded then asked, "Ok, do you like Freed?"

Mirajane smiled brightly, and cocked her head to the side innocently. "Of course, we all like each other. We're all friends and nakama…"

"You know what he means sis," Elfman said, giving her a look.

Mirajane's porcelain face then turned red and she started to tap her fingers nervously on her thigh. She avoided all eye contact, and closed her eyes tightly not believing she was doing this. This broke the code, but it was necessary for her, and Freed's benefit.

Then she gulped and looked up, her face back to its normal color and cheeriness,

"No, I don't," she lied, looking down again.

Freed looked like he had just gotten slapped, and his deep green eyes showed obvious disappointment. "Oh," he whispered, looking away from her as Mirajane looked up again with a big smile plastered on her face fakely.

When she got the bottle from Alzack's hand and spun it, it landed on Natsu.

He wasn't paying attention, and he was chewing on some pizza.

"Natsu," she said his attention now on her. "Truth or Dare?"

Her voice squeaked slightly on truth.

Gray raised an amused eyebrow at her, but said nothing, ready for something interesting to happen.

Natsu finished off the pizza, and then scratched his head, grinning widely a second later.

"Dare," he said excitedly, eyeing Erza.

Mirajane smiled and noticed how the competition between them was hilarious. But then it mixed up her original question to a statement that said,

"Kiss Erza."

Then she covered her mouth and sputtered, "N-no, I tak-ke it back…"

"No take backs," Freed said angrily, while he crossed his arms. She looked down while her cheeks flamed red shamefully. "Besides, that was part of the rules we discussed right? At least I thought so."

Lucy's brown eyes widened, but then she looked at the ground, weirded out by these emotions she was getting.

Erza looked thoroughly disgusted as did Gray and Natsu, with a slightly freaked out expression, looked disgusted as well.

'_I can't kiss Erza,' Natsu thought. 'She's nakama. Not…ugh, that's just…'_

Natsu shuddered, as did Erza.

Then Natsu stood up, his expression serious and Erza's too, but they both glared at Mirajane from the corner of their eyes.

Then Natsu asked, "Does cheek count?"

"No," Mirajane said, her head still bent. She looked over at Freed but he glanced away, running a hand through his hair agitatedly. What did she do…?

"Forehead?"

"No."

"Hand?"

"No!"

Then Natsu sighed sadly, and walked over to Erza. He bent his head and pecked her pink lips so fast they could barely see the motion.

Then the two wiped their lips as hard as they could and sat in their respective spots. They glanced up at each other with glares, and then looked away.

Lucy got up and said, "Excuse me."

As she walked out the room Erza's heart sank. The kiss was disgusting, but she knew how Lucy felt. Maybe this game wasn't the best idea…

Then Natsu spun the bottle, desperate to go to the bathroom and clean his lips off properly.

As the bottle landed on Levy he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

His usual bright voice was dull, and that chilled Levy a little bit. Natsu didn't like Lucy's expression as she walked out the room, and it made him feel odd.

"Dare," Levy said her amber eyes boring into Natsu's black, mysterious eyes.

"Eat the two pizzas' left," he said with a shrug, as if it weren't a big deal.

"What?" Levy shrieked, noticing the pizzas were the large ones. "Natsu, even three slices is too much for me."

"Here they are madam," Elfman said, giving her the two boxes with a flourish.

Levy could already feel bile rising in her throat, as she smelled that greasy aroma. "No! You can't do this," she shrieked, as Elfman handed her a slice out of the box.

"C'mon," Natsu said, rolling his eyes. "This dare, isn't even that hard."

Levy narrowed her eyes at the slice of pizza and said, "You're one to speak."

All the guys laughed at that comment.

When Levy took the first bite of her first slice, she enjoyed the nice flavors. But as she got to the fifth and sixth slices she stated to feel hatred towards Natsu. She wasn't even halfway done, with the first pizza. And, she could feel the acid in her stomach coming stronger and stronger.

"Here's a bucket," Erza said, handing Levy one with a sympathetic look on her face.

Levy nodded, took it quickly and barfed into the bucket.

Natsu gagged from the foul stench, Gray shrugged, Elfman grimaced, and Freed and Alzack clutched their uneasy stomachs.

"We are going to regret this," Freed said, pulling at his hair.

Five buckets later of puke and Levy finally finishes the dare. Her face pale, and impassive while she glared daggers at the pink-haired boy.

"When Jet and Droy hear about this we're dead meat," Gray said. "Or at least, Natsu will be," he whispered the last part with a evil grin.

All of the guys shivered.

Just then Lucy returned her face a little blotchy but besides that she looked ok.

"So…what did I miss?" she asked, sitting in her respective spot, but staring at the five buckets by Levy weirdly. What the heck happened while she was gone?

Everyone groaned as a response.

"Levy you need to spin the bottle," Mirajane said sweetly.

Levy still wasn't feeling well but she nodded, and spun the bottle watching it as it landed on none other than Freed.

"Truth or Dare?" she croaked, her mouth dry from lack of saliva in her gross-tasting mouth.

"Dare," he said with a smirk, knowing full-well that he was going to get an easy one.

'_What can I ask him?' she thought. 'Heck, what is there to ask him?'_

"Um, I dare you to do a headstand while you spin the bottle," she said slowly, licking her lips and instantly wishing for mouth wash; that'd be nice…

"Ok," Freed said, ready to get into position. "Can you pass the bottle over though? I'm not sure I could get it right now."

"Sure," she replied, and slid the bottle over to him.

He flashed her thankful grin, and then got into position, his red t-shirt dropping over his face, revealing a strong chest.

"Hot," Bisca ogled.

While the other girls nodded their agreement, Alzack blinked.

When Freed spun the bottle it landed on Lucy.

"Lucy," he said, taking careful breaths, starting to get a headache. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered immediately.

Then he got back to his normal position rubbing his temples and cracking his back with a content smile. He winked at Bisca teasingly and she blushed a little, turning away stubbornly. Mirajane said nothing but bit her lip, and looked over at Freed with saddened eyes.

"Do you like being rich?" he asked with true, serious, intent.

"No," she replied, playing with the end of her robe. "I mean…It has its advantages, sure, but sometimes I really dislike it. Especially, since my mom isn't here anymore and…yeah."

He nodded kind of hoping she would say a little more.

As Freed passed the bottle to her, she spun it and it landed on Elfman.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Men do dares," he replied, crossing his arms with a nod. Lucy shook her head, amused while the guys sighed.

Mirajane giggled.

"I dare you to say woman are ten times better than men," she said with a smile.

When he gave her a shocked look, she exchanged high-fives with Levy.

Elfman said, "Woman are better than men. Sorry, but that's the best a true man can say."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

When he spun the bottle, it landed on Bisca.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked shamefully, not looking into her eyes.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do ten jumping jacks," he concluded with a big, appreciative smile.

"Lame," Gray said to Erza.

She nodded, agreeing.

When Bisca finished Erza asked, "Has anyone, besides me, not do a question?"

Gray raised his arm, the bottle landing on him, causing him to smile a little.

"Truth or dare?" Bisca asked, uninterested. She could care less about Gray, especially since Alzack was here.

"Truth," he replied.

"What's your favorite food?" she asked.

"Ice," he answered with a smile.

"What?" Natsu yelled, getting up. "Ice isn't even food, you idiot!"

"Yes it is," Gray said dangerously, his left eye twitching with irritation.

"To settle this," Freed said, shaking his head and lying back on the ground suavely. "There's no need to argue since both of you are dumbasses."

"Like you know the answer," Gray guffawed, standing up also angrily.

"Natsu's right," Freed said, getting up from his spot, his face reflecting annoyance. He looked down at the ground with a frown, while Gray began to argue with him earnestly.

Alzack said, "Freed's smart. You better listen up if your minds can even comprehend it."

Natsu and Gray glared at Alzack.

"What did you say?" they yelled, getting up into the smirking boys face.

"You heard him," Elfman said. "Men admit when…"

"Oh Shut Up!" All the guys yelled, and then turned their glares to each other.

Erza was close to boiling over when they started to fist fight.

Natsu punched Freed in the face, Freed punched him in the gut, and Elfman punched Gray in the side, while Alzack punched them both.

"Argh!"

"You shut up Gray!"

"Got something to say…Ugh! I sware, Alzack, you do that one more time and you're a goner! Forever man!"

"Freed, get Gray not me!"

Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane exchanged glances.

"This isn't going to be good," Bisca said, looking at them while biting her lip nervously. "Let's hide underneath the bed."

As the girls did that, Erza stalked over to the boys, her eyes evil, and her face set hard. When someone accidentally punched her in the face the girls gasped, but the guys didn't notice at all. Lucy covered her face with her hands, hoping that Erza wouldn't do anything too harsh.

Eyes flaming and teeth clenched, Erza said, "I'm giving you until the count of three before you all die, and get burnt in the grave. One…"

Suddenly all the guys stopped fighting, bruised yet breathing hard from there momentary fight.

Then they smiled at her and Elfman said,

"Erza look, we men aren't fighting anymore and…"

"THIS GAME IS OFFICIALLY OVER!"

* * *

**A/N: How did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me about what you think about it. Although there are many surprises up ahead. But anyway, thank you for the people reviewing to my story. What would I do without you? Luv Much ,**

**-TeenTitanzzLuva**


	8. The Sleepover: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Lucy, Erza…you get the point : D**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating soon, I've had a lot going on…but I'll try to update fast OK? Enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

**

"Upstairs now!" Erza yelled, her eyes closed and her arm upward pointing to the stairs.

"Aye Sir!" the guys chorused back to her, and then ran up the golden steps in a perfect line.

"I can't believe them," she said shaking her head pitifully, while her hands clenched into a deadly fist then softened.

When she got back to the luxurious room she saw all of her friends grinning and laughing happily.

Bisca said, "Finally, our time to talk about tonight and the…"

* * *

"Boys!"

"Men," Elfman corrected in comfortable silk pajamas.

Freed continued, "Who cares? Do you know how embarrassing this will be when I come home with these butterfly pajamas? I sware, that my dog will flip when he sees me like this."

"And you call me and Natsu idiot," Gray muttered, his sour expression darkening.

"Gray your clothes," Alzack reminded him with an impish smile.

Gray was lying on the bed nude and hadn't noticed at all. He quickly got up, and took some plaid boxers out of the closet.

"You know what hurts," Freed continued, sitting on the bed where Gray was lying on.

"That Mirajane doesn't like me like that. I like her a lot and…er I mean, I am distracted by other girls but that isn't the point! She's beautiful, and smart, and kind and…she's just so perfect," he said smiling a little. "Although back then when she got angry all the time…"

All the guys chuckled nervously.

"I was almost sure she liked me back too," Freed said, clenching his fists and staring out of the window. "I mean we always went to the café together, or went shopping. I was going to really ask her out on Monday though. Never mind now."

Elfman said nothing, staring at the bed sheets guiltily. He knew Mirajane was lying when she said, what she said during that messed up game. At home she always had a light in her eyes, he's never seen before when she mentioned the green-haired boy after they went out to the park. That was years ago too, so she's liked him for a while. He wishes he could say something to Freed since that was his nakama, but Mirajane was his sister. He couldn't betray her like that; after all she's done for him and Evergreen…

"She was probably just embarrassed and lied," Gray said with a shrug, while knocking Elfman out of his thoughts.

Freed didn't want to believe what Gray said at the moment, he was already confused enough.

"Girls are complicated," Alzack added with a huge grin. "You never know for sure."

"Yeah!" Elfman said with a nod, causing the guys to give him a look of annoyance.

"How can Lucy and Erza deal with this place?" Natsu asked, changing the conversation around. "It's so empty and huge that this place is basically dead."

"Unlike your place," Gray muttered.

"Yeah," Alzack agreed, his dark eyes looking around the room. "This room shouldn't even be called a room. I bet that it's twice the space of my apartment."

"Yeah!" Elfman agreed, trying to stay in the conversation.

But once again, everyone shot him a look.

* * *

"Tonight was awesome!" Bisca exclaimed. "Although, I suggest we do one more thing before this night is over. And we go to sleep."

"What?" Lucy asked, bending closer to Bisca.

"Mattress Surfing," she replied with a smile for everyone.

Lucy got up, and pulled her surprisingly light weight mattress with her. "Then ladies, what are we waiting for?"

"Do you hear something?" Gray asked, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Yeah. You," Freed answered impatiently, and glaring over at Gray just one bed over.

"Nah, I hear it too," Alzack said, sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. "Let's go check it out."

When all the guys walked out the room, into the lit hallway they couldn't believe their eyes. Gasping, they stuck close to the wall so the girls couldn't see them. As Natsu poked his head from the corner of the wall, he saw the girls carrying mattresses up the long staircase.

"Lucy, you're first," Mirajane said, her heart pumping with excitement and slight fear.

"Ok," the blonde replied. "Someone push me though when I get on."

Then Lucy set her mattress on the top of the staircase trembling a little with fear as the ground peered up at her tauntingly. She bent her knees, as she stepped on the mattress to ensure she wouldn't fall.

"Ready?" Bisca asked, as she stepped behind Lucy ready to push when the blonde was ready.

When Lucy nodded Bisca pushed and Lucy went,

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Then the mattress jerked a little, and bent flush to the stairs as she flew down them, her stomach dropping. Lucy stayed upright though as she picked up more and more speed, and grinning widely. As the mattress hit the ground Lucy looked up with a thumb up, and the girls cheered happily.

"Bisca, you're a genius. That was so…awesome!" she called, going to the side as Mirajane got on, ready to take the joy ride.

As the girls took more and more rounds of going down the stairs Natsu whined since what they were doing seemed like fun.

"That looks like fun," Natsu said, "Let's do it…"

"No!" Elfman whispered fiercely, motioning to the laughing Erza. "If Erza even hallucinates that she sees us, we're dead meat. Literally."

Running quietly yet fast, they made it to their room without the girls even knowing that they came out.

The next morning it was sunny, with no clouds in the baby-blue sky. Right now they were all sitting in the kitchen and chowing down on their breakfast. Surprisingly, it was quiet and tranquil besides forks and knives clattering on the dishware.

"You cook really well," Lucy said, sipping some oh er tea and chewing on some hash browns.

"Thanks," Mirajane said sweetly.

Quickly noticing Lucy's cup of tea was almost finished she asked,

"Lucy, would you like me to refill that for you?"

"Oh, sure," Lucy said happily, although she couldn't help dwelling on Natsu's and Erza's kiss…It still bothered her immensely, even though she didn't know why. It was only a dare, and a wrong said one at that.

As Natsu got up, for a fifth plate of food he noticed that things were pretty tense when Mirajane refilled Freed's cup of Orange Juice. She would glance at him, and then turn away when he looked at her. If they both caught each other looking they would turn away and try to pay attention to other things. Natsu wasn't that stupid that he could tell they both cared for each other. He didn't know why Mirajane lied, and said she didn't like Freed. Maybe the feeling was mutual when it came to obliviousness.

When he sat back down, he looked across the table and asked, "Alzack, have you got your homework done for Wakaba's class?"

Alzack's eyes widened and he replied, "No way. I'll have to do it tonight, or wake up pretty early tomorrow."

"Same,' Gray said, chugging down his ice water. "I sware he gives us over fifteen assignments a week."

"I remember those days' men," Elfman said with a sad shake of his head. "I'm grateful to be a junior so I don't have him anymore. Every time I see him, I used to think wow dude, we're your nakama; can't you give us men a break."

"What about the girls," Levy whispered.

Freed smirked at the guys and said, "I'm a senior so I'm almost out of Magnolia High. It gives me relief to get away from those Phantom jerks."

"Wait till' college though," Mirajane said, entering the conversation. "You'll see them there too."

"Yeah, evergreen told me about it," Elfman said with a nod.

"Great," Freed complained, stuffing some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"We need to settle the score with them," Gray said darkly. "After what they did last year."

"It might have not been them," Bisca pointed out pathetically.

Alzack sighed. "We know it's them Bisca. You saw the marks and the damage they did."

"Huh?" Erza asked, totally confused by this information. "What happened?"

Elfman looked at her. "They tied Levy, Jet, and Droy around the tree in Southgate Park. It wasn't a rope either, it was metal. Gajeel's metal. They were beat up when we found them, and they had the phantom mark all around their bodies."

"Those bastards!" Erza said, feeling anger bubble inside of her. "Master knew about this right? Surely he would have done something by now."

"No," Freed said shaking his head. "He knows the cost of two groups fighting. Especially a gang and a guild, which are the most powerful in Magnolia. But if Phantom pushes us too far, he'll definitely do something."

Lucy glanced over at Levy who was staring at the table with an unreadable face and expression.

Then it got silent and no one felt hungry anymore. When all the dishes were put into the sink Lucy asked, "Where's the maid go for cleaning the dishes?"

"You dismissed her, as well as the others," Erza reminded.

"Oh right!" Lucy said, putting a small finger on her angular chin. "Then who's going to clean the dishes?"

Mirajane said, "You right? Have you ever cleaned dishes?"

"Nope," Lucy said with a shake of her head. "Maybe it'll be fun to do them. I don't really know how to do them but by watching, I can totally do it."

"Really?" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy with an amused face. "I'll help you clean the dishes then."

Lucy nodded although she felt as if she were glowing in the inside.

As everyone filed out the kitchen Freed said, "Last guy upstairs gets the bunny boxers."

He began to run up the stairs quickly, Gray right on his heels.

"I'm not getting them again!" Gray yelled, feeling sorry for whoever was going to get them.

As the guys ran up the stairs, Freed smirked down at Gray while Gray had a scowl on his face. Alzack was right behind Gray then getting slightly got ahead, while Elfman skipped stairs and pushed Gray out the way so he fell down the stairs.

"Curse you!" Gray yelled, running up the stairs as all the guys yelled.

"Fairy Tail is truly made up of some idiots," Levy said, shaking her head and laughing with the other girls.

* * *

"Yeah, so fill the sponge with soap," Natsu instructed, standing back and smiling while Lucy got a bar of soap and rubbed it on the sponge. He laughed when he saw her frown; she kept rubbing the sponge but no soap would form. Finally, he got seriosu again and approached her on her right.

"No, not that soap," he said with a shake of his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a simple look.

"Oh," she said, turning to look into his black eyes innocently. "Then what soap?"

Natsu picked up the detergent bottle and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said blushing at her ignorance of this chore.

As she poured the green liquid on the sponge she asked,

"Why didn't Happy come?"

Natsu answered, "There was a lot of fish at home so…"

"Ahhh," she said turning the faucet on for hot water and grabbing a random bottle.

Natsu grabbed her hand which was surprisingly soft, and he felt a spark when he touched her fingertip. She didn't let on though.

"Don't use that," he said with a laugh, shaking his head. She glanced over at him confusingly. "What you picked up was bleach," he explained.

After cleaning a few more dishes Lucy smiled.

"This is pretty simple," she remarked, setting a plate into the sink where the other finished dishes were.

Nastu smiled. "Yeah, but you have a lot more dishes to do."

"Thanks to you," she said bumping his shoulder with a laugh.

Then Natsu's eyes took a serious look and he said, "Lucy, there's something I wanna talk to you about. It's one of the reasons I volunteered to help you."

"Ok spill," Lucy said breezily, rinsing off a plastic cup.

"Why'd you leave the room after I kissed Erza?" he asked plainly yet with a serious air.

"Oh uh-"she said, finding it hard not to leave his magnetizing gaze. "I got an eyelash in my eye and it got pretty annoying."

"Really?" he questioned, his voice not skeptical at all.

Lucy nodded and gulped a little.

Natsu actually believing her, continued to dry the dishes.

* * *

"See you on Monday!" Lucy and Erza called, smiling widely at their friends.

"Yeah," they said, waving back at the two ladies.

As Erza shut the door she looked at Lucy and said, "You know that was a pretty fun sleepover."

"How long to the train station?" Bisca asked, holding her bag over her shoulder.

"Six miles," the guys groaned.

"Oh right, you boys would know that," Levy said teasingly.

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and blew a black tendril from his face. Natsu put his arms behind his head and smiled, loving the feel of the warm breeze.

"Why do you like to crash the girls' sleepovers?" Mirajane asked curiously.

Elfman replied, "Because your sleepovers are fun."

"You're not supposed to admit that!" Alzack shrieked.

Elfman shrugged and smiled at his sister lovingly. "Men admit their joys."

"Well, I thought that this sleepover was definitely one of the best I've been to," Levy said, clasping her hands and looking over at her friends.

"But," Natsu said getting everyone's attention. "I hate that house. What their father does tot them…it's non-negotiable that he deserves to go to hell."

Everyone stopped to look at the ridiculously huge mansion, hiding and concealing two wonderful girls inside.

* * *

"Why did you ignore my phone call last night?" Lucy's father asked out of the phone, sounding angry and constricted.

"We were busy sir," Lucy answered softly, and closed her eyes firmly.

"That's no excuse! When I get back you will face punishment immediately! I'm trying to teach you responsibility and yet, you abuse it once again. Get Erza on the phone Lucy," he said agitatedly.

She walked over to Erza and handed the phone to her, her arm shaking with fear and sadness.

When Erza finished talking to him she said, "O fell like there's no way escaping him. But Lucy, we'll find a way out. I promise."

"Me too," Lucy said as well.


	9. Lets start where we finished

It was lunch, at Magnolia High and the cafeteria was buzzing. People were talking about the weekend and its fleeting moments, which seem to be stuck in their brain. There were rumors, of snow about to fall later on and that was bringing up people's spirits. The romantic and cold season that seemed to warm up everyone's spirits. Some people were flirting by the window sill while others, were watching the football team compare their arm muscles.

The lunchladys seemed like they were in a happy mood today, by serving out good food to the students. Like mash potatoes (not full of moldy bits of potatoes), roast beef and gravy. It felt like a good motion of peace for everyone, after a little while of drama and school notions. But the girls in Fairy Tail were laughing and smiling happy to be with one another.

"Ladies, I have great news," she said, her blue eyes radiant.

"Oooh what is it?" Cana asked, drinking some "water" from her thermos.

Mirajane set down her sandwich and looked at everyone, while they matched her stare with anticipation.

"Master is back," Mirajane announced joyfully.

"Great," Lucy said, taking a sip of water. "I can't wait to meet him. He sounds so amazing."

Erza grinned at everyone. "I'm so glad I get to see him again, it feels like a dream or something."

Everyone besides Lucy understood how fond Erza was of the old fool. His spirit was still young, but he was nearing his age of deceasment.

"We're meeting again tomorrow right?" Levy said, pushing up her glasses, and smiling prettily. "You two up for it?"

"Of course," Lucy said high fiving Levy while the whole table smiled with joy.

"Lucy," Erza whispered to the blonde. "Dad comes back tomorrow, so how…?"

"Oh yeah," Lucy said quietly, turning away with a frown, not hungry for her apple anymore. She put it down on the table and looked at it, purposefully ignoring their stares.

Suddenly the table got quiet as they overheard the news. Not their father, not again. Lucy still didn't know that they knew her secret so it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Levy said, sipping some of Lucy's untouched chocolate milk. "There's a winter play coming up."

"Really?" Erza and Lucy asked in unison. Their eyes sparkled and Levy joined in with the "sparkle" attack.

"Yup," Levy said with a wink. "Auditions are Thursday and Friday next week."

"I am going to try out," Lucy sang, getting up from the table. "C'mon Erza and Levy, let's go to the drama room. Maybe they have some scripts for the play."

"Aye!" Erza and Levy chorused, getting up from the table as well.

As they ran out the lunchroom happily, and giddily Loke turned to the guys and asked,

"What is with them?"

Gray leaned back, and watched the door where they just exited. "I heard there's a play coming up, maybe that's the reason."

"Ok," Natsu said, pumping his arm and fist into the air with a goofy smile. "I wanna try out too. To beat Erza."

All of the guys groaned.

Laxus turned to Bixlow and asked, "How does his brain function?"

Gerard shook his head with a small, secretive smile. But just as a long, brown-haired beauty walked by he jumped off the table and smiled at her with a friendly grin. She frowned. Why couldn't he love her?

"Wait up Ultear," he said, nudging her shoulder playfully, until he saw her look; but soon enough his smile got infectious and she couldn't help to smile back.

As the duo walked away Natsu said, "Ok, time to get a script. It better have some dragons in it, or something cool like fire breathing vegetables."

Loke pushed up his green tinted glasses, and his deep blue eyes looked over the room with a disdain. "If there's a princess and she's hot, I'll go for prince," he said, getting from the table and walking towards a couple of girls laughing at something.

Bixlow started to laugh, as he saw Loke talking to the girls and flirting quite heavily. He was winking, and smiling the smile that got girls quite hooked.

"What?" Freed asked.

Bixlow sighed. "Those two girls, that Loke is flirting with, their going out so that may be a problem."

"Ouch," Freed said, eyeing the girls glare on Loke. "So those two are…he got unlucky this round."

"Natsu," Jet and Droy said, cracking their knuckles and glaring heavily at them. "we heard you made our Levy puke."

Then they turned to Gray. "Were you part of it as well?"

"No," Gray said with a serious look. He was lucky he was telling the truth this time. "It was all Natsu."

Alzack cleared his throat and said to Natsu, "Now man, would be the time to run for it."

Natsu nodded and hightailed out of there without a second of hesitation.

* * *

"Is it just me, or is this script really long?" Lucy asked Natsu, in study hall while her cheeks puffed out adorably.

Flipping through the pages she yelled, "How am I supposed to memorize all of this?"

"Shhh!" the class yelled back, putting a finger on their lips.

A few guys chuckled at her spirit.

"S-Sorry," she replied, both of her hands up with a terrified expression.

Natsu complained, "Its terrible Luce. It doesn't have any fire breathing vegetables, and the least…fruits."

A few people who overheard what he said rolled her eyes. That's what a normal person would say, when their waiting for their friends to crack up at the joke. It's sad the guy was dead serious when he said that.

"You idiot," she whispered shamefully, hitting him with a book. He rubbed his head with a grimace. "But anyway, since Loke, Gazille and Erza are going for the role of the prince…"

"Huh?" Natsu interrupted. "Gazille and Erza? What the-"

"Gazille is going for the evil prince," she said with a wink. "And Erza thinks that it's really sexist for guys only to try out for the prince, and be the prince, so…"

"Isn't there a kissing scene though?" he asked, scratching his salmon-colored hair.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh!" the class said angrily, once again.

"S-S-Sorry," she said, bowing her head a little this time around. "but anyway, I'll get her to try out for the king. He has a lot of action scenes, and there's no romance. Plus, he is more superior and she loves stuff like that."

Natsu nodded with agreement.

"I wouldn't mind Loke as the prince though, if I become princess," she said biting her glossed lips. "He is really handsome, and has ton of experience."

For some reason, Natsu was oddly disturbed by that comment.

"Same with gray," she added, then looked at Natsu through her eyelashes. When he looked slightly pissed, she beamed inside but put a serious front. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said grumpily.

"Uh-huh," she said, obviously not believing him at the moment "But anyway, why don't you try out for prince? Especially since there's no fire breathing fruits."

Natsu had to laugh at that. "No way," his eyes full of amusement and something else she couldn't read.

"Why? What's so funny about being the prince?" she asked, her demeanor showing pure curiosity.

"I don't really know," he said. "But, it seems boring, and the role seems stupid."

Lucy was surprisingly cool with his answer.

"Ok," she said, ready to ask him a very random question. "Have you ever, kissed anyone besides Erza?"

"No," he said, giving her a weird look. "Although, I wish that dare never happened."

"Oh," she said softly, still a little shaken by what she witnessed.

"What about you?" he asked.

"You shouldn't ask girls that question," she said huffily, while turning away from him with a small smile.

"Why?" he asked, raising a pink brow and getting a cocky expression.

"Because," she said, crossing her arms and trying not to smile too much. "Because the first kiss is magical; something they'll never forget, and hopefully won't regret. For boys, so not the same feeling."

Natsu contemplated what she said to him. Does that mean that she's never kissed anyone?

"But anyway," Lucy said. "Let's look over Wakaba's homework."

He looked at her planner, and found that she only had to do…two problems? While he had to do fifteen.

"That's not fair," he said. "I have way more work to do than what you have."

Lucy laughed nervously, and twirled her hair while her cheeks turned a faint pink color. "I might have um, negotiated a little."

"_Lucy," Wakaba said, trying not to let his eyes roam from her face although it wasn't working to well for him; with this particular young lady. "What do you want to talk to me about?"_

"_This homework," she said. "Isn't it a little too much homework?"_

_She leaned in close, showing her overexposed bosom and beautiful face. This was too much! "How about two problems?" she asked, with a sexy wink and dragging the zipper lower and lower…_

"_Sure," he said dreamily._

"_Thank you," she chirped, walking out the classroom with a big grin on her face. _

"You'll have to teach me how to negotiate," Natsu said.

Lucy laughed. "I don't think you'll know how."

"Why do you have a glove over your hands?" he asked.

Lucy leaned in and whispered, "That's where Fairy Tail mark is."

Natsu nodded. "So about that negotiating…"

"No."

* * *

"I can't believe he's coming today," Lucy said. "And, a whole day early too. He's supposed to come tomorrow, not tonight. Damn it all!"

"I know," Erza said, pacing around the room. Then she stopped and looked at Lucy; her brown eyes wide with an idea. "I need to call Gerard."

Running out of the room Lucy sighed and walked towards her bedroom angrily.

As Erza picked up the phone and dialed Gerard's number her headache increased.

"Hello?" a male voice asked through the phone.

"Gerard," Ezra said, close to tears.

"Erza?" he asked, his voice taking a more loving tone. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, can I meet you somewhere? I need to talk to you."

"Of course, where do you want to meet?"

"The coffee shop, a few blocks away from the high school."

"Got it, see ya' soon."

Then Ezra grabbed her purse and jacket, then left the house leaving Lucy there with tears pooling out of her eyes.

When Erza got there she saw Gerard sipping some drink out of a mug, courtesy to the restaurant. It smelled of coffeecake and burnt hot chocolate. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with a v-neck, tight fitting blue shirt. He had sunglasses on his shirt, and he was so handsome that it literally took her breath away.

"Gerard?" she asked, nearing the table. When he got up, they just looked at each other drinking each other in. her hair was up in a ponytail, and she wore a French coat and mid-thigh boots. She looked beautiful as always. Then he wrapped his arms around her, and she nestled herself in his arms. Feeling refreshed and thankful, for having a great friend as he was.

"I got you some of their strawberry cake," he said, as he pulled away and sat on the chair.

"What would I give to spend some of those years talking to you?" she asked him, with a smile only for him.

He smiled warmly at her, and squeezed her hand from across the table. "We're talking now, and that's all that matters."

Erza blushed a little and said, "I need to talk to you about Lucy's dad. Me and Lucy, we're thinking of running away and using our bank accounts and savings, then finding a decent place to live."

"That sounds good," he said. "When are you thinking of leaving?"

"Soon I hope," she answered. "We still have a lot to figure out but, we'll get out of there…soon."

"When are you going to contact the authorities about this?" he asked, "because this needs to be exposed as soon as possible.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Definitely," taking a bite of her strawberry cake. After polishing off the cake she asked, "Can we take a walk? It feels stuffy in here."

"Yeah," he said and together they walked out of the café. It was sunny outside but the air was cool and refreshing.

"The sky sure is blue," she said, momentarily distracted. Gerard laughed, and intertwined his fingers with hers so naturally, that it didn't make the air around them uncomfortable.

Changing the subject he said, "I hear you're going to try out for the play as prince."

Erza nodded. "Of course. Prince's rule so I will as well. I'm going to run for president this year as well. But of course if I win, I'll have to wait next year to get the full title."

Then Erza stopped walking and looked at him with sad eyes. "What's your relationship with Ultear anyway?"

"We just became friends when you left," he explained, not wanting to talk about her at the moment.

"Oh," Erza said, as they started to walk again.

"I heard that you and Natsu kissed," he said lightly, although you could hear the slight gruffness in his voice.

"Yeah," she said with a shake of her head. "What a dumb dare."

Gerard looked away from her. "I don't like other guys kissing my girl. Even if they are nakama."

Erza blushed. Surely he didn't mean in the brotherly way…

For some reason they stopped walking, and were facing each other. Then he touched her cheek gently and leaned in close making her heart, to start to race.

"Let's start where we left off, all those years ago," he said smoothly sharing a knowing look with the red-haired beauty.

Erza smiled at him, and her brown eyes softened. She began to lean towards him, as did he towards her. Her eyes closed completely, while his were drooping little by little. Both of their lips awaiting the kiss they've longed for since when they first meet. When his lips finally touched hers the feeling was sensational. His lips were warm and soft above hers, and she felt as is she were in a dream she never wanted to leave or forget. Then their hands fell apart and she ran a hand through his hair, as his lips parted and sank in her moistness with pure passion. His arms encased her waist and he pulled her closer, wanting to feel her body as close to him as possible.

Ad they stood there, embracing they didn't a notice a black-haired guy walking way and cussing to himself.

* * *

A/N:

I want to thank all the reviewers, and all the people being patient with me. I'm sorry, and bless your hearts…truly, I mean that. But if you enjoyed the chap, read and review plz!


	10. Torn

"I can't believe I thought she'd be al little interested in me," Gray said, as he walked towards his apartment. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket, and his mouth was set in a hard frown. With his aura dark, his thoughts were jumbled and centered on the ruby haired girl he loved. "I really am an idiot," he said, shaking his head disgustedly.

"I don't think so," a feminine voice said behind him affectionately.

'_Huh?' he thought._

Then he paused mid step, a few people walking past him giving him weird looks.

When he turned to look behind him, he saw a blue-haired beauty and enemy.

"Lluvia?" he asked, confused by her sudden appearance.

"Yes," she said, blushing happily that he remembered her name.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

Unnerved by his tone she said, "Lluvia knows this is a public place right? Though, Lluvia saw you walking so Lluvia thought she'd say hi."

Gray was very surprised at how nice…and slightly annoying she was. He was also surprised by how he felt a sudden kindness to this young lady. It was really odd, and he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Well, uh I got to go so see you at school," he said, starting to walk again and raising a hand as a farewell.

Lluvia squealed happily, and she jumped into the air gladly.

"Gray," she said softly, her heart skipping a lot of beats.

* * *

"And then…he kissed me!" Erza said to Lucy, grinning like a madman. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her red hair slightly out of place. Her eyes were glassy and she was little jumpy, always touching her lips in shock.

"Aww," Lucy said with a big smile, while squeezing her sister's hand in happiness as well.

"But," Erza said, sitting back down on the bed. "Gray saw us, so now I feel guilty…I figured out that, I might like him a little."

"Huh?" Lucy asked. "I thought you loved Gerard?"

"I do," Erza said, getting angry with her. "It's just…Gray…"

'_Uh oh,' Lucy thought. 'Love triangle.'_

"Then, maybe you should break it off with Gerard," Lucy suggested, pained with that idea. "It's not fair to either of them, if you're not firmly in love with one of them."

"You're right," Erza said, her thoughts and feelings all befuddled. Although she knew this decision was mature, it broke her heart to do this. She loved Gerard, but with gray…it was more like sexual tension. All teenagers had that.

"It'll work out somehow," Lucy said, hugging Erza sympathetically.

"Lucy! Erza! Come down here right now!" a familiar voice yelled.

Lucy pulled away, and the two girls exchanged glances. Mr. Heartfilia. He did say that he was coming but, not this early. Then they rushed downstairs and curtseyed to him, not looking up and saying,

"Good afternoon sir!"

It was still before five.

As they raised their heads he asked, "Where are all the maids and chefs? My chauffeur didn't come for me, so it was highly embarrassing to be caught riding in a taxi."

Lucy trembled and she grasped her shirt tightly. "I d-dismissed them a few days ago. But they'll um, be back to-"

Mr. Heartfilia slapped his daughter across the face so hard it echoed in the empty house. Erza gasped, and shut her eyes tightly to not let angry tears leak out of her eyes. Lucy's skin stung where her father's hand had made contact with. It was already turning a darker color, as soon as her father's hand released her cheek.

"Lucy! Never do that again or you'll be confined in your room for a week. No food, visitors, water, maids and so on. Do you hear me girl?" he said with such a ferocity that she started to tremble even harder.

Lucy nodded painfully while she gingerly touched her cheek.

"Since I'm too tired to punish you girls correctly, you both get grits punishment," he said, leading them to the kitchen, and pulling grits from a cabinet.

In a few minutes there were eight piles of grits on the golden ground. They sparkled in the light, like small crystals and it made them shiver.

"This time, you'll be on those for four hours today," he instructed, piercing their eyes with his blue ones. "Get in position. My only bodyguard at the moment will be watching you so if you disobey me, I'll enforce my own way of correcting stuff."

Soon enough tall buff Asian was in front of them with a non-emotional face. Although you could tell, his black eyes behind the sunglasses were studying the girls over critically.

"Start now," their father ordered, walking out of the room and heading up the stairs with a yawn.

Lucy and Erza put both of their knees on each pile, as their elbows were on the last two. In a few minutes they could already feel the grits breaking their skin, as blood trickled down their room sickingly. Pain engulfed them, and it took all their willpower not to scream and get off the grits.

* * *

"Why aren't Lucy and Erza here?" Cana asked at lunch the next day.

Natsu overheard her question and spat, "Their dad came back yesterday night." Then he shook his head and whispered, "What a bastard."

Gray looked over at Gerard who was talking rapidly to Ultear. Jealousy ripped through him, yet none of that emotion showed on his impassive face.

Just then Erza and Lucy walked into the lunchroom, a little out of balance but otherwise fine. Erza was wearing brown leather leggings, suede gray heels with a long dark blue sweater and white tube top underneath. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs were pinned back with a slight arc. Lucy had black skinny jeans on, with purple heels. She also had a purple and gray, elbow-length striped v-neck with a black vest. Her hair was in a braid to the left of her shoulder; and on her head was a faux white flower.

As they walked over, they slumped on the bench with relief.

"Sorry we're late," Lucy said, with a sad smile that was restricting her feelings. "We…slept in."

"What did he do to you guys now?" Natsu asked angrily before anyone could stop him.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You guys know about…how?"

"Me," Erza admitted, catching Gerard's sad gaze and quickly turning away.

Lucy smiled a little. "Oh, it only makes us stronger friends then."

Levy and Mirajane smiled gratefully at the blonde.

"What did he do?" Natsu asked again.

"Grit punishment for four hours. I'm surprised we didn't topple over from pain," Erza joked, trying to lighten the heavy air. No one laughed, since that predicament wasn't funny. And...they knew how to properly share pain.

"Don't joke about that dammit!" Gray yelled at her, causing her eyes to widen. "I've heard of that kind of abuse. It's horrible."

"Anyway," Lucy said, changing the subject. "How's school so far?"

"Boring," they all chorused; except Mirajane and Levy.

"Nerds," Laxus whispered.

"Oh shut up!" Levy yelled angrily. She wasn't scared of him, no matter how strong the guy was. Mirajane sighed when she saw Freed laugh with Laxus. She hated at times, that he was a follower. When his gaze met hers, they both looked away shamefully.

"Is it me, or do you look gorgeous today?" Loke asked Lucy, kissing her non-gloved hand with a gentle, yet tender flourish.

She giggled at his flattery.

"Let me carry you princess to your next class, "he said, picking her up bridal-style when the bell rang. She protested, but yet, you could tell she secretly enjoyed this treatment from the handsome young man.

As they walked out Bisca said,  
"They'd be a cute couple."

"Yeah, if he wasn't such a flirt, "Levy said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Erza asked the salmon-haired boy as his eyes widened,

Natsu looked up and said, "Erza, I can't find my second lunch bag anywhere. I was going to finish it as I walked to my nest period."

Erza sighed pitifully.

Then Gray walked by with a handsome smirk. "Nice."

When Erza looked at Gray he looked away, and picked up his speed.

'_I knew it,' she thought. 'He was the one watching us.'_

Running up to Gray, she took his hand and pulled him hard to the corner of the lunchroom.

"Hey!" he said surprisingly.

Gerard shook his head, and rushed out the lunchroom cursing under his breath and feeling tears pushing at his eyelids. Ultear stared after him then glared at Gray and Erza. Gerard loved Erza, he said her name countless times…and Ultear hated that. She hated how after all those years; Gerard was still in love with Erza. Ultear decided right then, she would do something about that tiny little obstacle in her perfect life. She was the president and the most popular in school. She had the power laid right on a platter, waiting to be savored and chewed to no end.

* * *

"Gray…do you love me?" Erza asked, staring in his eyes with emotion he didn't know she possessed for him.

"I did," he replied truthfully. "I do. But we could never work out. Gerard loves you, you…love him."

"But!" she protested, and he put a finger on her lips with a small smile.

"Thank me later," he said softly, winking at her and walking out of the lunchroom. He didn't notice a blue-haired girl, crying at the water fountain.

* * *

It may have been beautiful outside, but the drama and anger seething out of everyone was overwhelming. Gerard was talking to Laxus and Bixlow, but constantly glancing at Erza. Gray acted like nothing ever happened and was laughing with Jet and Droy about an instance at school. Lucy was talking to Loke, and pointing up at the stars with happy smiles on their faces.

"Where is Master?" Levy asked Mirajane.

The white-haired girl frowned and bit her lip. "No idea. He should be here by now."

Natsu and Happy were also looking at the stars silently.

"The stars look like fish," happy said dreamily, pawing at the air trying to get it.

But Natsu wasn't paying attention. He glanced back at Lucy and Loke; wishing he was the one making the blonde laugh.

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

Natsu shook his head and looked back at the cat.

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

Happy sighed. "Nothing."

"Look!" Alzack said, with stars in his eyes. "Our beloved Master is here."

Soon enough a small elderly man was walking towards them with a tall walking stick. He was really short with a thick, white mustache. He was wearing a jacket, pants and a long-sleeve shirt.

"Master!" the group yelled lovingly.

Lucy's jaw dropped and her brown eyes widened.

"That's…master?"


	11. Turmoil: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail OK! Jeez…it seems, I've said that millions of times now. But anyway, here's the new chap! Hope you like it!**

_A/N: Im so sorry, for not updating! It's been such a long time eh? Such nostalgic thoughts...but this chapter is a little long and full iof info so pay attention...it's hard to undertand at first. But here goes something! _

* * *

Erza walked over to Lucy and smiled. It was great to finally see and interaction between Lucy, and the master. If Lucy heard all the rumors about him, it wouldn't surprise the girl if he lived up to all of those standards. She put her hands on her hips, and looked over at the short man. "Yes it is Lucy. Let's go say hi."

Master was talking to some of the other guild members when Erza and Lucy started to approach him. Erza was confident as usual while Lucy was really nervous while her big smile was a façade. Then Master looked up and saw Erza; his old face lighting up with pure joy. His eyes were shining and his skin, actually looked less wrinkled than usual. "You're back my child, and still as beautiful as ever," he said, then glanced at Lucy; looking her over longer than necessary. "A newbie eh? And a cute one at-"

"Master!" Erza interrupted, causing the old man to chuckle but one eye was still surveying the timid blonde.

"Hi," Lucy said, waving at him with that weird smile on her face. Her legs were shaking and her cheeks were pleasurably pink.

'_Nice body,' he thought. 'And face…it's good to see a good one every now and then. Keeps me young!'_

"Hello," Master replied. When he waved back he smiled kindly at Lucy but Erza could sware that a little lust was growing in him as well. That pervert. As his hand got mysteriously closer to Lucy's behind her eyes got wide and she started to yell once again; seeing he fit, Master left with that chuckle escaping his lips. Yes, it was good to be back.

As he began to talk to other members Erza smiled, feeling renewed that her Master was here. Then she looked up at the sky, and started to as Lucy about it; wanting to learn more about them again so it could refresh her memory. Lucy nodded; her persona oddly happy and she began to talk to Erza happily…both of their laughs echoing around the park.

But as they kept doing that Erza realized she really needed to talk to Gerard…

* * *

"Want to skip school tomorrow?" Lucy asked, while the tow sat on the living room floor. The TV was on, and a really dramatic soap opera was on which seemed to make Erza even more agitated with this ridiculous acting. Lucy and Erza were facing each other, and since it was dark…the light seemed more dim than usual.

"No!" Erza said her face blanching. "What if he finds out…?"

"He's gone," Lucy said, throwing some chips in her mouth and regretting it as her stomach turned. Too much grease and salt can do that to people. "Besides, we can get one of the maids to say we're sick or come up with some excuse. He'll listen to them after all! But please…I need to go shopping again."

Erza couldn't say no to those big brown eyes, so she turned away and crossed her arms. Her cheeks flushed and she huffed, "Fine."

"Yes!" Lucy said jumping up and hugging Erza tightly. "You're the best sister ever."

"I know," Erza laughed, as her eyes softened. Though her gaze darkened when cooing noises came from the TV. It was starting to get really annoying.

"Let's go street side today," Lucy said, as she released her grasp from her sister, and put a hand on her chin cutely; analyzing the situation from her head. "But, we have to make sure to stay away from school."

Erza nodded, then grabbed the remote and threw it at the TV making Lucy jump up; while cold sweat ran from her forehead. Erza was scowling and her eyebrow had a serious muscle spasm.

Then Erza turned her gaze to Lucy and smiled, making Lucy sweat even more. Sometimes, she was a little too bipolar for her taste.

Erza glanced back at the TV in its devastated state. The screen was cracked, while a black liquid was covering the screen.

Erza said, "We may need to go shopping for a new TV Luce. Now I'm in."

"A-aye!"

* * *

"Dude, Gerard…are you OK?" asked Loke while they were walking to their respective apartments. The cold air was nipping at his cheeks, making them a deeper pink. His golden hair was flying in the wind and he brought his jacket closer to his shivering body. It was really dark now, but they didn't care.

"Yeah," Gerard said softly, replaying Erza's message in his head over and over again. This is what it said:

"_Gerard…hi, you there? This is hard for me to say but…I can't be with you now. I love you-man, it sounds so fake but-for some reason, I have feelings for Gray. Why am I telling him this again Lucy?"_

_A different voice said harshly, "Because you promised. Remember?"_

"_Oh yeah," Erza said with a dismissive tone. "Anyway, it isn't fair to either of you if I pick one because…you're my friends and…ugh, this is all so confusing. I'll get it right and I'll talk to Gray tomorrow for your sake. Because truly, I love you. And I'm sorry. But, I'll figure something out. See you tomorrow?"_

_It was today when she talked to Gray; that message was from yesterday. But yesterday, as Gerard stood up he felt a fierce pain he couldn't pin point. A hole in himself was there, and that someone that could patch it up with a smile alone…wasn't in his life like it used to be. Fairy Tail could cover some of the pain but it was her…his second half. He would do anything for her, anytime of the day. But…he wouldn't give up on her. He'd still love her if she moved out of the country. He knew she felt the same way, but an obstacle was getting in the way. Gray. The stripper. The exhibitionist. He didn't hate him, couldn't hate him…they were nakama. Really good friends even after all these years so they could get to know each other more. He just felt hollow pain. Maybe he could talk to Loke about it…._

_End of Flashback_

"Loke?" Gerard asked, zipping up his jacket and glancing over at the handsome guy next to him. Loke's gaze was slightly unfocused but he could look the guy in the eyes with a slight shake of his head.

"Yeah?" Loke asked, winking at a girl who passed them by on the street. The girl giggled, and blushed a little.

"Can we talk tonight? Over my place?" Gerard asked.

"Sure," Loke said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Got nothing to do anyway."

A few minutes later they were over Gerard's drinking some soda. The atmosphere was warm and light, which was contrast to them both. They were on a couch, facing each other and sitting in a comfortable silence.

"So…what did you need to talk to me about?" Loke asked, pulling off his jacket and licking his lips.

Gerard leaned forward and put his elbows on the small coffee table before him. "Erza."

'_Oh, then this is going to be a while," Loke thought._

"OK, what about her?" Loke asked, while he took a huge gulp of his soda; a small portion dribbling down his lip to his chin. He quickly wiped it off.

Gerard asked, "How did you feel when Karen died?"

Loke froze and he set down his soda; his eyes leaving his friends and focusing on the glass beneath him. That name made him feel horrible and pitiful even. After all that happened between him, and that horrible twist of fate…. He remembered as if it were yesterday. All of them in the orphanage; the pain and loss with fear and doubt crawling in between him. Those keys that changed her personality in and out. "You feel…I felt; no I feel empty," the boy said quietly. "But Aries, what she did…it wasn't right. I loved Karen, but I loved Aries too…I wonder where she is. But I feel horrible and it's like this black hole inside of me…is sucking the energy away that I've worked for so hard in my life."

Gerard cleared his throat and Loke's misty eyes turned clear. "That's how I feel right now. Mostly anyway. With Erza. But, she likes Gray too."

Loke had to double blink at the last statement. _Gray and Erza…? What the- _That was odd on so many levels.

Gerard continued, "I don't want to ruin our friendship between Gray and I because of this. But…something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"Sure," Loke said jokingly, although his breath was a little too breezy.

"I'm being serious man," Gerard said, slamming his soda on the table and watching the drink fizz over the table. Loke nodded and his gaze became more serious. "People in this school," Gerard went. "Or even around town. You can't mess around."

Loke nodded agreeingly.

* * *

"You saw what happened," Ultear said, pacing in a room with Lluvia sitting across from her. The room was dim, and Lluvia was feeling nervous. Scared even. Her eyes were full of worry and her lip trembled when she thought of Erza's and Gray's interaction.

They were at Magnolia's library. By this time, it was closed but Ultear being Ultear…she had the keys to get in when she needed. They were in a conference room, and Lluvia was at the head of the table…opposite of where Ultear was pacing. Ultear had her perfectly red lips pursed and her long brown hair was flowing too perfectly behind her. Her caramel colored skin looked wrong in the shadows although the sinister look it gave her; was appealing as well.

"Get Gerard to stop liking Erza…and I'll get you out of Phantom," Ultear said, stopping her pacing and turning to look at the blue-haired beauty with a glint of something dangerous in her eyes.

Lluvia gulped, and she stood up; her gloved hand smacking on the table. "But…Lluvia thinks that is wrong."

Ultear's eyes narrowed and Lluvia sat back down gingerly; her eyes staring at the ground now.

"That's the point stupid girl," Ultear laughed harshly, and Lluvia looked up at her with raw anger. "You get your wish eh? Gray could be yours."

Lluvia closed her eyes trying to get that painful image out of her head. Gray and Erza…together…touching…admitting their feelings…her anger…her sadness…it was still so wrong. She couldn't do that. She could never do that. She never would.

"No!" Lluvia yelled, standing up again and pointing at Ultear disgustedly. "That's wrong! Find someone else to be your puppet! Lluvia believes that…is wrong."

She clasped her hands to her chest, and tears filled her eyes; one lone tear trailing down her pale skin. Then she exited the room and shut the door forcefully; causing Ultear to curse underneath her breath.

* * *

"Nice talking to you," Gerard said, as Loke exited the apartment with a friendly smile. Gerard was standing in front of his door; his beautiful hair flowing around his hair and creating a weird halo.

Loke nodded and brought the coat up to his chin shivering severely. He waved goodbye and continued to walk towards his place; the streets abandoned except for a pretty girl running past him a tear falling on his shirt. He paused and looked at her run down the street; her legs failing at times but she kept going strong. She was only wearing a skirt, boots and shirt so she must've been cold. How weird.

But then he turned the opposite way and continued to walk; his body turning numb.

'_Man this is freezing,' he thought. 'Hopefully, no major drama happens.'_

* * *

"OK," Lucy said, the next morning as her and Erza ate breakfast. The sun was shining through the windows and the aura was happy and bright. "I'm practicing the scene with Natsu since Loke is busy tomorrow."

"With…Natsu? Really?" Erza asked, spurting down with laughter. She couldn't believe it. That idiot really wanted to practice with Lucy and try to be cool doing that? That would be a good sight to see.

"Hey! I had no one else," Lucy said. "Unless I wanted to practice with Gazille."

"Oh, I see your point now," Erza said, pointing a fork at her and chewing on some hash browns thoughtfully. "Anyway, when did you and Loke become friends? I mean we're all nakama but…you get my point."

Lucy shrugged. "He's pretty cool once you get past his superficial needs. We have a lot common which is odd. Why would I be friends with such a flirt?"

Erza snorted. Lucy was really similar to him if she admitted it or not.

As they finished up their breakfast Lucy grinned and said,

"Ok, time to get ready!"

When they were both finished getting ready they went to get their purses and headed outside; seeing a similar limo and chauffeur.

Lucy crouched down and said excitedly, "New clothes await us."

Erza laughed, and they headed towards the limo.

* * *

"Where are they this time?" Levy asked Loke while they were heading towards first period. Loke laughed and threw his head back while shaking his head. Levy, Jet and Droy exchanged curious glances.

Loke replied, "Lucy said…"-laugh-"that they're skipping school to go…" –double laugh- "…shopping.

Jet and Droy laughed.

* * *

"Heels? Flats?" Lucy asked herself while debating between the mustered colored stilettos or zebra flats. They were both cute, so it was really hard to decide.

Then she grinned. Being rich had its advantages. "You know, I'll just get both," raising her hand so the good-looking clerk could attend to her.

Apparently, they were in the most high class shoe store in Magnolia for shoes. It was quite expensive but worth it, no?

"Can I get these boots too?" Lucy asked the clerk holding up mid-thigh, black leather heeled boots.

"Of course," the clerk replied, looking over his rectangular glasses and winking at her with deep green eyes. Lucy blushed.

Erza was looking at a pair of shoes that were a turquoise color. They were sandals, and flat which she liked. As soon as all the items were purchased Erza asked,

"Where too now?"

Lucy smiled. "Clothes ahoy."

"Yes!" Erza said, giving her sister high-five. "I need a new skirt."

Lucy sighed and shook her head pitifully. Together, they walked towards the store.

* * *

"Is it true that you're actually reciting the play lines with Lucy?" Loke asked at lunch, while he took a bite of his sandwich.

Natsu nodded. "She was hoping to do it with you but she said you were busy so…"

"Oh yeah," Loke said, smacking his head. "I have five dates tomorrow. Back to back too."

Everyone sighed.

"Man, it's boring without Lucy," Natsu complained, poking at his fruit suspiciously; he didn't trust that old lunch lady with the pimple. It had hairs on it. Gross.

"Hey!" they yelled, slightly offended.

"Have any of you seen Ultear?" Gerard asked, looking around the lunchroom with a critical eye.

"No," Freed said. "But I did see her talk to Leon and his sidekick's right before lunch."

"Leon?" Gray asked confusingly. "Why would she talk to him?"

"Something isn't right." Cana said. "The last time she talked to them was kindergarten or something. She even declared that he was a loser or something."

Cana, Gerard and Gray exchanged glances.

* * *

"There's my proposition," Ultear said, outside in the hallway; her lips straining a smile. Her eyes looked tired and her hair seemed a little frizzy which was odd. It was never frizzy.

"Sounds good to me," Leon shrugged, smiling at Sherry as the pink-haired girl swooned grabbing Leon's arm possessively.

Cherie looked at Leon with pure adoration. "For love."

Ultear smirked, and leaned closer to them; her breath tickling their faces. "I'll be watching you."

As they walked away, making date plans for tonight Ultear said, "Finally, I'm getting somewhere."

* * *

"That…was the most exhausting day ever," Erza said as hundreds of bags were next to them on the limo; separating them so they had to yell to hear each other.

"Yeah, definitely," Lucy said, while she frowned trying to get a comfortable position. "But it was worth it."

* * *

Gray was walking towards his house enjoying the cold weather. His face was pale and he breathed in the fresh air openly. As he stuck his hands in his pockets he loved how the cold took away his worries; as if they were never there in the first place.

"Gray!" a female voice yelled behind him.

'_Lluvia?' he thought._

Pausing, he turned around and saw Lluvia out of breath. Her cheeks were flushed a deep reed and her eyes were slightly glassy. She was really limp and her lips were dry. She looked up at him and said,

"Lluvia…needs to tell you something."

* * *

"She knows some…but not all," Ultear said to Leon and Cherie at the coffee shop while the others were listening on the Bluetooth in her hair. Leon and Cherie didn't see it though, since it was hidden under her curtain of hair. "So don't worry about Lluvia. She might actually be the one to start all this havoc. She's obviously not going to tell Phantom since she wants to get out of it. So the only other person would be…"

"Gray," Leon finished.

"Brilliant!" Ultear winked at the boy while Cherie glared. "I warn you about my tactics though. I play, a really dirty and rough game."

Cherie and Leon laughed.

No problem.

They did that too, after all.


	12. Turmoil: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail; although, when I'm rich and famous someday I definitely will hahahaha. J.k ;D Let's get on with the story ok?**

"What is it?" Gray asked, as they sat in the café sitting by the window. It was sunny but their hoped and attitudes seemed otherwise by this odd turn of events. Two steaming drinks of coffee were in front of them but they were not focused on that in this moment. There were other things to focus on.

Lluvia took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. "It's Ultear," she whispered quietly; freaking out by just speaking her name.

"What?" he asked; not quite hearing her that well.

"Ultear," she said louder.

His eyes widened and he leaned towards the blue-haired girl causing her cheeks to turn prettily pink. "What about her?"

She replied, "She's planning something. Lluvia was there and she wants Gerard to stop liking Erza; but…it also has to do with you. And…Lucy was it? Yes, that is what Lluvia recalls."

'_Lucy,' Gray thought, 'Maybe that's why Ultear was talking to Leon and that pink-haired chick…'_

"Did she threaten you? Anyone?" he asked forcefully while his wide eyes started to narrow; making Lluvia think he was even more handsome. Dark eyelashes; framed his deep blue eyes and his face muscles were tense with anger and frustration.

"Not that Lluvia heard," Lluvia replied honestly.

Then he stood up, and tucked his chair under the small table; looking down at the girl with a kind smile on his face. As he buttoned up his jacket he said, "Thanks. Really, that helped it a lot. See you later?"

As he walked out the café she looked at the cups of coffee in front of her with a small smile. He didn't even touch it.

* * *

Then Gray headed towards Gerard's place. When he got there he knocked on the door loudly and even shouted his name a few times. It was only a little after five p.m so he should be there.

When Gerard opened the door he looked out of place. His eyes looked tired and he wore a robe that was tied wrong. "Gray?" he asked. "What's up…"

"I need to talk to you. Now."

When Gerard saw the urgency on his face Gerard nodded his understanding. Then he stepped aside and let Gray in.

"They think something's going to happen," Gray said to Gerard. "And…I sort of know what's going to happen?"

"You do?" Gerard asked. "Does it have to do with Ultear?"

"Yeah."

"Tell what's going on then."

"Well, I was talking to Lluvia a few minutes before I got here…" Gray started.

"Lluvia?" Gerard interrupted. "She's part of phantom!"

"She's part of this," Gray stated firmly.

Gerard nodded although his eyes remained unstable about Lluvia.

"But anyway…I don't know much…but I do know that Ultear is planning something. Something that's going to rile people up. I think you need to talk to her; you're the one that talks to her the most out of us and you're really good friends with her."

"I will…but will it hurt Erza? What Ultear might do?" Gerard asked.

Gray looked up and saw the raw worry in the young man's eyes. For some reason, something washed over him and he felt different. Renewed even.

"Probably," Gray said truthfully; but his eyes didn't waver from Gerard's.

They were both silent for a few moments letting this information sink into them both.

Gerard eventually said, "Should we tell the others?"

"I don't think so, "Gray replied, getting up and looking out of the window. "Unless…they find themselves mixed with this also."

* * *

The next day Lucy, Levy, Jet and Droy were chatting in English while writing their persuasive essays. Laughing was heard around the room; and the class had a light, carefree aura that was pleasing to everyone who had time with their friends.

Suddenly the speaker cam in the room and it said, "Will Lucy Heartfilia come down to the office please?"

The whole class became quiet and stared at the blonde. As she walked out the room she felt nervous and awkward. What was all that about? She hadn't done anything bad here…except seducing a teacher but that was about it. And she knew pretty well that her father didn't care enough to ask for her or call her about how school was.

'_Maybe this happens all the time,' she thought._

As soon as the door opened to the office she saw a brown haired girl sneering at her. "Yes, that's definitely her."

Lucy's eyes widened and the principal said sternly, "Come with me Lucy."

When the three headed towards the office Ultear put an object in the back of Lucy's skirt and smirked. This would be almost too easy.

As Lucy sat in her chair she felt a heavy object in the back of her denim miniskirt. Must have been the buttons on the back.

The principal entwined his fingers and put them on the small circular between them. "Do have the locket?"

'_Huh?' Lucy thought._

"Don't act dumbfounded," the principal snapped and his eyes flickered with anger. "Do you have it or not?"

Lucy squinted and rubbed her booty while an object fell out of the back of them. There was the locket; shiny and brass-colored with several charms around it.

"Omigosh, that's mine," Ultear feigned with slight astoundment; although she was clearly faking it because her eyes said something else.

Lucy's jaw dropped and she said, "I never saw that…"

"Oh, Ms. Heartfilia," the principal interrupted. "We already knew you had so we discussed your punishment-"

"Eh?" Lucy remarked.

"-Don't lie to me," he finished not catching Ultear's lips raise to a triumphant smirk. "You won't eat with your friends for a week; while being secluded at the corner of the lunchroom with a security guard. We will need to talk to your father and work some things out. Finishing off the punishment, you will have a two hour detention today."

"What?" Lucy asked, mostly freaked out by the phone call to her dad. "Let me explain…"

"No!" the principal yelled, now rubbing his throbbing temples. "You will have a lot of free time so use it wisely eh? I'm getting sick of this; really, I am."

Lucy could feel tears burn her eyes as she glared at Ultear who was trying to suppress that smirk but failing miserably. That girl had the whole staff wrapped around her finger as well as most of the student body. It was scary and wrong. The principal must have known and talked to her for a while for him to trust her throughout this whole ordeal. Who exactly was Ultear?

When Lucy walked out of the office there was a tall, muscular Asian man with sunglasses. Her hands turned to fists and angry tears came to her eyes and trailed down her face. She was trembling. She could already imagine it; the humiliation, and beating from her father for useless hours. She looed at the clock as she walked out. Great, it was luinchtime. What would she do?

As they walked on in the hall the security man said, "I'm sorry miss. I saw that lady put the locket on you when you walked in."

Lucy shook her head and her blonde hair whipped her face getting her hair slightly damp. "Then, why don't we prepare for lunch."

As Lucy walked in with the security guard the cafeteria grew quiet; from shame and humiliation she lowered her head and her hair shadowed her expression. Some people snickered while other shook their head distastefully. Her friends just stared. As Erza walked over to her the security guard said,  
"Sorry, no talking to her until her punishment is over."

Lucy glanced up and met her sister's questioning gaze and mouthed, 'Talk to you later.'

"This way miss," the security guard said to Lucy as he ushered to a small excluded table in clear sight, yet away from the other tables.

"What the…that's ridiculous, "Natsu said.

"Yeah," Levy agreed. "You should have seen her in English. It was so horrible. I didn't even talk to her to see what happened.

They all watched as Ultear walked by and crunched on a carrot with a wink.

"Something tells me it had to do with Ultear," Gray said angrily.

He exchanged glances with Gerard.

They both understood completely.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late, "Lucy said, meeting up with Natsu as Southgate Prk. "I had…detention."

"Was it because of Ultear?" he asked, pulling out the scrip and flipping to the scene they were rehearsing. They stared at each other and he tried to read her sad gaze.

"Yeah," she said, looking away with a nod. "She framed me for stealing her family locket."

"So that's why the security guard-"

"Yup," she interrupted dryly. "Let's get started. I…don't want to talk about it anymore than think about it."

Natsu grinned. "It's OK Luce! We'll figure it out."

She smiled back at him with an expression he couldn't read. She soon realized this guy had many smiles. A stupid smile, a funny; goofy smile, a cocky smile and a smile that lit up his features and made him look innocent and caring. That was her favorite smile; the innocent loving one.

"OK," she said turning away from him to grab her script. "Let's start on Act two, scene two."

Natsu nodded.

Lucy blushed a little and said, "Let's skip the kissing scene."

Natsu nodded in agreement; wanting to start acting already. "Ready? Let's start."

When she turned towards him her eyes were full of longing, pain and love while her cheeks were pleasantly rosy.

"Patrick," she said lovingly; gasping and placing a small hand on her heart with feigned sadness and shock. "I love you but…I'm force to marry him. Maybe, that will be the best choice after all."

Turning away she wiped away the fake tears now sliding down her cheek. As she felt a hand on her shoulder she tensed.

"Stop," his voice commanded with a soft feel. Natsu made his voice slightly deeper with an inflection of voice she had never felt or heard from him. "I never told you this but now I have a chance before it's too late. I love you as well princess."

'_Really? This is Natsu?' Lucy thought, 'He sounds so…different.'_

"Really?" Lucy asked, as she turned around and felt arms encase her being; strong and compassionate. His hear matched her beat and his chest rose with hers simultaneously.

"Yes," he said, his voice reverberating throughout her that made her shiver. "Although you may be another's, you'll always be mine…in my heart."

Lucy pulled away and said hurtfully, "I saw you with another…she; it hurt me."

"Ami," he said, his eyes pleading with hers so they could meet once again. "I don't love her. You know that. I love you."

"No, no I don't!" Lucy replied, with fresh tears pooling in her eyes and getting her long lashes wet and moist. "I need to go now Patrick. This stupid, wishful thinking…it's worthless. With him, I can see the world. With you, I can only feel love and occasional pain. Goodbye, for forever," she finished with a sigh.

As she walked away a voice called, "Wait!"

She stopped, and he walked towards her lifting her chin with a slim finger. She noticed that his script was sprawled on the grass while the scene was open to people walking around the park. Lucy quivered a little bit, telling herself it was only because the script said so.

"Then, while you leave, "he said, his voice getting huskier and more alluring. Which was plain weird? "Let me give you something to remember me by."

As his head bent down; she stared up at him while her eyes filled with tears but for real now. His pink hair mingled with her locks, and fell over his forehead attractively while his black eyes were closed comfortably. Her pulse quickened and she stepped away, making Natsu look up dazedly.

"We're done," Lucy reminded him. "With that scene. L-let's find a new…o-one."

Natsu smiled and walked towards her looking over her. Her cheeks were pink and she seemed to be fidgeting a little.

'_Was she sick?' he thought._

"Hey Luce," he said, causing her cheeks to become a deeper pink.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You look red and…"

"I'm fine you idiot!" she yelled while he sweat dropped

'_But what is wrong with me?' she thought._ She touched her hot cheek and was scared at this feeling rising in her.

"Let's go to the dragon scene," Natsu said excitedly.

"OK," Lucy said with a laugh.

He was smiling that smile again.

If he did that all the time, she wouldn't mind life one bit.

* * *

"Where's Lucy?" Mirajane asked Erza and the others. This week the sleepover was over her place.

"Practicing a scene with Natsu," Erza replied with and amused look on her face.

"Seriously? With Natsu?" Cana asked.

Bisca nodded. "Weird huh? Apparently, she was supposed to practice with Loke."

Levy smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "I wouldn't mind practicing with him either," she giggled.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey," Levy said quietly. "When Lucy comes, I need to tell you guys something."

They all nodded.

Just then Lucy came in with her eyes bright and a wide smile on her face. "Hi guys…" she trailed off when she saw the concern on their faces.

"What happened?" Erza demanded causing the girl to flinch.

"Yeah," Levy said. "We missed you."

Lucy's bright eyes dimmed. "It was Ultear; she said I stole something from her when I didn't. I don't know what her problem is."

Sitting down on the couch next to Mirajane the white-haired girl hugged her sympathetically.

"Things are getting really out of hand, "Mirajane said. "But it'll be set straight."

They were all in the living room quiet yet intrigued.

"But anyway…Levy, what did you want to tell us?" Cana asked.

"You know Gazille?" Levy asked, looking down at the carpet.

Lucy didn't really know him but from others looks she knew they did.

"What about him?" Lucy asked. Taking out a bag of chips and passing them around while Levy took a deep breath and looked Lucy straight in the eyes.

"I think I might like him," she said.

"Eh?"

* * *

A/N:\

_An odd turn of events, and new drama...hopfully u like it! It's soooo much fun to write :D_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PRETTY PLZ? FINE IF U DON'T WANNA THEN I UNDERSTAND. JEEZ...**


	13. Tears Like Diamonds

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters  
**

"What?" Bisca yelled, as she stood up with her long-lashed eyes aflame. Her hands were turned to tight fists and her cheeks were flushed red with anger. This couldn't be happening. After the entire guild went through… "You know what that bastard did to you right?"

"Bisca," Mirajane said soothingly although she was also mad with this unexpected predicament. "Calm down and let Levy…explain."

Bisca nodded and sat down while Erza put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Levy said, "I don't know why but…I like him. I now it's wrong and weird but…he's so handsome but in that rugged hardcore way you know? And his eyes…the most gorgeous green-"

Lucy had to agree with that.

"-And," Levy continued, "He's actually pretty nice once you sit down and talk to him…"

"You even talked to him?" Bisca roared, while her long green locks swirled around her terrifyingly.

"Bisca!" Levy yelled, while an angry arm swiped in the air around her. "If you care about me at all would you just shut up? Ok?"

They were all stunned to see Levy like this; her hands trembling and her eyes filling with angry tears. Her short, blue hair was messy around her face and she looked suddenly tired. Exhausted even. But then she pointed at her friends and said,

"Yeah! I know what he did. I experienced it, not you so just listen," she said, while they all just stared at her. But then her lips turned upwards and she said softly, "But sometimes…you just got to forgive and let go-you of all people should know that."

Bisca nodded and sat down shamefully. "Levy, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Then Levy looked up and her gaze softened. A little. "I understand if you all don't like me at the moment…I wouldn't even. But remember that you can't control your feelings. Even if the guy is the worst, dumb guy you've ever met. But the most alluring as well."

That shut everyone up and they looked at the blue-haired girl with a new found admiration. Levy was right.

"Does he like you?" Lucy asked, as she stared up at her friend curiously.

Levy shrugged and wiped her eyes sheepishly. "No idea actually."

Erza said, "Then we'll have to find out right?"

Levy smiled joyously and said, "Don't just tell the guys Ok? Especially Jet and Droy."

Everyone sighed.

If that did happen, who knows what would happen.

* * *

Elfman sighed and tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. When was she going to call back already? And when were the guys coming? He was sick of hearing all this yelling and arguing and girly stuff from the living room; even if he was in his room. It was slightly sunny but he could tell that it was going to rain anytime soon. When he stood up he sighed at the uncleanliness of his room. The drawers of were open and clothes were draped from the sides. His floor was covered with pizza boxes and unclear dishes filled with gunk. His dresser was discombobulated and his bed was messy. Since they weren't here yet he decided to clean his room to make it look a little decent. When he heard the familiar ringtone of his phone he smiled and picked it up.

He asked, "Hello?"

"Hi Elfman, want to meet up somewhere?" a female voice asked.

"Sure," he said. "Where Evergreen?"

A laugh rippled over the phone that was laced with many emotions-a few he couldn't tell. She answered,

"Silly, call me Ever."

"Ever," he played on his tongue.

She laughed again and said, "Meet me at the old burger place big boy."

He grinned. "See you there."

As he shut off the phone he stared at it smiling with nostalgic thoughts coursing through his head. All the time they used to spend together before college and the deep feelings they had for one another. Had it changed? It was a part of life after all…Grabbing his wallet and walking to the main room with a jacket sprawled over his shoulder Mirajane looked up curiously as did the other girls.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I thought…"

"Entertain the men for me," he pleaded on the floor.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Bisca winked at him and said, "No problem. Have fun k?"

As he walked out the house he realized he was smiling a lot more than he had almost the whole year. When he got to the meeting point and walked in he saw her. Her long, wavy brown hair was up in a bun while curled bangs fell over her eyes nicely. She was wearing thin, wire-rimmed glasses and a short green dress with a white sweater; accompanied with black stilettos.

"Elfman…" she said, getting up from a chair gracefully while happy tears began to fill her eyes. Walking over to him she hugged him tight as he did the same. She whispered, "Don't get used to me crying you dimwit."

He laughed and pulled away a little too look in her eyes. "How's college? Seems you haven't changed."

She giggled and took his hand, bumping her small shoulder with his large one. "Pretty good," she said. "We do a lot of stuff you know? It takes a lot of time. Majoring in art is so fascinating! Especially when dealing with stone statues and marble. I think that's a path worth taking. All of the technique is so beautiful and one of a kind. But anyway, how's high school treating you little boy? Is it "legit" like you said a few weeks ago on the phone?"

Elfman grunted. "No it sucks. Mannnnn, I hate high school."

"Understandable," Evergreen said with a knowing nod. "Hated high school too. But college ain't getting any better."

"I wonder why…" he muttered underneath his breath with a smirk.

"What did you say you little punk?" she roared.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed a little. Soon enough she joined in and the silence came between them; comfortable and nice.

"I'm sorry about that," he said squeezing her hand. "But being a freshman shouldn't be too much different right?"

Evergreen laughed and looked away with a secretive look in her eye. "Oh, you haven't experienced it yet."

'_Experience eh?' he thought. 'Hmmmmm…'_

* * *

"Where's Elfman?" Gerard asked while he put an impatient hand on his hip. The other hand was in his hair making his hair look messy but in a ruggedly, handsome way. "I need to talk to him about some…stuff."

"Yeah," Gray agreed while he exchanged glances with Gerard. He looked over at Erza who was glancing at Gerard while Gerard did the same, but frowning at the same time.

"He's gone," Mirajane said simply. "He told us to keep you guy's busy ok?" she finished sweetly.

"Then this is going to be boring," Natsu said, folding his arms with a pout.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I think this is one of the rare moments I agree with you," Gray grinned at Natsu. They slapped hands and smiled.

"Hey!" all the girls yelled this time.

'But anyway," Loke said, turning to look at Lucy while pushing up his glasses. "The scene didn't go too badly did it?"

Lucy turned away and blushed a little. "It went fine," she said while Natsu's chest expanded a few inches. "He's actually…pretty good."

"Really?" Loke sounded skeptical and incredulous at the same time. Then he looked at Natsu. "You actually did good?"

"Hey!" Natsu yelled.

"Where's Jet and Droy?" Levy asked.

Freed smirked and all the guys chuckled with him. "Jet's at the dentist while Joy is looking for some boxers. I think he might find some for you," he said, looking at Levy with a snicker while her cheeks turned pink.

"Weird...where's Alzack?" Bisca drawled.

"Shooting range again," Gerard replied with a small smile.

Bisca felt jealousy surge throughout her. "He should have taken me with him," she snapped.

"Then go," Mirajane waved. "I mean, the guys will be here for quite a while so don't worry about it hun."

Bisca gave her a look of thanks and exited the apartment swiftly.

"When will those two get together?" Lucy asked with a smile.

Gray shrugged. "They've liked each other for years and still hadn't got together. You get used to it after a little while with them."

"Gray, your clothes," Erza said disgustedly.

Gray at that time was all the way nude; while he was oblivious to that fact. So was everyone, but now that they knew…

"That's gross," Gerard said to him as he exchanged glances with Mirajane.

"Go get clothes from Elfman Gray," she ordered.

As Gray left the room Levy asked, "How do we deal with him?"

"Only God knows that," Freed said while everyone laughed. "Although, when dealing with a pink-haired idiot you get used to him."

"Freed! You-"

* * *

"How are Laxus, Freed and Bixlow doing?" she asked as they waited for the streetlight to signal green.

"Pretty good," he replied. "They're becoming more like men and it's nice to see."

Evergreen laughed and said, "You and manliness. But Elfman…I called you hear for a reason. Can we go find somewhere more private?"

"Of course," he said glancing at her and seeing her turn away. _What's going on?_

Once they found the park they also found a bench unoccupied in the middle of the sidewalk. Once she sat down she held her tummy and started crying. Fat, blubbery tears fell down her cheeks and her mascara started to drip from her eyelashes.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Elfman asked. He didn't like to see anyone cry.

"Elfman," Evergreen said, wiping her eyes with a sniffle. "I-I'm pregnant."

Elfman's eyes widened and he asked, "What? Why? How…? Who? If someone raped you I will personally…" He was in shock and kept rambling on while he just stared. Once he stopped she opened her mouth to speak.

"I cheated on you OK? Happy! Jeez, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out you idiot. I slept with this guy a few times and he was older…better looking, but not sweet like you. Yet, he's good ya know?" No. He didn't know. He never would. Not like that. Never. "After a few times of fooling around I recently found out I was prego. The thing is though; we're planning to get married and take care of the baby together. Elfman…we can't be together anymore. I'm…sorry."

Elfman just kept staring at her and felt his eyes starting to burn. He loved her? This…selfish girl that used to be fun and honest. Apparently, she didn't exist anymore. "Why didn't you tell me you had another man before coming here? It would have saved a lot of crap," he asked in a low, monotone voice devoid of emotion.

Evergreen sighed and looked at her lap. "I still like you Elfman but…"

"Cut it out," he said, turning away and standing up. "You better tell Bixlow, Freed and Laxus what's going on with you," he continued, his body tensing up. "They really would love to hear from you."

"Elfman…" Evergreen whispered sadly as he walked away with his head bent; tears falling from his eyes like diamonds.

When Elfman got back home he heard his friend's laughter echoing over in the living room. When Mirajane poked her head out and saw his face she walked over to him with a concerned look on her face. "Elfman, what's wrong?" she asked softly while putting a hand on his tightened hand.

When she felt a tear drop on her arm she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug, while her face softened. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Elfman wiped his eyes and said, "Can I talk to you later sis'?"

Mirajane nodded and searched his sad, hollow full eyes.

"I'm going to bed," he said and walked to his room. As the door closed Freed walked in the room and Mirajane smiled at him gently.

"Was that Elfman?" he asked, as he walked towards her.

She buried her head in his chest while he smiled and put his arms around her.

* * *

When Lucy and Erza returned home the next day they hadn't realized Mr. Heartfilia was there waiting for them. As Erza opened the door there was a manservant bowing low to them with a well pleased flourish.

When he raised his head he said, "Lucy, you're father demands your presence immediately. After hearing a phone call from your principal he mentioned."

Lucy nodded and felt her stomach drop uneasily. That omelet she ate not too long ago felt spoiled in her stomach.

Erza narrowed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is a sad chap but a good one too. I like the pairing but, I had to let one perfect one go down the drain some time. I feel bad 0_0 Poor Elfman! But Plz...TELL ME WHAT U THINK OK? Shud I make them get back together or what? I really don't know what to do! I luv this couple!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Plz?**


	14. A gift from Mama

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters

* * *

Lucy brought her hands to her chest and turned to Erza who was looking worriedly at her. They just looked at each other; scared about what the outcomes could be for Lucy's future. "Could you bring my duffel bag upstairs?" Lucy asked, as she bit her lip and glanced up at the stairs.

The manservant shook his head and bowed low to Lucy. "Don't let Lady Erza do that Ms. Lucy. I'll take it for you."

Lucy gulped and smiled weakly although her heart was thrumming inside her chest rapidly. She put one foot on the stairs while trembling so hard that she almost tripped up the stairs. The lights suddenly felt too hot and bright on her as the golden stairs followed her as she cascaded upwards. The air felt too hot and thick while she could only gasp for air. Her shaking hands pulled down her frilly black skirt. As she finally got to the stop the stairs she looked down at Erza and Erza nodded encouragingly.

As Lucy walked down the hallway she got closer to her father's gigantic doors faster than she hoped she would. Taking a deep breath and biting on her lips, she opened the door and stepped inside of the office.

Her father was turned away from her, and she could only see the back of his tall, leather chair. Brilliant light shone inside the room and Lucy kept her gaze on the ground.

"Lucy," he said coldly. Then he turned towards her so she could see his features. His face was impassive and squeaky clean with a freshen look. "The thing is," he said licking his lips. "I don't want to talk to you about the phone call."

Lucy instantly relaxed but her eyes widened in surprise. No way…couldn't he have said that. She could only stare at him with anticipation read in her eyes.

He entwined his fingers and leaned forward on the desk; looking at her with a blank stare. "I want to give you the keys your mom instructed me to do a long time ago."

Then he got an envelope in his coat pocket and threw it at her. She caught it eagerly, and ran her hands over the manila envelope. Cold, lightweight keys were outlined and felt as she pressed on the envelope. Then she glanced up at him with a smile that was watery and heartfelt. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks; this time, they were full of happiness not pain.

"You may leave now," he said, turning his back to her as he looked to stare out the window again. She didn't see it, but he actually had a light in his eyes.

As she left the room she opened the manila envelope, and turned it upside down so she could feel the keys on her hands. There were size keys there; three pure gold keys, and three pure silver keys with a lot of designs and individuality to them.

"What the…" she said, as she walked towards her room with a wondrous expression. "They're so beautiful," she said, caressing the keys with her fingers and feeling her mom's touches where she touched.

When she opened the door to her room she felt her body getting tackled; the feeling was like falling to your death in a slow, scary motion.

"Eh?" she exclaimed.

Lucy looked over to her left and saw Erza grinning at her; then when Erza opened her eyes they both smiled and started laughing, putting their arms around each other in a sisterly hug.

Erza asked next to her in a hushed voice, "Are you OK? I was sure that-"

"No," Lucy said, shaking her head. Then she got up and held out her hand for Erza that caught it with pleasure. The pure joy and happiness on Lucy's face hadn't been seen in a while and it allured her. "He didn't do anything to me. But he…no mama gave me these keys."

Erza's eyes softened and she smiled gently. "That's great Lucy. Do you know what the keys signify though?"

"No idea," Lucy answered softly as she looked down at them carefully. Getting an idea, she took the keys and attached the keys to the belt loop of her skirt. For some reason, carrying the keys around her everywhere would be like a guardian angel watching over her which was her mom. But then, she felt an odd need to talk to someone.

"Loke," she said, and an idea sprouted in her head. She remembered him saying something about keys and a girl Aries…something like that. Then she ran downstairs and got the phone so she could type up his number quickly. Once they made plans, she hadn't realized that tears had been trailing down her face the whole time.

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Loke said as she smiled at her on the steps to the city building.

The sun was shining down on them, and the long dignified steps reminded her of the ones in her house. Behind them was the building which was made up of marble and stone. Loke hated these emotions when he was round Lucy though. The last time he had felt something so powerful was with Karen and Aries…but that was so long ago that it was stunning and surprising all at once.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked while fixing his glasses smoothly. He smiled his signature smile at her and hoped that his golden locks were in place.

Lucy twiddled her thumbs and looked up to meet his gaze warmly. "I got these keys from my mom and I felt the weirdest thing. Um, I wanted to talk to you about them because I remember you talking about some kind of keys before.

"OK," Loke nodded, although his heart was starting to race with fear and nervousness. He didn't know if he could handle seeing these keys again…but with Lucy, it may not be that bad.

Lucy detached hr keys from her belt loop and raised them up so he could see. Loke started to get cold sweat and he thought _those keys…_ "Do you have any idea what those mean?" he said a little harsher than expected.

"No," she said, while biting her lip. "Do you?"

Loke stood up suddenly, almost losing balance on the stairs. Lucy began to stand up and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was starting to really look pale and he gulped way too loud.

He looked at a nonexistent watch on his hand and said, "Uhh, look at the time! I gotta go. See ya later Lucy!"

He quickly winked at her then ran away with abnormal speed, making her skirt fly up while guys passing "oohed" and "ahhed". Her cheeks heated and puffed out while she lowered her skirt and crossed her arms over his chest. She mumbled, "I knew he was weird…"

Then she shook her head and decided to just walk around town; she wasn't in a rush and had scheduled the chauffeur to come back a few hours later then normally expected. It was peaceful for a Saturday and surprisingly non-busy. There were only a few people and cars along the streets and sidewalks. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she heard a voice call out,

"Lucy!"

But she continued walking, thinking that it was Loke coming back to apologize. Her hands shook angrily and she kept her chin up high. But when she felt an ice cold hand touch her arm she froze and looked up; it was Gray. He was wearing his famous, mid-thigh white and black rimmed jacket which brought out his eyes and lean, muscular figure. He also wore elastic black pants and a gray shirt underneath. His black hair looked shinier today and his eyes studied her. Lucy hated to admit it but man, this guy was pretty hot.

"Hi Gray," she said, smiling at him while her cheeks turned pink with happiness. She's never really talked to him one-on-one, but maybe…today was the day. "What's up?"

Gray shrugged and put his hands in the pocket of his jacket; leaning back and admiring the sky. "Just walking around," he answered while running a hand through his long, spiky ebony locks.

"Want to hang out?" she asked. "I mean…if you don't want to then…"

"It'd be cool," Gray replied, turning to smile at her while his cheeks warmed with happiness as well. They continued to smile at each other in a friendly matter; maybe today was the day after all.

* * *

Bixlow couldn't believe it. He couldn't even put it through his thick skull that what just happened, happened to his fellow nakama. He needed to tell someone; or more specifically, Laxus and Freed since they were his closest friends. Putting his hood on his head and sunglasses he headed towards Laxus' place. When he got to it he knocked on the door he saw the door open while a handsome blonde peeked his head out with narrowed eyes.

"Oh it's you," Laxus said with an exaggerated eye roll. "What is it?" He quickly ushered him inside and Bixlow sat on the couch with a frown.

Bixlow said, "Gray and Lucy…they're in the hospital."

"What?" Laxus said, as he imagined Lucy's perfect body damaged for forever. It was just too wrong. "What happened?"

* * *

_Fifteen minutes before accident…_

"Gray, you pick the best ice cream," Lucy gushed. "This ice cream is so good compared to chef."

Gray's eyebrows shot up as he asked, "Your chef makes ice cream?"

"Yeah, weird huh?" Lucy asked as she slicked her strawberry cone.

Gray nodded. "That's ridiculous. You know, that ice cream place could be our little place…just to meet up and stuff."

Lucy looked over at him and saw him looking nonchalantly in front of him at the sidewalk. His hair blew in the breeze but he was smiling, which made her want to smile too. It seemed that they could be good friends as well. "Sure!" she said, with a happy grin.

Gray looked over at her, amused. "You sure are something else Lucy."

"Got them," Leon said in his car, while he brought his phone to his ear and smiled sinisterly.

He already spotted Gray but decided to do something to this Lucy too. For some reason Sherry and Ultear hated her. He watched in his car, which was parked at the side of a store, as the two laughed and ate ice cream together; pointing to the sky. He didn't know how much time he watched them, but it was getting on his nerves for watching them this long.

"Now," Ultear commanded.

Turning the key into the ignition, he pulled out of his parking place and began to follow them with a steady, slow rate. In a few minutes he could see their faces clearly again and they were helping a kid pick up his chocolate bar with kind looks on their faces.

As soon as Gray and Lucy crossed the sidewalk Leon thanked the Lord that they were the only people crossing and the city was a dead town. No one was here. Only the family of the little boy that dropped his chocolate bar. Leon took a deep breathy, knowing he would regret this for the rest of his life. Then he pressed his foot on the accelerator and raced towards them. The family's eyes widened and they began to scream but…it was too late. Time seemed to freeze when this happened. Gray and Lucy exchange glances then look over at the darkly tinted car coming towards them. Gray grabbing Lucy in his arms and warning her with his eyes. Leon slamming on the breaks. The impact as it hit the two teens trying to run away. Their unconscious figures on the ground as they lied on the ground with Gray still holding on to her. The people taking out their phones and calling the emergency number. Leon speeding off into the distance with guilt racing through him. It was done.

Lucy and Gray were in deep pain; although, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Lucy's leg was really swollen while it crammed as it began to internally bleed. Gray's hip was screaming and all he could do was grin and hold on to Lucy tighter. They were both bruised in miscellaneous places. Gray had a cut, above his eyebrow and cuts on his arms where the car hit him. The tires left Lucy's legs really red and messed up while long, domineering cats covered them Once they heard sirens they felt their bodies being pulled from one another's; and the full pain came now. A soothing voice said,

"It's OK; you're going to be all right."

They could do nothing but stare. Then, in a few seconds, it became darkness,.

* * *

"What?" Natsu yelled, as he grabbed his jacket and looked over at Bixlow and Laxus; anger prominent on his features. "That bastard! Whoever did that will…"

"Cool down," Laxus said with an eye roll. "We need to wait for the others before we can go visit them. And, you really need to shut up. You're voice gets so annoying when something like this happens."

Natsu narrowed his eyes and his eyes flashed. "Whatever. C'mon Happy, let's go."

Bixlow reminded, "No pets allowed at this hospital. Or at least, for a first visit."

Natsu cursed under his breath. Just then Erza barged in; her eyes widened and her face a dangerous contour. Gerard came next after her with an impassive expression. When almost everyone was there Master came in looking angry in stature.

"Let's go," he said. Everyone walked out of the house and followed the small man towards the hospital.

"It's my entire fault," Erza said with a shake of her head. "If I was with them then…"

"No," Gerard said, while he took her trembling hand in his. "It was no one's fault."

* * *

Right now a doctor was in front of Lucy and Gray. As they lye in the hospital beds, wires and breathers hooked onto them bruises and cuts were still on them evidently. Their eyes looked tired and scarred; that whole event something they would never forget.

"OK," the doctor said, pursing her kips. "Gray, your hip is severely bruised but that is the only problem spot I see. Nothing heinous. You Lucy have some internal bleeding throughout your body and badly bruised legs; but that's about it. Be happy that young man helped sustain your life' otherwise these results I'd be telling you now wouldn't exist."

Lucy nodded and smiled over at Gray, who was in the hospital bed next to hers. He caught her eyes and smiled back at her.

The doctor turned back to them, and gave Lucy a pain-killer as well as Gray. "Any parents or guardians to call?"

Gray said quietly, "May parents are dead."

Lucy's eyes angered and she said softly, "I don't think my dad would care much."

The doctor analyzed them carefully and nodded. "I'm Ms. Porlyusica by the way, so you may call me by that. Remember to eat your applesauce."

As she exited the bland room, they realized that was the first time they had seen a doctor with purple hair.

Then Gray looked over at Lucy and asked, "You ok?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I'm more worried about you though. But, I bet that applesauce is full of sleeping pills mashed up."

Gray could only painfully laugh.

Then the door opened and Lluvia rushed into the room, walked over to Gray's bedside, kneeled and took his hand in hers. "Gray, are you OK?"

Was it just Lucy, or did she hear a distinct emotion in the blue-haired girls voice.

"What happened?" Lluvia asked, as her gaze flickered over to Lucy's.

"A car slammed into us," he answered. "But I couldn't catch the driver."

"Lluvia wonders who did that." Lluvia said as she let go of Grays' hand. "Lluvia hope you do better gray; you too…Lucy."

As she walked out of the room hurriedly Lucy remarked, "She's nice for a Phantom girl."

Gray laughed, and stared at the door; where Lluvia had left. 'Yeah…she is," he agreed.

* * *

_A/N; Sorry, another long chap; but the plot thickens eh? Lucy and Gray hurt...how wiill Master react? Plz review and say your views on this! By thw way, i want to thank all the people review this. I luv u all! Sorry for not updating in a while!_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	15. The Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters (A/N: You know, it gets really annoying to keep saying that)

* * *

When Master and the guild got to the hospital, they looked all around the wings to find which wing was theirs. Finally they asked a nurse that was attending to a room and she told them where they were; but she said that they could only stay for fifteen minutes. They all nodded, and walked into a room. Once they were all in, they looked with sad expressions. Lucy and Gray were sleeping soundly on the medical beds. Lucy's blonde hair was dirty as it flowed around her and dirtied up the pillow she was resting her head on. Gray's black hair was clumped together and sticking up in random places; but other than that, they looked at peace.

Master growled and his eyes grew angry. "Whoever did this…"

Erza looked at Lucy and walked over to her hospital bed, squeezing her clammy hand affectionately. Giving her one final glance, she walked over to Gray with Gerard.

Natsu also walked over and looked at the blonde girl with rare, sad, black eyes. His strong persona he had shown earlier to the nurse was deflated. As he put a warm hand over hers, her fingers instantly curled around his instinctively. His eyes widened but then they softened in an expression that was scarcely seen.

Mirajane laughed at something that Freed said, than glanced over at Natsu, smiling. It would be fun to see those two figure out their feelings for each other.

Bisca who was uncomfortable with this development all along clenched her fists angrily and her eyes hardened, as her green hair fell upon her shoulders. "This is just as bad as what Phantom did to Levy, Jet and Droy. Could it be…?"

"We have no proof if it's Phantom this time," Freed retorted, crossing his arms.

"Who else would it be?" Cana demanded, while putting a hand on her hip. She challenged the boy's gaze and he looked at her with equal ferocity.

"Ultear," Gerard spoke quietly, but everyone looked over at him in surprise. "Gray and I were talking a few days ago…something's up. She framed Lucy so it might be probable that she's planning something else; while she planned this affair."

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Laxus asked with a dry laugh. This time, the focus was on him. Gerard looked over at him with a hurt expression. "Sure Ultear's a brat but whatever," Laxus continued with a slight shrug. "But the thing is she ties in with our school life, not our social life. So it's obviously Phantom."

"You don't know that," Gerard counteracted. "Ultear's also associated with some other group that we don't know about."

"Those were just rumors," Laxus snarled while his eyes flashed. "Besides she's just a chick, what use could she be to it anyway? Yeah right she's in a group..." he laughed again.

"Don't underestimate her," Gerard said softly; but with a tone of warning as well. The two guys looked at each other, and Erza put a hand on Gerard's shoulder. He nodded and turned his gaze away.

The room quiet with an electrifying spark of tension.

Master cleared his throat and looked over at Gray and Lucy. "We can't assume children. Besides, if we were, you know the consequences of that…"

Natsu looked up from Lucy and said angrily, "Gramps, that's crazy! Whoever hit them with a car deserves what's' coming to them."

All the guys yelled in agreement while the girls stayed quiet.

Erza nodded, and walked over to Natsu with a serious expression. "Natsu, let's be realistic here. It still wouldn't make any sense to fight about this. I'm angry, and everyone else is too, but the consequences of that happening plumb to deep for our efforts. We can't risk that. At least, not yet."

Natsu nodded, and ground his teeth while it got quiet again. The next time an incident would happen, he would protect Lucy.

* * *

When Lucy woke up she saw Gray's bed abandoned. Her eyes fluttered and she felt a bad headache coming onto her. Bringing a hand to her temple she frowned and glanced around, squeaking when she felt the hospital gown drop a few inches on her chest.

"Where's Gray?" she asked softly while pouting a little.

Then a young, nice-looking nurse came into the room with a kind smile. "Honey, if you're wondering where your friend is, he's downstairs in the cafeteria. Everything there is free to the patients."

Lucy nodded, and began to scoot of the bed. Her face was turning red with effort as she tried not to push her legs too far. Just as she touched her legs to the ground and began to stand pain shot up both of her legs and she gasped out. Tears came instantly to her brown eyes and she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my," the nurse said, running over to Lucy and gently scooping her up, with Lucy's arm and support around her neck. Pulling her with gentle steps she set the blonde in a wheelchair. Lucy smiled in relief and rubbed her teary eyes, while caressing her legs.

"You'll have to use this," the woman said with a stern look. "I forgot how badly bruised your legs are."

Lucy couldn't bear to glance down at her legs.

"I'll escort you to the elevator dear," the nurse said. "You need to go eat."

Then the nurse began to push the wheelchair down the beige hallway Nurses, patients and doctors passed them hurriedly. Murmuring was heard around but at the same time, it was insanely quiet. When they got to the elevator, the nurse pushed the button and they went inside, thankfully with no one else; it was cramped enough. As soon as they got into the cafeteria there was nothing really special about it. Round and rectangular tables were scattered around the marble, tiled floors while patients ate at them. Lucy looked around and saw Gray eating, and picking at his food. The nurse waved her off and Lucy pushed the wheels of the wheelchair towards the black-haired boy.

"Hey Lucy," he nodded, when she got to him, slightly short of breath. Looking at his plate consisting of hash browns, eggs and bacon she smiled when she saw a cup of Orange Juice. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long," she replied. "Why? How long were you up?"

He shrugged. "No idea, about eightish or something like that. Although," he grinned mischievously. "You looked pretty damn cute just sleeping there."

Lucy blushed a little and smacked him on the head while he winced. Feeling satisfied with her efforts she asked more seriously, "Who do you think did that to us?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I mean, I don't think Ultear would go that for but…you never know. She's a suspect though. But then, if we're talking about Phantom I wouldn't be surprised. Considering all the stuff they've done to us."

Lucy bit her bruised lip and grimaced while she tasted bitter blood. "Really? Phantom? I mean, I heard they hadn't done anything in the past year."

Gray laughed, and took a bite of his bacon. "Let me tell you a few things."

* * *

"That's why I want to start a fencing club," Erza explained over to Ultear on the phone with a grin. "I have some great ideas so it could be credential to the school."

"OK," Ultear replied, while she smiled deviously and scribbles some things on a notepad. "I'll let you do it. But if no one joins, after a week you start it, and then we'll pretend no deal happened between us. Understood?"

Erza grinned even more. She loved challenges. "Sure, thanks prez."

As she hung up, and put the phone on the retriever Mr. Heartfilia walked down the stairs. She glanced over at him and tensed, while he put a square hand on her shoulder. His mustache brushed her ear and her eyes widened in fear. "Where's Lucy?" he asked. "I haven't seen her around the house in a while."

Erza gulped. "Lucy got hit by a car and she's at the hospital. Maybe you should-"

"I'm going to a meeting tonight," he interrupted, while walking towards the door dismissively. "I'll be back late, so take care? Lucy will be fine; she's old enough to take care of herself."

As he exited the house Ezra released the air she hadn't realized she's been holding.

* * *

"This has been going on too long," Freed said to Mirajane, as he took her hand. She blushed a little and nodded while they walked behind Alzack and Bisca in the mall.

"I know," Mirajane said. "Let me use my matchmaking skills to push them together."

Freed nodded. "OK, it's up to you then. The whole guilds agony is on your shoulders now Mira," he winked.

Mirajane's eyes took a dark glint and he shivered slightly. "Yes, of course." Then she pulled her hand away and began to cackle evilly.

Freed sweat dropped.

* * *

"What's their problem?" Lucy asked with a huff. "Phantom really is an issue. I can see why you guys have your differences now. But anyway, who's the most powerful in our guilds."

She hit him with a sparkle attack and he couldn't look away. This girl could be excited for everything it seems. "Probably Laxus, Gerard, Erza and Natsu…no doubt Master. Maybe even me," he laughed. "But Gazille, Lluvia and her three friends hold a great threat to us."

"Oh," Lucy pondered, putting a hand on her chin. Then her eyes widened. "Eh? Natsu? Lluvia? Are you for real?"

Gray laughed. "Natsu may be a dumbass but he's a pretty good fighter. And Lluvia…" He trailed off thoughtfully.

Lucy felt even more intrigued with Natsu now.

"What's going on between you two anyway?" Gray asked, while sticking some gooey eggs in his mouth. "It seems you and Natsu have some weird…I dunno, actually."

Lucy flushed a little. "There's nothing that I know of."

'_Sure,' Gray thought._

"What about you and Lluvia?" Lucy asked.

Gray shrugged. "She's cool for a Phantom member. I'd say we're friends."

"She obviously likes you," Lucy said thoughtfully.

Gray offered his Orange Juice and she accepted gladly. "Yeah, I know," he frowned. "She makes it quite obvious. Sometimes, it gets really annoying."

"Oh," Lucy said quietly.

"Anyway," Gray said with a smirk. "I'll get you a plate of food since you can't really walk."

Lucy laughed and nudged his shoulder with a teasing smile. "Hey, you're half-naked."

"So are you," Gray observed with a perverted smile.

Lucy's face turned bright red, but before she could say anything to him he walked away; grabbing his crutches; his tight-muscled butt clearly shown.

* * *

_At School..**.** _

"When is Lucy coming back?" Natsu asked in gym, while he stood in line with Erza. She shrugged, and wiped her sweaty forehead. Then she pointed her arm out and ordered a pass while she whistled angrily. Once she cooled down she asked, "What happened? You're co-captain to this team you know? When he dribbles and goes for the shot, order something!" she yelled. He shivered. "Got it!"

"A-Aye," he whispered weakly.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" she asked sweetly.

Natsu gulped nervously. She really was bipolar. "When is Lucy coming back?"

Erza kept her gaze on the basketball court and answered, "Probably tomorrow. Her legs need a lot of improvement, same with Gray's hip."

"Oh," Natsu said, while ordering out something so the red-head wouldn't yell at him. She nodded appreciatively and the grinned.

"OK class," the teacher said. "Let's get away from basketball, and head to the track. I want to see three miles, front and center."

The class groaned.

As they filed out the sweaty gym into the cold air Erza cracked her knuckles and said confidently,

"I'll beat this people in less than twenty minutes flat."

Natsu's ears perked up. "No way, I'll do it in less than seventeen minutes. I can beat you Erza!"

Erza smiled at him and began to run towards the dirt track. "You're on!'

* * *

Elfman couldn't take this pain anymore, about Evergreen. He needed to vent it to someone, other than his sister. Right now he was sitting with his friends but he wasn't listening to their conversations. Which were a little dull because Lucy and Gray were still gone. It was bright in the cafeteria and it finally felt peaceful. Even with Ultear and Phantom in the room. Bored, he started to listen to the guy's conversation.

"Yeah, I heard Erza's starting a fencing club," Alzack said, while taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich. "Sounds creepy."

The other guys nodded, agreeing.

Dusting the crumbs off his pants Freed said, "I'm going to join. My skills are going stale."

"You guys are alike with that," Gerard commented with a wistful grin, popping a grape in his mouth. "Since you both handle sword's and stuff."

"I never really thought of that," Freed said, glancing over at Erza.

Just then Leon walked by with Sherry laughing at something; her arms were around his possessively and she was laughing too hard so everyone could know Leon was hers. Then they paused between the two Fairy Tail tables and leaned back on his left leg, sticking one hand in his pocket while the other ran through his gray-white hair. His squinty eyes focused on them and it grew quiet.

"Hey, where's Gray and that blonde chick?" he asked with a smirk.

Then their eyes widened in realization and he laughed; pulling Sherry along with him as she blew a sarcastic kiss their way.

"Those bastards!" Natsu yelled, slamming a fist on the table while his eyes grew dangerous.

"I didn't know Leon would go that far," Erza said calmly while shaking her head.

Then Elfman made up his mind. "Erza," he said, walking over to her. "Can we have a man-to-man discussion?"

Erza muttered, "I'm a woman. " But then she straightened up and said, "Sure, we have seventeen minutes left of lunch anyway."

Elfman asked, "Can we go to the courtyard?"

"Of course," she said.

Then they walked out of the lunchroom together.

* * *

A/N: So...what did you think of the chapter? Plz tell me...also, I'm so sorry for not updating recently. I've been sooooooooooooooooooooooo busy :/. Luv u all!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	16. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters

A_/N: I warn you, this chapter is a little more edged to mature. There are some sex references in here, but with Mr. Heartfilia. It's not that descriptive, I did that on purpose, so that way, if you read it, you won't be that disturbed. Also, if you don't want anything assocuiated witht that scene, I put author's note to tell you where it starts and ends._

_This chapter is kind of sad, I really hated writing it...but I had to. It has some vital info in it, regarding to continuing the plot._

_I hope you enjoy beside those small setbacks. Anyway, here's the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

"…and that's what she told me," Elfman finished stiffly. His eyes were sad and downcast, which was an odd look for the guy; while he held his head weakly low. Whatever Evergreen did to him, impacted him greatly. Not necessarily in the best way, Erza figured.

Erza's brown eyes grew sad, and she reached across the table to squeeze his fingers. "That must be hard," she replied softly. But then she grinned scarily, and pulled him off the bench, causing the guy to give her a freaked out glance. "Man up Elfman! You say it to yourself all the time. Sure there's pain, and hardships that come…but act like a man when dealing with them!

Elfman's eyes widened as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was grinning widely, while her long, lustrous scarlet hair whipped around her tanned face prettily. She had her arms on her hips but her gaze was steady and strong. It's something that would be imprinted on his mind forever. Erza truly, was an amazing person.

He nodded. "Erza, you're right," he said, feeling confidence surge throughout his being once again. All his insecurities and hardships started to melt away slowly. "I need to be a man."

They stood there grinning at each other, but then the bell ran signifying lunch was over. As they walked to their classes, Elfman thought, maybe he was getting somewhere after all.

* * *

"OK, here they come," Natsu said giddily. He grinned widely, and his eyes scanned the room over and over again, casting frequent glances outside.

"Natsu, calm down," Mirajane said sweetly.

Erza held up a hand, and the noise in the house ceased. They all looked at her as she sneaked up to the window, glancing out expertly so Lucy and Gray wouldn't see her. As they approached she grinned, and glanced back at her friends with a thumbs up.

"OK," she whispered loudly, so they could all hear. "Everyone hide! Eh, at least, the best you can anyway. They're just about here."

The Heartfilia's house was dark as all of the people from the guild, began to hide. A few people his under the staircase, while others just his behind the large walls of the kitchen. Throwing a surprise party and hosting it…didn't seem that bad if the outcomes were good. Long, golden, tables were topped by several platters off food and drink, while subtle decorations were hung up.

Just as the door knob turned from outside, and Gray opened it, helping Lucy inside the house everyone jumped from their hiding space yelling,

"Surprise!"

Suddenly the lights turned on, and Lucy shrieked, grabbing Gray's arm. He chuckled softly and grinned, looking at his nakama fondly. Lucy soon recovered from her shock and laughed a little nervously, running a hand down her arm. Gray and Lucy looked fully recovered except for the small ice pack on Gray's hip. All traces of bruises were gone, except for a scar on Gray's forehead.

Lucy's brown eyes lit up and Gray grinned even further. "Thanks guys," she said, running over to Erza and enveloping her into a warm hug. They all watched as the two girls hugged; both of them, almost to the point of tears.

Natsu smiled at the blonde contently from afar and sighed relieving; his eyes closing with a peaceful expression.

"Why did you guys do this?" Gray asked, as Lucy and Erza pulled apart.

"Because," Natsu spoke up with a wide, toothy grin. "You're our friend, and we care about our friends. Especially, once they get back from the hospital."

Everyone nodded agreeing.

"Where's Laxus?" Lucy asked, not seeing his face anywhere.

"He was a sore loser and didn't come," Alzack explained, taking a chip and biting into it.

* * *

Gazille could feel it, but couldn't quite explain it. Why that blue-haired brainiac intrigued him was a clear mystery. She was Fairy Tail, and that broke all of the guild's sacred rules after all.

What would master say?

In class, he couldn't keep his eyes off her, nor find anything else interesting. Her intelligence intimidated him, yet…impressed him. Her cute, pixie looks gave him a turn-on while her innocence humbles him in a sense, that life could be perceived in the eyes of the beholder.

But no…he couldn't like her.

Not that girl who kept his heart racing, pumped with adrenaline. The girl who's politeness never ceased, while her heart seemed to call out to him.

She could never like him.

They were total opposites. He was dark, while she was pure radiance. She was good, while he wasn't.

Besides, would she ever like him?

Especially to what he did to her about a year ago…that was a turn off. What he was about to her guild would be another thing as well.

"What are you thinking about Gazille?" Master Jose asked, with a sneer; his eyes and demeanor completely evil. "We have to stay in communication with Ultear and yet, you're not paying attention. Remember what the guild did? Pay attention!"

"Yeah, yeah," Gazille chuckled. "I was thinking about what Leon did to those Fairy Tail turds. If that hurt them, wait till the big blow comes! That's going to be good."

"Yes," his master agreed. "Most definitely, yes."

* * *

"Hi Happy," Lucy said, hugging the blue feline to her chest. This time, the cat didn't mind because he saw Natsu smiling.

The cat didn't know why, but this girl had an effect on Natsu. Whatever the reason be, he couldn't tell. He saw how they interacted, and how they balanced each other out. When Lucy was at the hospital Natsu would barely get any sleep. He'd just sit up from his bed and stare out the window silently. Happy couldn't help to feel relived to see Natsu's glad reaction to her quick recovery.

When Lucy found the cat not letting go, and doing the opposite, she giggled and pulled him to her tighter.

"He was worried about you," Natsu said with a bright smile.

Lucy looked up at him and wondered if he was worried as well. Then she looked down at Happy and, quirked a blonde brow asking,

"Oh really?"

Happy nodded in her chest. "Aye! Although, Natsu was worried too!"

Lucy turned her raised brow to the pink-haired boy now while he put his muscular arms, behind his head, blushing so scarce that she couldn't see. He mumbled, "No I wasn't."

Lucy laughed, secretly pleased. "You two are so funny!"

* * *

Erza walked over to Gray, and he looked up, nodding a little. "How's your hip doing?" she asked, crossing her arms and fixing him with a serious look.

Gray shrugged. "It's pretty good. I mean, it still stings a little but other than that…"

"Yeah, I get your point," Erza said with a nod.

Gray couldn't help but notice that that when he was around Erza, he didn't get that same…feeling anymore. And he liked that. A lot. "So, when are you and Gerard getting back together?" he asked, grabbing a water bottle and drinking it.

Erza sighed, and glanced over at Gerard who was talking to Levy happily. "I don't know," she admitted, looking back at Gray. "Things are pretty complicated between us."

Gray nodded with understanding. Then he smiled at her. "You know, maybe not so much anymore. Times and feelings have changed you know."

Her eyes widened and she quickly grasped what he was saying. He didn't like her anymore. That meant…

"You know," Erza said with a smile. "I was thinking of planning a vacation, for the winter holidays? All of Fairy Tail could come…it'd be a blast."

Gray coughed. "Do you know how much that could cost? That would even make a small dent in your dad's bank."

"He's not my dad," she said harshly, while he winced. "Sorry," she said, giving him an apologetic glance. "It just…bothers me when people say that."

"It's OK," he shrugged.

"Anyway," she said. "I admit, it could make a little dent in his money, but very small. At the least."

* * *

An hour or so later Gray and Lucy are sitting together, while their friend's surrounded them with a huge circle; asking them about the hospital and what it was like.

"How was the food there?" Natsu asked, while he brought over a chair and sat in it, leaning over eagerly.

"Really good," Gray said with a laugh. He exchanged glances with Lucy and he laughed as well.

"I want to go to the hospital now," Natsu said dreamily.

"What an idiot," Bisca mumbled.

"At this rate, maybe you will visit the hospital Natsu," Gray silently agreed.

A knock came on the door and it grew quiet. Freed grinned and said, "Maybe it's Laxus, I'll get the door."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "Maybe…"

As Freed opened the door he instantly froze, seeing Mr. Heartfilia with a girl draped around him inappropriately. The woman looked about ten years or younger, years than him. Freed could smell the potentness of alcohol from them, making him want to puke as they walked past him into the house.

Lucy's eyes bugged out at the sight of her dad while Erza ground her teeth, walking over to Lucy.

"Hi son," Mr. Heartfilia said, patting Freed on the end and walking around dizzily. Freed blinked and dared not move, shutting his eyes tightly. The room grew quiet as Lucy walked up to her father warily.

"Lucy…" Erza whispered sadly, with a slight trace of fear.

"Dad?" Lucy asked, as she stared up at her father. "Are you OK?"

His eyes landed on hers, glazed. "Lucyyyyyyy…you're back from…from…" he trailed off drunkenly while Erza also walked over to the man.

"Sir," she said abruptly.

"Hey," the woman draped around Lucy's father purred. "Let's upstairs and find your room. I'll find something real good to keep you better. Than after that, maybe I can keep you entertained for a while? Let's leave these brats."

The woman stuck her hand in their father's pants vulgarly and Lucy gasped, covering her mouth while her father groaned. "Sure," he grinned wickedly, bending down and kissing the woman's, heavily hickeyed neck.

Before Lucy could protest they rushed up the stairs stupidly, Lucy's father tripping once then getting up again foolishly. Angry tears filled Lucy's eyes and her hands trembled angrily. Everyone kept quiet, disturbed by what they had just seen: Lucy's father not caring that his daughter went to the hospital. Erza said nothing, and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. After a long glance she headed towards the stairs, following Mr. Heartfilia so she could give him a piece of her mind.

As she headed upstairs, Natsu walked up to Lucy. She glanced up, and buried her head in his chest, sobbing heavily. He frowned, and stared up at where her father cascaded up the stairs. Then he put his arms around her, at first hesitant, but then crying. He encased her in his warmth; a comforting a hug; while her sobs echoed throughout the quiet room.

* * *

**(A/N: Here's the scene, the beginning of it at least. So…if you don't want to read it, don't! But…I'll give another author's note to signify when it's done OK?)**

As soon as Erza got to Mr. Heartfilia's room, she knocked on the door so hard that it hurt. When he didn't hear, she yelled and knocked even harder; tears coming from her eyes and dropping on the floor.

"I'm coming in!" she yelled angrily. Not caring that he didn't reply, she kicked the door open with her metal boot so hard, it made an imprint on the door; splinters of wood flying in the air.

The door opened and she clenched her fists angrily. As she stepped in, her eyes adjusting to the dark atmosphere and lighting, she paused; bile forming in her mouth as she saw the horrifying scene in front of her.

She wanted to leave. But found she couldn't. Her eyes kept on the scene in front of her; disturbing and gross. She's seen it happen before but this time…was the worst.

There was Mr. Heartfilia and that woman, going all of the way on the carpet in front of her; groaning and making noises that would haunt her every day in her dreams. They didn't seem to see her, there drunk gazes on each other Lucy's father, bent his mouth and kissed the woman on the lips fiercely. She responded adequately, and pulled him towards her, groaning as his kisses grew fiercer…

**(A/N: Scene is over)**

Running out of the room, and closing the door, she ran to the bathroom and opened the toilet, throwing up. It was then that Erza realized it was her duty to get Lucy, and herself, out of this living hell.

Wiping her mouth, she headed downstairs; forever scarred. She was happy to see Lucy sniffling, not crying. When Ezra got to them, the silence was still there; thick and heavy.

Levy walked up to Lucy and took her hand. Softly she asked, "Lucy…is your dad always like that?"

Lucy's innocent eyes met the girls. "Yeah, on good days."

"Anyway," Erza said, clearing her throat. "I was thinking, let's play a game."

Elfman groaned. "Man….please tell me it's not truth or dare. Or even worse, seven minutes in heaven."

"No," Erza said, crossing her arms, smiling and looking at the ground. When she raised her eyes all of them raised their eyebrows inquisitively. "I have something else in mind."

* * *

A/N: Whew, you made it if you're reading this! Hopefully that wan't too much!

But, what does Erza have planned?

I guess you'll have to wait to find out.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

But, since you guys finished the chap...here's a preview of what's happening in the next chap! I had to do this...you guys are awesome for sticking with it!:

_(Preview of next chap...)_

_"You got tha plan in order?" Ultear asked Leon, with a saucy grin._

_"Yeah," he replied, grinning as well. Then he laughed loudly saying, "I can't wait till the second one though."_

_Ultear laughed. Then she raised a brown, delicate brow. "Won't that be a sight? I can barely wait."_

_Twisting a strand of shiny, brown hair aorund her finger she grinned; her lips glowing red in the dark room. Then she leaned towards Leon, looking deep into his eyes, while the other hand played with his spiky, blonde hair. When she saw his eyes focus on her lips, she grinned and leaned closer, her warm breath tocklimng his. No longer fighting the urge, he put his mouth on hers and she grinned. He pulled her close, and she put her long arms around his thick neck, enjoying this stolen kiss. As he deepened the kiss hungrily, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso, runnning a hand through his hair. Finding himself too carried away, he pulled away and frowned._

_"What would Sherry say..." he whispered angrily. "Ultear..."_

_"Don't worry," she said, pursing her swollen lips and dusting herself off. "I don't know what came over me. How about you?"_

_"Same," he said, licking his lower lip._

_"Anyway," she said, clapping her clammy hands. "Lets hope, this play works. i didn't initiate it, just for fun."_

_Leon smirked. "Maybe I should try out, just to show them what's boss eh?"_

_Her cold gaze locked with his and they laughed loudly._

**A/N: That's the preview! Be tuned for the next chapter:**

**Capture the Flag: Erza's version**

**Return to Top**


	17. Capture the Flag: Erza's version

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**

A/N: Hey, I want to thank all you new and old (J.k hahaha) reviewers, who review my story! Here they are:

_Fairytail1234_

_Lucy x Natsu_

_kyurikochan_

_CherryChan09_

_ayame028_

_MaJorReader619_

_aznpandaz_

_BlabberMouth141_

_Mynameiseliza_

_Luna Lumiini_

_fairytaillovertaku_

_SunflowerIce_

_PearlyWhirly1_

_niya1998_

_Sigy Artyn_

_Aifire_

_Luka-nee_

_Dark. Moonlight. Angel._

_..._

Thank you sooo much! You guys are so amazing! Also, I want to say that this story ain't ending anytime soon. There's more drama, romance (wink, wink), sister moments, guild moments…and heartfelt moments left in this story!

Just to clear some stuff up, I wanted to say that there has been requests for more love triangles, and I want to say that may not be a case with Lucy/Natsu/Gray…maybe a little (if you think about it that way) but not too much. And yes, Loke's explanation is coming up quicker than you know it! But before I can get to that, we have to get through some more stuff.

I'm so happy that you guys like/love this story! You guys bring silly grins on my face hahaha. Love you all (and I really mean it too!).

Well, here it goes!

Chapter 17- Capture the Flag: Erza's Version

* * *

"You know its Tuesday right?" Natsu asked with a blank stare towards Erza.

At this moment, it was really dark outside with stars, clearly outlined in the distance. It was also chilly, leaving the cold nip at them constantly. People were shivering heavily, some of them bundling their coats closer to their bodies, barely radiating heat anymore. Gray was the only one that seemed, to not to be affected by the cold because he grinned and began to strip until Lucy yelled at him to stop. They were currently in the woods, right behind the Heartfilia's estate; lanterns were lit all around them, and deep in the forest; flickering as wind passed over them. The fire in the lanterns created eerie shadows and feeling to the game.

"Of course!" Erza snapped angrily. Natsu flinched, rubbed the back of his neck, and slipped over to Gray who was just grinning happily.

"What's with her?" Natsu asked Gray, with a slight nod towards Erza's direction.

Gray shrugged and narrowed his eyes a little. "In case you haven't noticed, but she's like that all the time actually," he grinned towards Natsu. Natsu didn't reply, only staring at Erza weirdly.

"But seriously?" Gray asked Erza with a frown. "We're playing capture the flag this late?"

Erza grinned sinisterly that made Gray shiver. "Are you...I don't know…SCARED?"

"No," Gray said, clearly not impressed by her suggestion.

"Good," she replied, turning away from him and waving at the other guild members so she could get their attention. He shook his head, and began whispering to Natsu about something incoherent at the moment. When Erza got everyone's attention she began to talk. "Now, the teams for this game are simple. There are four of them, and at this time, we already established which team you're on. The teams are: Team blue, red, green and white. Everyone has a weapon, shield, or armor. At least, I hope you do," she said, sending Gray a glance. They all looked at him as he began to pull off his pants. He looked around quickly, blushing a little, and began to put his clothes on again. Everyone laughed. "Remember you guys…safety is everything."

They all laughed when they realized that was an inside joke of the guild. Like anything the guild did was safe. Yeah right.

"Anyway, the four flags are on the South, North, East and West part of the forest; baring the same color as your team. That's how you know, that's your flag you need to steal. You have an hour to capture your flag and bring it to your site. You may also steal other team's flags just to cause controversy. OK, you have fifteen minutes to discuss game plans and strategy. Since I'm the leader for Team Red, let's talk over here," Erza said, motioning near a tall tree on her left.

As she walked away her teammates grinned at her. She smiled back and gave them a confident nod, with an amused look in her eye. This would be too easy.

Team Green consisted of Mirajane, Lucy, Gray, and Freed. Team Blue had Natsu, Bixlow, Cana and Gerard. Team White had Levy, Jet, Droy and Elfman. Finally Team Red, led by Erza, had Alzack, Bisca and Loke. They all had jerseys on them, with their team's respective colors shining brightly in the dark; making each person, very visible. As they discussed strategies, they couldn't help but try to overhear the other team's strategies. After fifteen minutes Erza got everyone's attention again, and she gave them all a scary look (besides her teammates).

"Teams disperse!" she yelled, punching in the air while her red hair swirled around her.

Lucy felt her whip by her side and instantly felt full with energy. Maybe, this would be a little fun after all.

Erza grabbed the hilt of her sword and felt excitement run throughout her veins. As she ran with her team, she couldn't help but think this game would be every interesting.

* * *

When Team Green got to a flag, they all smiled relievingly at each other, breathing a little ragged then before. Their breath looked like mist in the air, and Freed wiped his forehead, looking all around them. The flag they were guarding was blue, so that would mean that Natsu's team would come for them. At the area they were guarding, the trees protected them, surrounding them fully. That was a good bonus.

"OK," Freed said, glancing at all of them with a smile. "Who wants to defend the flag?" A lantern was nearby, so it cast hollow shadows on his face, making him look ghastly.

Mirajane volunteered as did Lucy.

"OK ladies, we'll bring a bright green flag back to you," Gray winked with a haughty grin. He high-fived with Freed and Freed grinned back at him,

Mirajane and Lucy sighed as the two guys got swallowed up in the darkness.

* * *

Team White was gathered in a group, arms around one another, huddled tightly around a bright lantern. They all had serious looks on their faces, even Elfman. They stared at each other for a long moment, breathing in their surroundings. There area in the forest was a horseshoe shape, which could be good and bad. The best part of their place was that they had a small mound of dirt in the middle of their dirt surface. They had Team Red's flag, which chilled them to their bones. Erza was coming.

"So…who wants to stay behind? 'Cause I will," Levy volunteered quickly while raising her arm in the air quickly. They all stared for a second then nodded their consent.

"Wherever Levy is, I wanna be," Jet and Droy said dreamily, staring over at Levy with hearts in their eyes.

Elfman sighed.

"I'll stay behind with Levy," Elfman decided firmly. "Jet and Droy, go find us a flag! Either of you men would be distracted if you stayed."

Jet and Droy nodded sadly.

* * *

"Team Blue!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist in the air. He grinned brightly, and everyone else began to copy his actions, yelling loudly and pumping their fists in the air like the amber-rose leader. "Let's do this!"

"Aye!" they chorused.

"Natsu and Gerard, head out!" Cana ordered, her eyes filled with excitement as they walked away; the night engulfing them. The place where they were, holding Team White's flag was a very bad location. They were in a broad location of dirt, and barely any trees. All they could do was hope that was an advantage.

For some reason, something didn't feel right to Cana. Sitting down in front of the flag, and taking her cards out of the back of her pants, she set them in front of her and began to look over what they read. Something was entirely off…

* * *

"OK, let's go Loke," Erza said, turning away from the rest of her team mates and talking to the handsome guy next to her.

He nodded, and met her brown eyes with a fierce glance, twisting the ring around his finger warily. "Yeah, sounds good to me," he replied with small smirk. "Alzack and Bisca, we're counting on you to guard Team Green's flag well," he added.

They nodded, looked at each other, blushed a little and turned away.

Erza sighed.

* * *

"I see something ahead," Freed said to Gray, as they dodged a tall tree to their left. He looked back at Gray, and touched the dry bark of the tree so he could get a clear direction of where they were going.

"Yeah, I do too," Gray replied, and then went behind the tall tree motioning Freed to get behind him. Freed nodded him compliance, and did that, jumping over a few twigs and getting behind the black-haired guy. When Freed got behind him, he began to pull out his sword carefully, trying not to make any noise.

As the presence got closer their breath hitched ion their throat and their eyes widened fearfully. Gray gulped and licked his lip, bringing his body closer to the tree. Freed gripped the tree warily, and closed his eyes for a second. A few steps closer and Freed glanced out behind the tree.

"What is a bear doing here?" Freed asked, stepping back slowly. He looked behind him and made sure that there were no twigs behind him.

Gray gulped again as a cold sweat began to run down his forehead. He stood still and said to himself, "I don't want to die like this…"

When the lantern flickered on them, they cast glances to each other and Freed whispered, "We're screwed."

Gray lost it a little and silently prayed, "Don't see us please. Don't see us."

Luckily the bear didn't see them, but sniffed the air, standing on its hind legs. Eventually the bear landed back on all fours and walked away on a separate path.

Freed and Gray laughed, slapping each other's hands with big grins. "I guess we're not screwed," they said together.

* * *

"There's a flag," Gerard said to Natsu while they started to walk up to it. When Gerard saw that the flag was theirs he grinned and said, "Wait…that's actually our flag."

Natsu grinned, and pulled away a branch near them, motioning near the flag. "No one's here either."

"You're actually wrong," a sweet female voice chorused.

Gerard and Natsu paused mid-step. They glanced at each other, and then looked around finally seeing who said that. It was Mirajane but with her was Lucy. Lucy was holing a brown whip at her side while Mirajane was smiling at them innocently; knowing Mirajane though, behind that smile was something far more dangerous. They just stared at each other silently, analyzing the situation.

"This is going to be fun," Gerard said, looking at both of them although his gaze was more angled towards the white-haired beauty. "I've never gotten to fight these two before," he smiled.

Natsu looked over at Lucy while she looked at him, her face impassive. Natsu smiled as well, and his black eyes glinted in a way Lucy had never seen before. Then he started to run towards her, Gerard towards Mirajane.

* * *

"Hey Erza," Loke said as they walked peacefully in a clear, open path. "When or where did Lucy get those keys she has?"

Erza flicked her gaze towards his inquisitively. "You know about them?" she asked, while biting her lip.

"Yeah," he replied, looking away from her with a faraway, distant look in his deep blue eyes. Then he licked his lips, and looked at the ground while his eyes saddened. "She shouldn't have them. Their…" he trailed off and his fists shook a little.

Erza studied him quietly. Then she looked away as well, glancing at the darkness in front of her. "Her mom gave them to her Loke. Just because of that, there's no way she's letting them go. It makes that issue priceless and non-negotiable."

He ground his teeth together and said nothing.

Silence accompanied them as they continued to walk.

* * *

"Man," Natsu said, wiping his bloody lip. His eyes looked a little dazed, unfocused even…that it gave him a crazed look when he was sane. He looked up at her, and ran a hand through his hair finding the situation hopeless. He was holding back of course but he wouldn't tell her that; although, if he continued to hold back like this they would never get the flag.

Then Natsu looked at Lucy's whip in disdain. If he could somehow get that out of her hands, victory could be theirs.

"That's the only thing that's keeping me from getting the flag," he said to himself, his gaze still on the whip. "But I don't want to hurt Lucy…"

"I'm not letting you get the flag," Lucy said, breathing heavily. She gripped the whip tighter and more confidently then before.

"Lucy," he said softly, then straightening back up. He stood up to full height now, his close fit white shirt whipping widely in the wind.

He bet she was still exhausted from the hospital, and in slight pain. But as he saw her drop the whip while her eyes widened his eyes narrowed. Her eyes began to roll back into her head, and he ran to her, catching her as she collapsed and almost touched the ground.

* * *

Jet smiled and said, "Levy is sooo smart," looking over at Droy with a love struck expression. "I bet one of the reasons she stayed behind was so she could see."

Droy nodded his agreement.

* * *

"Doesn't something feel off?" Cana asked Bixlow, sitting cross-legged in front of the flag. She had one hand on her hip while the other was on her chin, intensely thinking the situation over. She started to move the cards around, and check their meaning again. Then her eyes widened. "The cards read…"

When they heard rapid footsteps coming towards them they saw Gray and Freed. Bixlow instantly squared himself for attack. But when he saw the fear in their eyes he sent Freed a questioning glance.

"There's…There's a bear," Freed said, eyes wide with fright. They looked over at Gray and he nodded, telling them that it was the truth.

"Let's get out of here then," Bixlow said frantically, running his large tongue over his lips. All of the boys nodded. "Let's ditch this game."

"Yeah," Cana agreed with a fierce look in the eye. They glanced over at her as she got her cards together and stood up. "I knew something wrong was going to occur. One of us should go find Erza and tell her."

All eyes turned to Freed and he chuckled lowly. "Fine," he replied huffily. "You guys get out of here. If you see anyone else, tell them as well. I'll go find Erza as soon as possible."

* * *

"Erza!"

"Erza!"

Erza and Loke stopped walking then turned to look back. There was Freed running towards them with a chagrined expression on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Everyone is leaving because there's a bear and…," he took a deep intake of breath, and put his hands on his knees, wiping his forehead. "The only people left are Natsu, Lucy, Gerard, you two and…Mirajane," he explained.

"Lets' get out of here then," Loke said with a frown.

Erza shot him a look and said, "No! I need to find Lucy and the others; it would be selfish of us to leave them there."

"We'll go with you," Freed said, meeting her determined gaze.

Loke thought of Lucy and shivered. He couldn't do it. Not now. "You guys go on," he instructed. "I'll meet up with the others and tell them that the rest of the guild is coming. That way they can be reassured."

Freed and Erza nodded as Loke paled, running into the depths of the forest.

"What's up with him?" Freed asked Erza with a lifted eyebrow.

She shrugged although she already knew the answer. "Who cares? Let's find the others. Now."

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Natsu, it's Ok" Mirajane said, putting a warm hand on the young man's shoulder. She smiled gently and replied, "She just passed out. It's natural that she does that, after she just got out of the hospital. I wonder if Gray is alright…"

Natsu nodded his eyes on the peaceful looking Lucy. Gerard looked at the scene, wondering why more people weren't here. That must have meant that the game was over or something happened that they hadn't been notified about. When they heard someone call out his name, they all turned and saw Erza and Freed running towards them with frantic looks.

"What is it?" Gerard asked as Natsu and Mirajane looked at him, then at Erza and Freed.

"There's a bear on the loose," Freed explained hastily. "We need to get out of here so that way, we know that everyone is safe and accounted for. The rest of the guild is at the mansion while Loke is taking care of some stuff."

"What happened to Lucy?" Erza asked, bending low and brushing the blonde's hair back from her forehead. Erza looked at her worriedly, and took Lucy's hand, feeling a soft pulse near the wrist.

Natsu looked down at Lucy as well. "Mirajane said she just passed out."

Erza looked over him carefully, not saying anything.

"We need to get out of here," Gerard reminded them all, with a nod towards the path out of the forest. "Natsu, you take care of Lucy."

Natsu nodded.

Then Erza reached over and took Gerard's hand instinctively. He looked at her weirdly although he was pleased; did that mean that Erza chose him?

"Yeah," Erza agreed with Gerard, looking at Natsu as well. "Take Lucy, and be careful with her," she warned.

Freed took Mirajane's hand and began to run out of the area, showing them where they needed to go so they could get out of the forest safely. Natsu picked Lucy up bridal-style and also began to run, knowing she was secure. Erza and Gerard followed behind them quickly.

* * *

When Lucy awoke she saw Erza, Gerard, Natsu, Mirajane Levy and the others staring down at her. She blinked her eyes and winced as her head began to pound violently.

"She's awake!" Natsu grinned down at her.

Lucy glanced at him and he held her gaze warmly. She lowered her gaze shyly and smiled a little.

"When did I pass out?" she asked, while Natsu helped her off the futon in the Heartfilia's living room. He squeezed her hand a little and she squeezed back.

"About an hour ago," Levy answered for her, while pushing up her glasses. "We're so glad you're OK. Everyone's stayed here for a while, only saying they'd leave when you got up."

"What time is it?" Lucy asked.

"Almost midnight," Gerard replied. Then his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

Everyone gasped. "We stayed here that long?"

"I got work to do!"

"Sorry, got to go Lucy and Erza! Glad you're OK!"

"Happy's going to eat the rest of the food!"

Soon enough the full room was empty in a few seconds. "That was fast," Lucy remarked.

Erza laughed.

* * *

"You got the plan in order?" Ultear asked Leon, with a saucy grin.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning as well. Then he laughed loudly saying, "I can't wait till the second one though."

Ultear laughed. Then she raised a brown, delicate brow. "Won't that be a sight? I can barely wait."

Twisting a strand of shiny, brown hair around her finger she grinned; her lips glowing red in the dark room. Then she leaned towards Leon, looking deep into his eyes, while the other hand played with his spiky, blonde hair. When she saw his eyes focus on her lips, she grinned and leaned closer, her warm breath tickling his. No longer fighting the urge, he put his mouth on hers and she grinned. He pulled her close, and she put her long arms around his thick neck, enjoying this stolen kiss. As he deepened the kiss hungrily, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his torso, running a hand through his hair. Finding himself too carried away, he pulled away and frowned.

"What would Sherry say..." he whispered angrily."Ultear..."

"Don't worry," she said, pursing her swollen lips and dusting herself off. "I don't know what came over me. How about you?"

"Same," he said, licking his lower lip.

"Anyway," she said, clapping her clammy hands. "Let's hope, this play works. I didn't initiate it, just for fun."

Leon smirked. "Maybe I should try out, just to show them what's boss eh?"

Her cold gaze locked with his and they laughed loudly.

"Do you think it will work?" Ultear asked while she turned away from him and bit her lip. "If it doesn't…it really will throw everything off. What would Master say…?"

"You'll have to wait and see then," Leon said. "Sherry is excited about this though," Leon grinned airily. "I can't let her down. Although, most of this was you."

"And me," a dark, scratchy voice said in the background.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	18. The Auditions Three Words With A Curse

A/N: _I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been so busy. So for a treat for you, I've combined two chapters in one, so that way I can make up for the two chapters I missed for updating. It may be a little long, but hopefully, that doesn't hold you back from reading._

_Also, I want to thank LittleEvilAngel! Thank you for your really kind, and uplifting review. You kind of inspired me to write this so thank you :D_

_Finally, I want to say that I want this story to be revised. I've realized that my writing has grown better, so why not make the story to it's full potential? It's going to take a while but it'll be worth it in the end._

_Anyway, here's the story!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

* * *

"Eee!" Lucy shrieked. Everyone glanced over at her, from the lunch table. She looked up and smiled a little, rubbing her hands nervously while blushing faintly. "I'm so nervous about the auditions today. I'm seriously freaked out."

"I heard you're actually a pretty good actress," Bisca commented, smiling back at the blonde girl. She got out a rubber band, and tied her green hair up gracefully. When she was done, she reached into her paper bag and pulled out a carrot, munching on it thoughtfully.

"She is," Erza agreed, stopping her vocal training for the moment. She met Lucy's gaze from across the table, and they shared a warm, sister-like smile. "Wait till you see her audition. She's a natural at this kind of stuff."

"I know its Thursday but…"Levy trailed off and gave Lucy a concerned glance. "But, where's your security guard? Aren't you still on punishment?"

Lucy sighed. "I'm off punishment; it seems they forgot the whole Ultear incident. But…I still feel like they're watching me or something." She bit her lip and looked down at her lap."Maybe I'm crazy or something…I just, have no idea what's going on anymore ya' know? After that stupid Ultear thing, I get Mama's keys, get hit by a car, while accompanied to the hospital with Gray, and after my dad's actions a few days ago…it's all a blurry mess."

Levy's eyes grew sad and she frowned. In a hushed tone she said, "Lucy…"

"You sure are a lucky one," Ultear said sarcastically, walking up to the girl's table confidently. Her brown eyes glinted evilly when she glanced over at Erza, but her gaze ended up on Lucy. She put a hand on her hip and smirked a little, her pearl-white teeth glinting in the lunchroom. "You're weak and pathetic. When you got ran over by that car, you did nothing…or at least, that's what I heard. Gray had to save your pathetic ass," she laughed. Lucy's eyes hardened, as well as the rest of the girl's. "You're also a slut. I think you know what I'm talking about too. So…how does that all add up to lucky? No. Idea."

Lucy's eyes started to burn, and she turned her innocent brown eyes from Ultear's, looming evil one. Cana snorted, and Ultear raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Shut up! You don't even know Lucy. Besides, you're much more of a slut than anyone else at this table."

Ultear's smirk widened. "Ha! You're the one to talk Cana. Want me to tell the principal about your "tight friendship" with Mr. Macao. Who, by the way, is a teacher, while you're a student?"

Cana paled. _'How does she know all this?' she thought._

Mirajane frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed angrily. "What's your problem Ultear? We all go to this school? What's with this…this raw hate?"

"Don't ask me that," Ultear shrugged off. "Ask your dead sister hun."

Mirajane's face shrunk up painfully and fresh tears filled her eyes. Thick, heavy tension began to fill the air, while all the girls turned angry from that comment."How…how dare you," she sobbed, wiping her eyes with small hiccups. Lucy looked over at her, and brought the girl in hug, tears soaking her shirt.

"You know what?" Erza yelled, standing up angrily. Her deep brown eyes narrowed and she slammed the table with her fist, making the whole lunchroom quiet with anticipation. The boy's table looked over at the girls table, and saw their distressed state. What just happened…? "You just shut up! Don't you ever say that about my sister or nakama again! Or I sware…this time, there's no regrets for my actions this time!"

Ultear laughed, and met Erza's eyes full on this time, not intimidated at all. "All of you are so pathetic. Every one of you. Although, you Erza…you honestly spark some interest in me. Besides, it's not like you could threaten me. I know your secrets." Erza's eyes widened. "Anything you can imagine…I got it in my mind too. What could you, possibly do to me?"

Lucy said quietly, "Just get out of here Ultear. You've done enough." She raised her gaze confidently and scowled.

Ultear flipped her hair over her shoulder, and walked away with a loud laugh.

"What just happened?" Elfman asked the guys, watching his sister cry into Lucy's shoulder. It hit is heart hard, and he couldn't bear to see his sister like this. He swore to never see his sister cry again, or hear it, but whatever just happened…hit past beyond those boundaries. "Sis'…"

"Why don't we talk to them about it?" Natsu asked. His gaze followed Ultear's as she walked up to her table, laughing and pointing to the girl's table.

"No." They all looked over at Freed who said that. Freed crossed his arms over his chest and also followed Ultear, with hate brewing in his deep green eyes. "I think I have a different idea."

* * *

"Are you OK Luce?" Natsu asked Lucy in study hall, thinking over Freed's plan in his head. She looked up and met his concerned gaze, reminding her of Ultear's interaction at the lunch table. She sniffled a little and rubbed her eyes with a hint of a smile, waning on her pink lips.

"Y-Yeah," she answered, avoiding his gaze nervously. If she met his gaze, and looked into those black depths for long…she'd spill everything to him, and he'd get mad. She didn't want anyone else to get mad, there was already enough of that. "So…are you excited about the play?" she asked with a faux bright smile.

"Lucy," he said shortly. He ignored her question, and waited for her to speak. Finally, she looked up in his eyes, which were full of warmth. "Please."

"OK, I'll tell you," she said. He smiled inwardly. Maybe Freed's plan had worked after all. She looked up at him. "I know I can trust you. What happened was, Ultear came up to our table and…"

"….Yeah! That's exactly what happened!" Natsu yelled, to the guys as they walked to the school auditorium; that's where the play was being held. He punched his fist into his hand, and his eyes grew dark.

Freed ground his teeth. "What a bitch. I hated her earlier but now…"

"She said that bull-crap to my sister!" Elfman growled, his hands trembling while angry tears filled his sad, empty eyes. "Boy or girl, I don't care. If she does that again, as a man I will defend my sister."

Gerard shook his head angrily, and hooked his thumb into his jean belt loop. His deep blue hair, fell over his eyes handsomely as he said, "You do know that Ultear is hosting the auditions right? I'm not sure; I want to see them again. We should convince them, to not try out."

"No way man," Gray grinned at him, trying to lighten up the heavy mood. "I bet Erza's going to be glad you're there. Anyway, maybe something good will come from this."

Gerard laughed dryly. "It's not about me or Erza Gray," he said with a shake of his head. "Don't you see that? We're talking about Ultear and how she can hurt anyone in her path." His eyes focused painfully, on the door leading into the auditorium. "Erza…" He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly.

Loke smiled as well. "Watch as I become prince and Lucy…or ahem, some other hot, random girl, my princess." Everyone sighed.

As Natsu opened the door he saw, quite a lot of people there. Weirdly, Levy was sitting next to Gajeel and reading over the script with him happily. All the other girls sat near the front, looking over their scripts as well and laughing.

"Let's go over and talk to them," Natsu said, eyeing Gajeel vehemently. When Gajeel saw his gaze he smirked up at him, and then turned away. But as the speakers turned on Levy waved goodbye to Gajeel, and ran over to her friends.

"Welcome," a brown-haired girl said as she walked onto the stage with a huge grin on her beautiful face. Her gaze landed on Gerard's lustfully and he turned his gaze away, feeling sick to his stomach. _'I don't think I should have come,' he thought._

As he turned to leave Freed said, "Wait a second. We need to hear what she says." Gerard crossed his arms and looked over at his friend, considering his idea. Finally he nodded, assuring he would stay. He soon found the floor really interesting.

"Hey," Ultear said loudly, walking around the stage naturally, with a megawatt smile, so fake that it was scary. "These two wonderful days of auditions will be a challenge, but worth it right?" She laughed and the people in the seats laughed along with her. "Although, there are a few minor setbacks I got informed of today." Her smile became strained. "The drama club committee and I have been talking…we concluded that we won't a gender to audition for the opposite one." Her gaze fell on Erza's with a menacing gaze. "Also, we aren't using the same script. We thought the old one was bland so we…spiced it up a little."

When she laughed again Levy raised a quizzical brow, raising her hand. Ultear picked on her with a slight eye-roll going unnoticed. "Then how are we supposed to audition? We barely got enough time to practice this script. Every person has so many lines; it's barely impressible to perform. It doesn't add up…does it Ultear?"

Ultear actually smiled wider, blinding everyone with her teeth. "That's the whole point. That way, we can see your true, raw talent for acting." Levy shook her head, seeing no point in that at all. It made no sense. "So, as the scripts are getting passed out, we'll start the auditions by row. That means that our special Erza is first."

As Ultear walked backstage Erza turned towards her friends. "Let's hope that this turns out well." As they all got one, they noticed that the scripts were longer, and more obnoxious then the last ones.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched while she said brightly, cocking her head to the side tiredly, "Interesting…eh?"

"You could say that," Mirajane responded sweetly, her eyebrow twitching as well. "It's too bad that there aren't any princes or anything. I was actually looking forward to that." She giggled.

Erza sighed. "It seems that this play tries to relate to the more modern feel. It's called "Day and Night", based on the slums of New York City. It's a complicated romance, with drama." As she skimmed through the script her eyes hardened, and she waved at her friends, waving to a scene. "Look at this! It's so sexist, it's unbelievable! This isn't modern at all1 It's all some huge getup about…it's degrading to say the least."

She turned to her friends. "I'm out of here. What about you guys?"

They nodded, agreeing. As they all got up and headed out the auditorium they saw the guys glaring heavily at the stage.

"Hello," Mirajane nodded, happily to them. The boys turned their gazes to them, and automatically, the girls knew that they knew everything. "It's weird to see you guys here."

"Are you still trying out?" Gray asked, sticking his hands into his jean pockets.

"No," Lucy replied, putting a hand on her hip and glaring over at Natsu. He looked away guiltily. "Since they changed the script and rules, what's the use?" she added.

Loke shrugged. "I'm still trying out. I'll see you guys later," he nodded, grabbing Lucy's script with a wink and walking off.

"So…want to go somewhere?" Freed suggested. "That way we can talk over a few stuff."

"Sure!" Levy chirped. "How about that old diner? They have the best shakes and burgers, in all of Fiore." She looked over at Natsu with a smile. "I know you want to go there."

"Sure," Gerard said.

Elfman nodded although he had some mixed feelings about going back there. That's where he saw his ex-girlfriend Evergreen, and he wasn't sure he was ready. Erza saw his faraway look and she smiled, squeezing his shoulder. He looked over at her. Mirajane smiled at him, and wrapped her arms around his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. His gaze softened. Maybe, everything would be all right…

* * *

"They left?" Ultear shrieked to Sherry angrily. She paced around the room, ready to thrash anyone that wasn't Sherry. "I can't believe them! How long did we plan? Ahhh!"

Sherry shrugged. "Who cares? The people who truly love drama are still here. The love of acting is contagious to those who truly love it."

Ultear shook her head distastefully. "I guess this plan didn't work," she agreed finally, biting her lip and looking at Sherry. "I'll have to think of something else…"

* * *

"You're right!" Lucy exclaimed, grinning widely. "These burgers are amazing, especially this one," Lucy said, taking another bite happily while her cheeks warmed. "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu bumped her shoulder with his and smiled at her. "I knew you'd like this one."

"You know me so well," she giggled, sharing his smile.

"Also Luce…" Natsu said, putting down his food, and looking into her eyes. She swallowed her food and raised her eyebrows. "I want to apologize. You trusted me, and I told them about what happened with Ultear."

Her gazes soften considerably, and he lashes touched her cheeks shyly. "Its fine Natsu," she said, looking back at him. "I still do trust you. I actually um…I'm happy you did that. I think you made the guild closer somewhat. The…people too."

He grinned at her, and they stared at each other. "Yeah," he agreed softly, dipping his head to meet her gaze fully.

"So…how are you doing?" Gerard asked Erza, his eyes full of emptiness and slight longing. "We haven't talked that much ever since…"

Awkward pause. Erza glanced at him and looked down at the checkered booth they were sitting in, blushing slightly. "Good," she finally replied, twisting the straw in her milkshake nervously. She hated herself right now; for not telling him, how she felt. But lately, things had gotten more tense and awkward between them, making her feel as if he didn't return her feelings anymore. She hated when things got complicated.

"How…How about you?" she asked, leaning down and catching a sip of her milkshake while casting a curious look his way.

"Good. Yeah…that's the word."

Her eyes pained and she took a final sip, pushing her shake away. She peered deeply into his eyes. "I think we need to talk, somewhere else."

Gerard searched her eyes and nodded. "OK, let's go take a walk." As they walked out the diner Gray chuckled and said to all of them, that the interaction between the two was awkward.

Freed and Mirajane nodded, looking at each other, then turning away stubbornly.

"And then she-"Elfman laughed.

"Elfman!"

"Who knew the perfect family argued" Freed teased.

Elfman shrugged. "Then you're looking at the wrong family man."

Freed laughed again while Mirajane hit her brother teasingly.

* * *

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Gerard asked her, looking at the cement pavement. The sun bore down on them lightly, although it was slightly chilly out. He brought his hands around his jacket and pulled it close to his body.

"I think you know," Erza replied, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

He groaned. "No I don't'," he answered, slightly more angry then he was before. "I don't know what's going on with you anymore! It's like…I don't know anything with you. So…when you say that I think I know…" he trailed off, and looked away from her with a deep, sad scowl. "I honestly don't."

"I love you!" she yelled, causing him to freeze mid-step. "…I love you dammit," she whispered.

"Erza…" he whispered.

She squeezed her eyes tightly, while tears ran down her highly-sculpted cheekbones. Her eyelashes moistened and she drew in breath, it was shaky…unlike the way she always held pride and confidence. "I can't stop thinking about what happened between us…or about you. All those years we were apart, it added to that. I guess the quote; "The heart grows fonder when you're apart" is true. But somehow, Gray got into the picture. I was confused, so were you, same as our relationship…I realized then, that my feelings for him were an illusion. I thought I liked him, when really, it was pain and confusion acting upon me…hurting the one, and only man, I carry so close to my heart, which is you."

Then she opened her eyes and they were glistening with pain, tears, joy, but most of all love. "I love you Gerard. I'm sorry for everything; I've caused you and our nakama. I've hurt so many people…and I'm so sorry. I don't really deserve someone like y…"

As strong arms encased her being, her eyes widened in surprise and his arms tightened around her trembling body. Soon, her hands landed flush on his chest. He smiled in her air, and drew her closer. "Erza…don't you ever say that you don't deserve me again. Especially, since the man you're telling that too, feels and thinks the same way. I love you too."

More tears poured down her face, dropped of f her chin and made small dots on his leather jacket. Then he pulled away a little, and stared at her beautiful, tear-stained face. He put one hand on her cheek and kissed where her tears streaked her face tenderly; soft, butterfly kisses. He avoided her lips, but kissed her eyes, cheeks, temples.

Erza closed her eyes and put one hand over his, entwining their fingers. When she opened her half-lidded eyes she stared in his dark, turquoise eye rimmed with thick eyelashes. Then Gerard leaned in slowly as his eyes drooped heavily, his breath becoming slightly husky and rough. His lips parted slightly and his minty breath warmed her lips. As she closed her eyes, her lips parted open too, her sweet breath mingling with his.

In a few seconds his lips softly touched hers and she softly pressed to him, wrapping her arms around his bare, sun-kissed neck, while her hands intertwined. Gerard's lips smiled sexily over hers and his eyes opened slightly, as did hers. Then they closed their eyes at the same time and finally, kissed her.

His arms found a way around her waist and he pulled her even closer, as much as it deemed possible. Her lips closed over his, as he licked her lower lip, asking for an entrance. She succumbed and opened her mouth, letting him in. His moist mouth mingled with hers and his soft tongue poked through her teeth, lips moving faster, trying to get as much of them as they could in the moment, their breath intake not mattering at the moment.

As they stood there, embracing and silhouetted in a pretty sunset consisting with a peach, pink color and no clouds, they didn't care about the people on the sidewalk walking around them, or giving them second glances. Or their nakama, trying to peek at them through the greasy window; just as long as they were together, coping with one another's love, was just enough.

* * *

"It was bound to happen sometime," Gray said, biting on a grease-filled fry with a loud chuckle. "I'm happy it happened now."

"And…you're not bothered by this?" Mirajane asked carefully, as five pairs of eyes bore into him. "At all?"

He smiled. "Actually, I'm just fine. I'm kind of surprised too actually; you're not the only one."

"Do you have a girl in mind?" Lucy asked with a wink, smiling at him teasingly. "Is that why eh?"

Gray shrugged, and downed a soda he was drinking. He thought hard and nothing came to him at the moment. "I don't think so…" _'Lluvia?' he thought. 'No…it couldn't be…'_

"Well, I think now would be an appropriate time to leave men and women," Elfman interrupted, while him and his sister pulled out of the booth. "See you tomorrow."

Freed pulled out of the booth as well, waving goodbye to his friends. "I better get going too," he said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. "I was going to walk home with Gerard but that ain't happening. See ya'!" He wiped his coat off with a napkin, and smiled at them in goodbye. Gray got up with him and set a tip on the table. Soon, the only one left was Lucy.

After a few minutes Erza came in, looking slightly dazed with a brilliant smile graced upon her lips. "Let's go Lucy. Simon is here."

_Later on that day…._

"So you and Gerard?" Lucy asked as they sat on the roof of their house, overlooking their garden and the mountain. Her cheeks grew pink as the wind blew another gust of cool wind. "You don't like Gray anymore?" Lucy asked, looking up at the darkening skies.

Erza shook her head. "Not at all. I only care for him as a friend, and nakama. Besides, I hear that he and Lluvia have something going on."

Lucy bit her lip thoughtfully. "He knows that Lluvia like shim, but I don't think he likes her like that. Yet."

"Yet," Erza played on her tongue. Then she turned to look at Lucy with a smile. "What about you and Natsu?"

Lucy colored slightly. "We're just friends. Besides, um…never mind." She glanced away from the sky, to the roof with a conflicted look on her face.

Erza said nothing, still looking at her sister. _'Hmmm…' she thought. _"Anyway," Erza said with a more serious voice and look, "I've been thinking on how to escape here."

"You have?" Lucy asked, looking up. "So have I. Say your idea first though."

Erza nodded. "Well, I was thinking we take all of our money that we've saved, and deposit it before we leave, that way he can't get a claim. The next day we find an apartment and buy it on the spot, so the only thing we have to pay for is electricity. Then we pack all of our belongings and move it over there a few days later."

"Sounds good," Lucy responded; bring her knees to her chest while the wind blew her blonde hair around her face prettily. "But there are a lot of flaws to that plan Erza."

"What?"

"Well, I think we should buy the apartment soon because it has to go through the bank, and they need to accept us. It takes about a month for that process, so it would take more planning and money. Also, we should change our last names. We don't need Papa trying to find us. The whole process will take a little so we need to prepare everything, very carefully and soon," Lucy said.

"Lucy," Erza said, drawing her eyebrows together. "Should we live together? I mean, I want to but…"

Lucy instantly understood what Erza was talking about. Erza wanted to live on her own and really experience life while Lucy wanted to do that as well. Although, they'd both miss each other a lot. "How about we stay in a two room place for a year and try things out?" Lucy offered with a sad smile. "I'd…I'd like that."

Erza smiled and said, "I'd like that as well Lucy."

Then they both looked up at the sky, silent and tranquil.

* * *

The next day at lunch Alzack put his hands behind his head and asked, "Where's Laxus? The guy hasn't been at school all week."

"At the gym," Bixlow explained with an eye-roll. He licked his lips and took a large bit out of an apple, juice squirting on the table/ "For some reason, he wants to get stronger. He's been that way ever since Lucy and Erza came here."

Alzack sighed pitifully. "He needs to know that Lucy isn't in to him. That's pretty clear to everyone. Also, he's a jerk."

Freed nodded, agreeing while he bit into his sandwich.

"Hey," Jet said, getting everyone's attention, while nodding towards Gerard. "Is he going out with Erza now?"

Elfman nodded.

Gray grinned, watching the two. "They're so obvious, it's a little odd." They all watched as Gerard got up and took Erza's hand. She blushed a little and mentioned going to the courtyard. As they walked out both tables chorused "Aw".

"They are so cute together!" Mirajane squealed with a wide smile. "I'm so happy they finally got together! Hehehehe!"

Cana asked, "Where's Loke? He promised he'd meet up with me to talk over a few things." She frowned and took a large gulp of beer out of her thermos, sighing and rubbing her temples angrily. "That bastard of a love-sick fool."

"He tried out for the play," Lucy explained, suggesting the idea that he was practicing. "Maybe, they're practicing somewhere?"

Cana nodded understandingly, glancing at the clock at the end of the lunchroom. She had some time after all. "I'm going to go study with Mr. Macao," she said, walking away with a smirk.

"Is she really going to study?" Lucy asked innocently.

Her friends laughed in reply.

* * *

"Hey," Cana said, walking into the classroom, labeled as Mr. Macao's.

Mr. Macao looked up and grinned at her, mildly surprised. His tan face had blue stubble on it and his hair was combed back with a blue curl landing on his forehead. He wore black jeans, combat boots, and a tux shirt with a long, gray tie. He looked ruggedly handsome, a s he always did.

Cana walked up to him sexily, setting her stuff on the side of his desk. When she got to him she stared at the young teacher, not much older than her. As she reached out a hand and touched his shirt, beginning to unbutton it with a teasing, alluring smile. She ran a hand over his bare, bronzed chest curling some chest hairs around her fingers. While her hand got lower down the shirt his eyes melted.

"Cana…" he said softly.

"Shhh…" she said huskily. "Don't worry. We have fifteen minutes. The blinds are closed, the doors locked and the camera is out, like always. Besides, I'd hoped you'd like a special treat like this one."

He grinned again and pulled her to him, around the waist. "Fifteen minutes eh?" he asked raggedly, trailing warm, intense kisses down her collarbone.

"Fourteen by now," she whispered, sitting on his lip and pressing her eager lips on his.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, one hand going up underneath her shirt while she groaned, kissing him harder. Slowly, they began to grin on each other, hips moving, body reacting with sexual stimulation.

Cana mumbled on his lips, "The last time we did this was too overdue. How about tonight, at my place?"

Macao nibbled her lip. "Definitely.

* * *

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

See ya guys soon? Thank you all so much1 Your reviews honestly, spur me on to continue!


	19. Saying Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters._

_**A/N: I apologize for not updating for over a month! That's torture for readers to check the site and be like, "Great, won't update any time soon…" Trust me people! I know the feeling! I've been so busy that it's ridiculous. But hopefully my update will be faster next time : D Please forgive me! I'm so so so so so (X Infinity) sorry!**_

_Special Thanks to:_

**_BlueMoon_**_-Thank you so much for your encouragement! I really appreciate it a lot._

**_Cat Minikay_**_-Thank you so much for your review as well. People should really write some Cana/ Macao more; I love that couple as well! Thank you so much for your review!_

**_Xxxxx_**_- I'm so glad that this is one of your favorites! That really means a lot to me, so thank you very much! Arigatou! _

_Ahem!_ Anyway, let's continue with this story!

**Here it is ya'll!**

* * *

"I'm worried about Cana," Mirajane admitted to Lucy as they walked to her place, tightening her jacket over her shivering body. Her cheeks were stained red and her white hair was windblown, constantly whipping her face. As another cold gust of wind blew Mirajane's face grew paler and she trembled even more.

"Wh-Wh-Why?" Lucy shivered, taking her leather gloves out of her pocket and putting them on. Her deep brown eyes flicked over to Mirajane and she brought her hand to her face, blowing warm air on her hands. She soon began to relax.

Mirajane sighed. "It's about her and Macao." Lucy raised a brow and Mirajane frowned, worry clouding in her eyes. "If they get caught, who knows what'll happen. Macao's part of the guild and the guild knows of course but….Cana is so much younger than him and naïve. She could get hurt." She glanced over at Lucy, and her eyebrows knotted together. "Cana thinks she knows…but she doesn't. Acting that much older than you…it can really scar you. I've tried to make her aware of that but she always ignores me. For goodness sake! What if she gets pregnant like Evergreen?"

Lucy nodded and turned her gaze away with an unreadable expression. "Doesn't he have a son too?"

Mirajane smiled and joy filled her distraught features. "Yes. The cutest thing too. But he's visiting his family for the year. The kid…needs to be in a safer environment right now."

"Ahhh," Lucy answered vaguely.

When they got to Mirajane's dwelling, they walked up the steps and smiled at each other; relived that they will soon get away from the hollow cold. Mirajane took a set of keys from her purse and opened the door, allowing Lucy in then walking in herself. The warm blanket of air surrounded them and they smiled at each other once again. Once the shoes were off, and jackets taken care of they walked in the living room, surprised to see Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen and Elfman on the couch, staring at the floor in silence.

"Hey," Lucy greeted with a warm smile and a wary glance towards Evergreen. She waved at them and giggled a little, her cheeks still rosy from the cold. "What's up?"

Freed looked up, then looked down with a sigh. His eyes looked puffy and bloodshot as if he'd been crying. Lucy glanced over at Mirajane and the white-haired woman nodded in understanding. Mirajane walked over to Freed, and crouched next to him, speaking in a soft whisper.

"You didn't hear did you?" Bixlow asked, wiping his eyes with a scowl. Mirajane looked up at him as did the others. Then he smiled, although his eyes didn't light up. "Heh. I guess not then…"

"What's going on?" Mirajane demanded.

"Don't worry sis," Elfman began in a monotone, empty voice. His deep eyes saddened and the side of his mouth began to twitch. Mirajane's eyes grew even more worried and constricted. But as her mouth opened Elfman held up his hand and she grew quiet. "We called everyone and informed them about the situation OK? They said that they'd come as soon as they can."

Lucy put a hand on her lip and gave them all stern look. "What's going on guys? C'mon, tell us." The she turned to Elfman with a frown. "Elfman…you sound as if you're trying to reassure us about something? Just what is it that you're trying to reassure us for?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Gerard came in. His odd blue eyes were wide, and his handsome face was in shock. "It can't be…" he said, shaking his head and frowning. He gulped, and his hands tightened into a fist. "Laxus is…dead?'

Lucy and Mirajane exchanged wide-eyed glances. "What…?"Lucy asked breathily.

As Gerard walked further into the room Erza followed him, sullen and slightly depressed. Her eyes were hard and her lips were in a grim line. In a few minutes, intense silence, they were all sitting somewhere in the living room.

"How…How did it happen?" Lucy asked carefully, not thirsty for the hot tea in her hands.

Freed clenched his teeth and shook his head, angry tears welling up in his eyes once again. "He was working out in the gym, challenging himself of course. But then…I heard this, so I don't exactly know what happened. But…apparently, someone was spotting him. So as he raised the bar, the spotter didn't get the weight. The weight fell on his chest and broke a few ribs, which stabbed his heart. He…he… died immediately."

Erza shook her head angrily. "We have to check this out then…something doesn't sound right about this."

"No, we can't," Evergreen objected. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her face, as she hiccupped a little. "Master, he's…he's…" Elfman brought an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and she leaned into him, crying heavily on his chest.

"Besides," Bixlow said. Then he shook his head and licked his lips. "….never mind."

Shocked silence filled the room. Laxus was…_dead_? They couldn't believe it. _Imagine it._ The strong grandson of Master was dead?

As they heard the door open once more they all turned and saw Master walking towards them. His eyes were glazed over and his face was tear-streaked, eyelashes salty and bunched together. "Children," he said with a husky, dead voice. "It seems that…Laxus is…"

"Master, we know," Erza consoled in a soft voice.

Something cracked in Master and he turned away from them, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. They watched painfully as they saw him shake violently, staying to stay strong for all of them. And most importantly, for himself. Erza's eyes began to burn and she walked over to Master, crying openly with him. The knelt down and hugged him, enveloping his pain with her. Then Lucy followed, everyone else following after her. After a little bit they pulled away and Master cleared his throat, stroking his mustache with a nostalgic, sad look on his face.

Freed spoke up, "Master…I don't think Laxus would have wanted a funeral."

Master smiled gently, wiping at a lone tear that dripped down on his cheek. "I believe that too, son. He told me when he was younger that…that...He'd wanted to be cremated. But tonight…we will say our goodbyes. We'll go to Southgate Park, so meet up there at eight this evening. We did this for Lisanna. We're doing it for Laxus now."

Then he smiled weakly and said, "I have some stuff to take care of children. I'll see you tonight."

As he walked out, Natsu and Gray walked in, giving a second glance to master.

Natsu stuck a hand in his pocket and asked, "What's going on? We tried to get here as fast as possible but…"

"Don't say anything else," Gray warned.

"Natsu," Lucy said softly, staring into his eyes. Natsu relaxed and nodded. "Laxus…he died."

Natsu's eyes widened. The suddenly, realization hit him like a bomb. He'd never see Laxus again. Talk to him again. Joke to him again. Fight him again. He'd never, see one of his nakama again. For a little while Natsu was quiet, letting the news sink into him.

Gray was speechless and tried to catch someone's eyes, but couldn't. The pain was so dense; it was a sliver of pain poking at him from everywhere. As everyone else filled in Lucy finally understood what it meant to share pain, or loss. Their time for talking would be tonight.

* * *

It was eight p.m; the sky dark, while a lone star shined brightly from above. A cool breeze blew all around them, the ground covered in a thick sheet of frost. But they didn't care. They needed to pay their respects to Laxus and go through it together as one body and soul. A true guild.

"I'll start," Bixlow offered, taking off his beanie and bowing his head low while he stepped in the circle of guild. The other's turned their gaze towards him, ready for what he had to say. "I bid you bye, man. You were my best friend. My brother. I wish you well, 'cause we all miss ya' down here. Bye…" Then he took the candle in his left hand and blew it out, smiling sadly while tears ran down his face. Freed nudged him, and put a brotherly arm around him.

Evergreen smiled, and stepped inside the circle like Bixlow did. "I loved you." Elfman winced. "We all loved you. Through your attitude or sick humor, we still love you because you're our nakama. A piece of our heart that keeps us together and bound forever. I'll never forget you." A year dropped on the candle and sizzled it out.

Freed nodded and stepped inside the circle, the candle flickering on his face. "You were one of my best friends. You amazed me, and still will…even though you've passed on. You were a great fighter, and always persevered to get what you needed. You weren't at peace here though; we could all see that. But now, I'm glad. Because…you're finally at peace over there. I'll miss you." Then his cold breath blew out the candle.

"Laxus," Alzack said, stepping inside of the circle with a nonchalant expression, making up his visage. "You were unagreeing at times, but nonetheless…you're our nakama. And…yeah. I'll miss you too." He blew out the candle with a small wisp of a smile.

Erza walked in now. "Laxus…you were a great help, but now, a painful loss. I wish you best where you are."

As her flame diminished Gray stepped in and smiled. "We'll miss you." Then he blew out his candle.

Then Natsu walked in the circle. "You were cool, a jerk and full of hot air which really pissed me off."

"Natsu!" everyone yelled angrily.

Natsu grinned and chuckled a little, starting to continue once again. "But you were powerful. And...I'm sorry that I couldn't' defeat you. But when I see you again, I will!" He pointed to the sky with a wide grin. "Just you watch jerk!"

Everyone smiled at that. As his candle blew out he walked out of the circle and Lucy entered. Lucy said, "Well…I didn't know you a lot, but you're still a friend. Say hi to Mama for me Ok?" She smiled gently and looked up at the sky. "I'll see you in the heavens one day. Till that days comes when I become reunited with you, watch over us. Thank you." Then she blew out her candle.

Bisca grinned and walked in with a sassy shake of her head. "Miss ya'. Bye." Then she blew out her candle.

Levy echoed her response. While Jet and Droy were saying their regards Levy asked Bisca, "Where's Cana and Macao? Master is about to speak."

Bisca whispered back, "No idea."

* * *

"Didn't you hear a phone ringing?" Cana asked, bringing the thin, translucent sheet up to her neck, trying to cover up as much of her naked body as possible.

"No," Macao replied shortly, getting up from the bed and putting on some boxers out of his dresser.

"What if something happened?" she asked, climbing out of the bed and getting dressed herself. As she out on her bra Macao turned to her with a sexy grin.

"Let me see if I got any missed calls. Fine with you?" he asked, while nodding in the direction of where the phone was

Cana nodded and turned away, putting her hair into a ponytail. As soon as she heard the beep of the phone she walked over to him and put a clammy hand on his bare, well-defined shoulder. "What time does it read?" she asked, wrapping a scarf around her neck and looking over his shoulder. No need for anyone to see those hickies.

"A little over an hour ago," he answered softly, causing Cana to blush. The he bent down and kissed her lips quickly. "Let's head down to Southgate Park. I have a feeling something is going on over there."

"OK," Cana replied, walking to the door and pulling on her heels quickly.

As soon as he finished getting dressed Cana interlaced her fingers with his while exiting the apartment. "Thank goodness we're not too far away," he said, smiling down at Cana.

"I should stay over at your place more often," Cana replied, hitting his shoulder playfully while smiling.

As they neared the park they saw little orbs of light glowing while their friends gathered in a circle. Some people were holding hands while some had their eyes closed, muttering something while they had arms around each other. They saw Wakaba's lips moving, but no sound coming from them.

"Where's Laxus?" Cana asked, turning to look at Macao with a questioning glint in her eyes. "He's the only one not here. That jerk."

Macao frowned. "I think he's the one that died."

Then she stopped walking, and her eyes widened in surprise. "What? No…It couldn't be."

"Cana," he said, bringing two fingers underneath her chin and raising them up so her eyes could meet his. "Remember? We did this for Lisanna too. All those years ago…"

"So…it is true then," she said, blinking back a few tears anf gulping them down.

When they got to their group Macao walked over to Wakaba, Cana to Lucy.

"Can…I say something?" Cana asked quietly. When Lucy saw her saddened eyes she smiled gently.

"Sure," Lucy replied brightly, handing Cana her blown-out candle. "Go over to Mirajane and she'll light it for you."

Cana nodded and turned to look at Macao who had friendly arms draped over Wakaba and Loke. When he looked up, they shared a smile and she turned away. Then she walked over to Mirajane, her head low and spirits momentarily down. The white-haired girl squeezed her hand and put her head on her shoulder. Cana decided to not say anything, but looked at the fluorescent light glowing around her.

Sometimes it was better to just listen, and then talk. At tender moments like these, they brought the guild closer together as a family, to a whole. And that was content enough for Cana wishing in her head,

'_I hope you are where you deserve to belong, Laxus…'_

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Now quite what you thought the chapter was right? Tell me thoughts your about it! I'll try to update as soon as I can...**

**Also, another thing I have to say is that these next chapters I update are going to be quite long. Hopefully you can deal with that xD It carries a lot of information, and stuff like that. I've been thinking too, and I think this book will end around chapter forty or something like that. This is a long story. I may even write a sequel if you want me too...but that's for later thoughts. Anyway, please read and review!**


	20. Courage

_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the next chap! OK...I know that it's short, but I'm sure that you'll love it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Please remember to read and review! Anyway, here it is! I'm sorry it's so short!**_

* * *

"The plan hasn't worked so far," Ultear complained, pacing in the office while her long brunette locks swayed behind her nicely. "I've gotten Lucy Heartfilia in trouble so Erza could get concerned. And…how did that work out? I initiated a play which hasn't worked to the slightest. That egotistical Loke was the only guy who tried out. I got Leon to do some payback to Gray, who should have reacted to Erza. Although, he hurt Lucy way too much… this wasn't in the plan at all. Same with the Laxus incident…"

"You're scared," a male voice replied, with a slight tinge of boredom echoing in his voice. "You're targeting people close to her but you're not targeting the main person you've wanted to this whole time."

"Who?" Ultear asked, sitting down in a chair and crossing her legs. Her eyes narrowed and snort escaped from her lips haughtily. "Erza?"

The man chuckled. "Don't play coy with me. No. Gerard, of course."

* * *

"Hey, are you OK Freed?" Gerard asked as he stirred some of his coffee around with a spoon. One of his deep blue eyes rose up, and he leaned towards him with a concerned glint in his eyes. "You seem…out of it. More than usual anyway."

"Nah, I'm just…" Freed trailed off and ran a masculine hand through his long, green hair. Then he looked out the window of the coffee shop and smiled a little, with a sad shimmer arising in his eyes. "I know Laxus is in a better place right now. I just wish…he were back. I've been thinking so selfishly lately."

"Yeah," Gerard agreed, bringing the mug of coffee to his lips and taking a sip. "But, being selfish sometime isn't always a bad thing."

Freed laughed.

"Now," Gerard said with a sly grin. "It's about time you confess to Mirajane. Laxus would want the best for you and…frankly, Mirajane is."

The two looked at each other and Freed nodded, agreeing. "You're right. But now? I'm not sure I'm ready. Ever since that sleepover…things haven't been the same between us."

Gerard frowned thoughtfully. "It will be the best decision you've ever made Freed, believe me. Truthfully, I think no man is ready to tell the woman he loves that he feels affection towards her. Everyone feels insecure when it comes to love. But…when you have a woman who's hopelessly in love with you too, you get more hope and urge to confess." He looked up at Freed and saw the guy's eyes widen. Gerard laughed and continued, "Besides, you're a senior. You don't have much high school time with Mirajane, so make the best of it. It's about time you made your move."

Freed shot him a nervous look. Gerard just looked away and replied, "Trust me."

* * *

"You've been blaming Erza for all your problems when all you base your anger on is Gerard. He's the one who loves Erza. He's the one that told Erza he loved her…not you."

"But that night!" she yelled, as tears trailed down her cheeks painfully. Her deep brown eyes widened in pure vulnerability, and her pale pink lips trembled with sadness. "What about that? I almost thought…"

"He doesn't care about you," the man replied darkly. "What happened…was an accident. You were stupid. So was he. That night…meant nothing to him. You know that too."

"How do you know?" she screamed. Her brown eyes were now filling with pure insanity and hatred. "He! He-"

"He's the real one that you want to hurt. Pay him back. Kill Erza," he suggested with a slight smile. "You already killed Laxus."

"You're right. I shouldn't be acting like this," she agreed, wiping her eyes and leaving a smear of mascara down her face. Her eyes were still filled with insanity, but now, they were more amused than hateful. "I'll deal with things on my own now. Besides, it's time to get rid of ice boy and his "love" freak of a girlfriend. Even if they are our allies."

"About time," he laughed.

* * *

"Freed? Oh, it's you!" Mirajane said, as she opened the door to her small dwelling.

He smiled at her and she smiled back sweetly while opening the door wider and inviting him kindly into her house. Once he walked in they sat on the couch with a friendly distance apart. She had just brewed some tea so in front of them on the glass table, were two delicate glasses of herbal tea. Mirajane held a teacup in her hand while his cup and Elfman's sat still on the table. She looked pretty in her white tank top and blue pajama bottoms; or at least, Freed thought she looked nice. With her long, wavy white hair in a messy bun it was an odd sight to see.

"Did you need something?" she inquired, taking a sip of her tea while her other hand tapped her leg nervously.

"No, uh…" he glanced over at her and she met his gaze shyly. Both blushed furiously and looked away, Freed looking down at his gloved hands.

"Freed, you look pale. Are you OK?" she asked, while her eyebrows knotted up with worry. "Maybe you should drink some tea."

"No, I came over here to spend some time with you," he explained quietly, while looking up at her with a sweet smile. Mirajane's eyes widened once again, and her cheeks warmed once again.

Then he scooted closer to her, making the space between them even more intimate.

"Well, um…how are you doing?" she asked, looking down at her lap.

"Mirajane," he said, looking at her while ignoring her question.

"Yes?" she asked, looking up shyly.

"Remember when we played truth or dare over Erza's? All that time ago," he asked, looked away from her and down at the steaming tea.

Her cheeks turned a darker red while her eyes filled with tears. "Freed…about that…"

"Is it true?" he asked softly, looking back at her with a mild plea in his eyes. "Do you really not like me that way? I mean, sometimes I think you're crazy for me but then, at other times, it's the opposite."

"Freed," Mirajane whispered regretfully, turning away while tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. "That night…I lied to you, everyone. I loved you and I'm so sorry-"

"No," he interrupted abruptly. "I don't care if you lied. That was the past. Mira…all I want to know is if the woman I love, still cares for me or not."

Mirajane's tears stopped, and her heart began to race once again. She began to turn around to look at him, whose eyes were full of the love and warmth she's yearned for this whole time. Her eyes softened, and tears began to fill in her eyes again even though she wished for them to stop. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak Elfman walked in the room, scratching his head saying,

"Hey sis', do we got any…Freed?"

When he noticed the looks on their faces he quickly scurried away back to his room.

"Sorry about that," Mirajane said, looking at him the same way he looked at her.

"It's fine," he said gently. "What were you going to say?" Freed asked gently, reaching over his hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

She scooted closer to him now and leaned her forehead against his, while she stared deeply into his eyes. "You have long eyelashes," she teased with a giggle.

He smirked, his eyes retreating to her lips. "Stop teasing me."

"And," she went, "long green hair that might match up to my standards," she said with a wink, while her eyes fell to his lips as well.

He cocked a brow, suppressing the urge to kiss her. "So you have standards now Mira?"

"Yup," she smiled. "One of them being that a guy should always make the first move when concerning a girl he likes."

He grinned, her breath tickling his face. "Then that shouldn't be to-"

Then her soft lips were on his, interrupting what he said. Before he could react and close his eyes, she pulled away blushing with a wink. "Oops, too late."

He didn't reply, staring at her in shock. "You're Mirajane?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

He leaned his forehead against hers, laughing a little breathily while leaning to close his lips over hers whispering, "Never mind."

* * *

**_A/N: One reason I needed to make this chapter short was because, the next chapter would have been to long if I put them together. This was originally supposed to be really long with Freed and Mirajane coming together, whil Alzack and Bisca did but...that didn't work out when I put it all together. Anyhow, please read and review. I'm sorry onece again for the late update._**

**_Also...its summer break baby! Fun in the sun! :D_**


	21. Loke's Story

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**_

_**A/N: Hello, to all of my readers. I'm so happy i could update, so here is the new chapter. Once again, its filled with lots of info..but this time, it includes Loke's story! Be happy! I know you've wanted his story for a while, so here it goes.**_

* * *

**Monday**

**Location Unknown**

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**3:00 a.m**

"Did you get her to trust you?" The voice was cold, unnerving even. It was filled with a dark lust and passion, which only a few-narrowed people-could understand.

"Yes," Gajeel replied with a long, self-involved smirk. He took that moment to lean against a wall, and prop his foot against it with a lazy, yet cocky aura. His eyes slowly rose to meet his Master's eyes confidently, with a slight chuckle emanating from him as well. "Levy is almost...too easy."

"Good," Master Jose replied shortly. "Now that she's taken care of, I need you to do another favor for me."

"What?" Gajeel growled, licking his teeth. "If it has to do with the butt wiping turds of Fairy Tail I'll-"

"No," Jose interrupted. "We need-sorry-I need you to talk to Ultear about a few things."

"The Princess?" Gajeel asked with a thick layer of sarcasm. "Why? She's just like the other Fairy Tail-"

"I talked to her guild and now we're on track," his Master explained with a deadly look in his eyes. "Since we have such huge…gangs—or guilds you may say—we want to diminish, or ally with small ones before the war starts. Before Fairy Tail finds any allies. That way, we make their torture easy."

"So, who are you targeting first?" Gajeel inquired quietly.

The man grinned. "Blue Pegasus."

Gajeel grinned back.

"Ichiya is strong, no matter how stupid he may seem—which his most common visage is sadly. That's why, with Blue Pegasus, we won't even bother trying to ally our gang with other ones. They need to be destroyed-every last one of them. Even Ichiya's, when it gets to that point. Actually, killing off Blue Pegasus may be an easier job then trying to ally with the fools…" Master Jose closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Who else should I plan with besides Ultear?" Gajeel questioned.

"Gajeel, you know Leon's gang, correct?" Master Jose glanced back at the young adult and saw him nod. Good. "We're allied with them, so you can speak to people from that guild as well. But once we trick Ultear, let's kill their guild too. They serve no purpose whatsoever. For now, you will talk with Ultear, Leon and Lluvia."

"Lluvia?" Gajeel spat. "Why her?"

"She has a connection with Gray, which will help in the long run," his Master explained swiftly.

"Mmm…" Gajeel murmured. "When should we start?"

"Tomorrow at the latest," Master Jose replied, smiling.

* * *

**Monday**

**Location Unknown**

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**4:17 p.m**

"You needed to talk to me right?" Ultear asked impatiently. "Then just say it already."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. Women. They're all the same-annoying and just…annoying. "We're allies so…just-don't give me any crap OK?"

She frowned. "Whatever. Get on with it already."

"Our first target is Blue Pegasus, which, as you know involves Fairy Tail a lot," he explained. "Most having to do with a redhead called Erza and a dude called Loke."

"Loke and…Erza?" she asked, licking her lips with mild interest. "Why them?"

"A guy called Hibiki, who is in Blue Pegasus, used to be in a relationship with Karen who is supposedly connected to Loke," Gajeel informed boredly. "Also, Ichiya is a principal there who is in love with…Erza. I sware he's a pedophile."

"Hmm…" Ultear muttered with a dark look in her eyes. "What's your plan then?"

"I still haven't thought that far yet princess," he yawned.

"Well you need to then!" she snapped. "Fairy Tail could have allied with them by now! We don't have much time you dimwit!"

"Why don't you do it then?" he asked. "You're the smart one anyway."

Ultear smirked. "No, we need to work together on this one."

* * *

**Natsu's House (Monday)**

"You know, it feels like everything is back on track," Gray mused, while bringing a cold glass of water to his lips.

"Aye!" Happy agreed while biting on another piece of fish.

Gray's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"I miss Laxus," Natsu whined pathetically.

When a knock on the door was heard, they all turned towards the door, wondering who it was on a Sunday night. Then the three of them turned towards each other with confused looks adorned upon their faces. It wasn't that late, but it was a little odd knocking and coming to someone's house at that time.

"Natsu you idiot! Go get the door!" Gray yelled when none of them moved towards the door.

"If there are two idiots here, then why isn't the black-haired one getting the door?" Natsu sneered.

"Because this ain't my place," Gray retorted.

"Then show some respect and get the door for your host," Natsu smirked.

"Why you-"Gray started.

"Get the door someone!" Happy shrieked angrily.

"Fine," Natsu huffed as he walked towards the door sulkily. He may have lost this time, but the next time this happens, Gray would be the one to get the door. No exceptions.

As he opened the door his face lit up once he realized who it was. "Lucy! Hey…what's up?" He quickly ran a hand through his hair and grinned.

She smiled at him gently through her eyelashes. "Can I talk to you about something? In private."

"Huh?" Natsu cocked his head, confused. "Are you hurt or sick or-?"

"No," she shook her head with a soft giggle. "I just…um-"

"It's probably your dad again isn't it?" he growled.

"No-"

"What a jerk."

"Um…Natsu-"

"I mean, who would do such a-"

"Natsu!"

He glanced up angrily. "Yeah?"

"Can we please talk?" she asked.

He frowned. "Gray is over and I still haven't kicked his…can we talk later or something?"

She bit her lip, and looked away with hurt reflecting in her eyes. "I understand. Never mind OK? Forget what I asked; all of it OK?"

Before he could say anything she ran off, with tears filling in her eyes.

Natsu closed the door behind him and leaned on it, putting his arms behind his head. His eyes filled with hurt and confusion. He hated to see people cry, but when he saw Lucy cry…it was unexplainable. "Jeez…what did I do?" he asked quietly.

As he walked into his kitchen he saw Gray shaking his head, who had apparently over heard the whole ordeal.

"What?" Natsu snapped, obviously pissed off.

"You really are an idiot," Gray replied seriously.

* * *

**Heartfilia Mansion (Monday)**

"These keys," Lucy said in her room as she ran her hands up and down the golden keys. Her throat tightened while tears began to pool in her eyes once again, now from a different reason. Her mother. "I need to figure them out and find their significance."

"Do you have any ideas?" Erza asked, while she plopped down next to Lucy on the bed. Her eyes were open and caring, willing to her what her sister had to say.

Lucy frowned and her eyes turned downcast. "No. I talked to Loke but-"

"You should find him again," Erza advised tenderly. She reached over and put a comforting hand on Lucy's tense shoulder. "Anyway, about Natsu…"

Lucy's eyes took a sadder look. "I knew it. I mean, I always knew he wasn't interested in me in that way, but I shouldn't have gone to him. He's just…I shouldn't have got my hopes up in that way."

Erza smiled sympathetically. "If you love him then…"

Lucy shook her head and walked out of the room, wiping her eyes in the process.

Erza groaned inwardly. She knew that Natsu cared about Lucy but…this was way too complicated.

* * *

**Magnolia Library (Monday)**

"You called?" Loke asked tiredly.

Lucy took out her keys and Loke gulped; sweat beginning to form on his temples. "Loke, I know this subject is tender to you but…I need to know why you're so nervous around these keys. You're the only one that can tell me. These keys connect me to Mama so…that makes it so much more important to me." Tears filled in her eyes again as well as the raw determination which softened Loke. "I have to know. For my sake but most importantly…hers."

Loke thought about it and drew in a shaky breath. He pondered his options and finally agreed that he would tell her; a decision that he had only made with a few people. Then he looked into her hopeful eyes and smiled weakly, bringing a hand to her cheek and wiping away a stray tear running down her cheek.

"I'll tell you," he said, his eyes so sad and lost that Lucy's heart literally hurt at the sight. "But don't comment until the end…please."

Lucy nodded eagerly, grabbing his hand for support. He squeezed her hand mildly in response.

"A long time ago," Loke began, "I used to live in an orphanage. It consisted of me and all of my friends weirdly named of all the signs in the Zodiac. Me-the strong, proud lion Leon-, Aries, Aquarius, Pisces, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius and Capricorn. Aries and I…we were best friends." A nostalgic look fell upon his face. "She was the one person I could trust the most, and she felt the same. But the things was, we were all close…l-like a family. But one night-I used to sneak out all the time-I met this girl, Karen. I was really young at the time this happened so I was stupid and naïve….she was really beautiful and she used it for men. Including me.

I started to sneak out of the orphanage everyday to see her. At night, early morning…it was an addiction. Soon enough Aries found out and tried to pry me out of the relationship, but I didn't listen to her. The night after she warned me, I sneaked her into the orphanage and we made love for the first time…we truly became lovers. I soon tried to sneak her in as much as I could, not really caring about what would happen to us. I thought…I was in love.

But then, one day Karen found out about Aries and how we were best friends. When I was at school, or around she threatened Aries but Aries wouldn't fall into that. Soon, it turned to physical harassment. I didn't know at first, Aries hid it well. The way Karen abused Aries was wrong…but of course, I was blind then. But then, one night I saw Aries in my room on the bed literally bawling."

He paused and tears began to stream down his face. "Her a-arms were cut u-up and bruised, and her legs were as well…e-even worse. But her eyes. They were so n-naked and so sad that it really killed me i-inside when I-I saw her in that state. I consoled her and demanded what was going on. I was furious. She hesitated…That was the moment I realized I loved her as well. Soon, things spiraled quickly that night and I had sex with Aries…she told me that she reciprocated my feelings towards her. Karen found out and ended our relationship. I wasn't surprised since our relationship was mostly built around sex. But, it was different for Aries and me. I still didn't know what happened, and she hadn't relented.

A few days later, Aries finally told me and I grew incredibly mad. So, I searched for Karen…not caring what the consequences would be. I admit, I still had feelings for her but now…she had changed. She got these keys with the signs and names of the Zodiac each belonging to all of the people in the orphanage. They were locked up, so I didn't know how she got possession over them. They were old too; connecting to the past none of us knew existed. But when some of the keys got stolen, my friends began to disappear. Including Aries. When Karen got my key, she destroyed it; killing herself with it right in front of my eyes. It's been a few years since then. The orphanage got out of business so I left and came here…to Magnolia."

"Loke," Lucy said softly, not knowing how to react. "Did you- Do you still love Aries?"

"Yeah," he grinned sadly. "But it's been years since I last saw her. And…I've come to realize I'm also in love with someone else."

"Who?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We're getting off point here," he said seriously.

"So…what do the keys do?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot something," he said. "Everyone who was in the orphanage ….well, we all had a hole in our heart. So when Karen got a hold of those keys it felt…odd. Maybe that has to do with something."

"So…" she prompted warily, her voice starting to sound even sadder.

"These keys…I don't know what they do. I think they hold some kind of fate though," he said. "Once the Leo key got destroyed things have gotten really out of balance. The hole in my heart is getting bigger. Truthfully, Lucy, I could die soon."

Her eyes widened. _'Loke die…?' she thought. _"We need to find your key then," she sad. "I want you to live and frankly…I think Aries would want that too."

"But my key is destroyed Lucy," he argued.

"They can always be constructed again right?" she winked, although she felt uneasy.

He laughed.

"While we search for your key, we should definitely look for the other ones. And…Aries," she said comfortingly.

"Thank you," he whispered, holding her hand to his chest in a sincere gesture.

She smiled back gently.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	22. Urgent Authors Note Not quitting story

Hello Readers of Concrete Angels! I have some big news, so please read this with attentiveness! The thing is, well, I lost the book where I had the remaining chapters of the story. I don't know where it is, and I've been looking for it…once I find it I hope to update as quickly as possible. I wish I could find it sooner! Please forgive me!

TeenTitanzzLuva


	23. Finding you and love

**Authors Note:** How do I put this lightly…I'm back! OK, I'm guessing you guys are pretty pissed for several reasons. I haven't updated in months, and I haven't even updated my profile to tell you guys what I've been doing over those months. For that, I'm sorry. I'm a horrible author and I've let you guys down. But now, I wanna make it up! I still haven't found my writing book, but then I searched my heart and found that excuse wasn't good enough. If I planned it out in my head, who said I couldn't discover what I was writing again, even if it isn't on paper.

Truthfully, I have been reading heavily in the last few months. I looked thoroughly at others writing styles, and tried to encompass it in my type of writing. I want this story to the best of quality and work, and I will surely accomplish that.

Great thanks to:

_**Master of the Hellish Yard**_'s review. I really appreciate it a lot. Although, I'm not done writing this story so you can continue reading

Also, _**MajorReader619…**_thanks bunches! You are truly amazing! Thanks for understanding and sticking even though I was gone for such a long time. You're probably one of my besties on this site, so thank you! You're awesome!

_**Cat Minikay **_you rock! You totally made my day (Or months…). But whatever! Thanks for your sincere review.

Finally, I want to conclude a great thank you to all of my readers. Thank you for sticking so long to the story, and to me. To those that have stayed the whole way, I send a special gratitude.

But anyways…let's get back to the story! I hope this chapter is fantastic because ya'll deserve it. Here we go! This is a Natsu/ Lucy chap!

* * *

_Joy._

A feeling that Lucy had been feeling lately. She didn't know why, or how, but it was there and she was glad. _Blissful _even. For some reason, she felt as if weight on her shoulder's had been lifted, or just simply gone forever. Her dad was gone, and for that she was already thankful. But that wasn't what caused her joy for some reason. She thought again, and thought it was because of all the new couples…_Nah. _

Her heart lurched painfully when she thought of Natsu. She had finally figured out her feelings for him, and she couldn't even express them right. Her teeth bit the inside of her lip, a bitter taste soon arriving. _Blood. _Maybe the pain would distract her from Natsu, the thought of him, the _feel _of him.

Of course it didn't work.

Lucy continued walking down the streets of Magnolia with a warm cup of coffee adorned in her right hand Sunday morning. Tears began to sting in her eyes, and she cursed herself silently, hating how pathetic she felt about a guy who probably didn't return her feelings. But as her heart rate increased with the word _probably _she couldn't help but smile a little.

Just a tad bit.

The day was beautiful, and again she was flooded with that unattainable warmth. Her tiny quirk of a smile soon turned into a big grin. The sky was clear, clouds gone and golden light wrapped around her like a big warm, hug. A healthy buzz was surrounding her, and the ground beneath her was steady and warm.

The only thing that could make this better was Erza or Natsu…or sadly, even her own bastard of a father. At the mere thought of him, a dull sadness wrapped around her being again and suddenly the world seemed dark, lifeless.

Tears gushed into her eyes, and a painful feeling in her gut formed. She stopped walking, a tear trailing down her face. Her pink lips trembled vulnerably, sadly and her hair covered her eyes, almost like a shadow. The only warmth that she was feeling now was from her coffee cup. She grimaced, sick at the fleeting thought of taking another sip of the bitter drink.

Slowly, she lifted a hand to her face, catching that tear that dared to drop off of her chin. She looked at it, emptily. It was pretty, crystalline but had so much essence in it that made it so much more complicated. For some reason, this small thing reminded her of her own self.

Then she crouched down against a building, wrapped her arms around legs and just simply, cried. For what, she didn't know. Her Mother's death, her father's lack of love, her jealousy of Erza and Gerard getting together and finding love, for the car accident, for Ultear and her sidekicks, for drama and just for…Natsu.

In her life, she had always felt as if something was missing from her. At first, she thought it was because of her mom. But then she realized that wasn't true. The time that God gifted her mom was precious, and she wouldn't change that for anything in the world. Her mom helped her become to what she was today, and what's to come.

She had always dealt with the cruelty of her dad, and his lack of love. And now, she had another father to look up to. Master, was someone that was irreplaceable in her life.

Erza was there, for a lot of her life. And she felt eternally grateful, so grateful for her. So, it couldn't be a sister that she was missing.

She didn't know. But whatever it was, she wanted it to make its appearance soon.

A person passed by, some glancing at her, other's scoffing while other's just ignored. She preferred the ignoring more than the rest she admitted to herself with a small sniffle.

"Lucy!"

Her head shot up, wondering who had called her name. She looked around the streets, her vision unclear and blurry. But she didn't find anyone she clearly recognized. Although the voice sounded familiar, making her feel warm and safe all over. A feeling she had only felt with one person.

"Hey, it is Luce…wow." The voice repeated itself, but this time she didn't bother to look up. The voices got louder, and more obnoxious so the words came out as a faint whisper to her ears.

But as a large, masculine hand began to thread with hers she felt a dull warmness spreading throughout her body. Her eyes widened, and she looked up, her heart rate increasing dramatically. A blush formed on her cheeks as he held her hand tighter, leaning down on his knees to look in her eyes deeply. The tears ran down her cheeks, and she let him see them. He needed too.

As that beautiful smile graced upon his lips, her eyes softened and her lips parted with a small giggle. His black eyes met hers, and he leaned close until his forehead met with hers. Salmon-colored locks intermingled with her blonde ones and that made her smile. She hoped he was smiling too.

Then he pulled away, brushing her blonde bangs from her pretty face. Following suit, he wiped away her tears with a small chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Lucy…no Luce," he whispered warmly, _tenderly even. _There was a trace of another emotion there, but she couldn't place it. But she didn't care, because it sped up the warmth in her body. Her loneliness and pain distinguished, and for this, he was forgiven immediately…because she loved him. Because she had found what she had been missing her whole life.

He helped her up, his hand holding hers gently, _frailly_. She loved that. She cherished it. As soon as he let go of her hand, she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He stiffened at first, and then relented in the hug, trailing his arms down to her waist, pulling her body flush with his.

"I found you…" he whispered in her ear, pulling her even more close to his body and lifting her up in the air.

She squealed, leaning back so she could look in his eyes. She bit her lips shyly, looking down from his strong gaze. They were filled with such much emotion that it just overpowered her being. His black eyes, his spiky salmon-colored locks she loved to run her hands through, his beautiful sun-kissed skin, and those luscious lips…

He was beautiful. He was her best friend. And, he was the man she loved, the only man she will probably ever love.

"Natsu…" she whispered back, raising her gaze again and smiling with sparkly eyes. "You did…thank you." She bit her lip again, his gaze making her head feel empty, lacking her intelligence.

They continued to look at each other, and her blush deepened. Natsu grinned toothily, now knowing why her face turned red when she saw him. It made him happy, thinking about it.

"You know Natsu," Lucy continued, pulling her arms from his neck and laying them steadily on his chest. She lifted her eyes to him. "This isn't usually you're style…you're never really this huggy and stuff-" She blushed and coughed, turning away once again"-…well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do…" he replied quietly, making her raise and inquisitive blonde brow. "You know, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. What I did, how I reacted…"

"No!" Lucy interrupted, bringing her head to his rock hard chest. "Erm, what I mean to say is that I forgive you. Besides, you don't even know what I was going to say. You're my best friend Natsu…everyone messes up."

Both of their hearts hurt from the words _best friend _but they didn't let it show.

Then they both pulled away at the same time, both yearning for the touch of one another. He smiled goofily at her and she returned the smile with a kind look in her eyes.

'_He always seems to find me when I need it most,' she thought. _Bravely, she reached over and laced her fingers with his surprising both of them. She wanted to touch him, and feel him. By holding hands, that was definitely sufficient enough.

Then they began to walk, Lucy starting the conversation. "So…where's Happy? And how is the cat doing?"

Natsu laughed. "He's doing great, just staying at home and stuff. He misses you…for some reason he actually likes you."

Lucy tugged his hand playfully and they both laughed. It was quiet again, and Lucy glanced over at him from the corner of her eyes, smiling softly. For some reason, it felt as if he had matured. And…their relationship had changed. For the better she hoped inwardly.

"You know Luce…I have a feeling something bad is going to happen soon," he said, a hard look creeping into his soulful eyes. "Something real dark. And somehow, I know you're a big part of it. Erza too."

"I know what you mean," she replied. "The whole guild…something terrible is going to come up. "

"Yeah," he responded, gulping. "I'll protect you though. I promise, with all of my being."

She squeezed his hand before saying, "I know."

"Wanna go for ice cream?" he asked, tilting his head towards where the ice cream parlor was.

They both began to jump up and down with anticipation and she grinned in response.

Both of them ran all the way there.

The rest of the say consisted of going to the park and playing on the swings (which was mostly Natsu), walking around the town, shopping (while Natsu carried a few bags), and waving to other guild members they saw throughout their journey.

Soon, it was nearing the end of the day. The sky was dark, stars winking at them from above. The streets were mostly clear, and the wind was chilly, cold even. But their hands were linked, making them both warm and indifferent to the weather.

"I had fun today. Thank you Natsu," Lucy said, as they both walked to his apartment.

"Same her Luce." He grinned over at her, shyly almost.

As they walked up the steps her hand tightened on his, not wanting to let him go just yet, even though they would see each other tomorrow at school.

Lucy leaned in for a hug, and a memory struck Natsu immediately has her body melded perfectly into his.

_Natsu was over Gerard's house and they were both drinking tea. Or at least, Gerard was. Natsu was sitting on a leather armchair across from the blue-haired young man, looking at him with pained eyes as Gerard just stirred sugar cubes calmly in his drink. As soon as he was done, Gerard entwined his fingers together, leaned forward attentively and looked at Natsu, finally meeting his gaze._

"_What's this about Natsu? It's not about Gray again is it?" Gerard asked, a frown entering his handsome features. He brought the tea to his lips, and took a sip while the other hand ran through his abundant deep blue locks._

"_No," Natsu chuckled softly. "Not at all. It's about…about…."_

"_About who?" Gerard prompted, getting a little impatient. He wanted to call Erza and talk to her about an opportunity he had gotten prior to this. But then, Natsu was one of his best friends so he could wait on that._

_Natsu sighed, spreading his legs, laying his elbows on his knees and grabbing at his hair angrily. He whispered softly, "It's about…Lucy."_

"_Oh," Gerard answered, feeling the tenderness from Natsu's mouth as he uttered that name. It astounded him, because he never said anyone else's name like that. Not even Lisanna's. "What's so bad that you needed to talk to me about her then?"_

_Natsu looked up, his eyes showing pure vulnerability. Gerard's eyes widened at the rare expression. Natsu answered,"…I think I'm…I might be in love with her. But I don't know, because I've never been in love. But with her…" Natsu smiled a rare smile, a scarce smile softening his features. "…I feel as if I've found what it's like to be in love."_

"_I'm going to ask you some questions OK?" Gerard said. Natsu nodded, the tender expression leaving his face. "And, I want you to answer them with pure honesty OK?"_

_Natsu nodded slowly, measuring his words. _

"_Do you think Lucy is pretty?" Gerard asked._

_Natsu shook his head. "No," he replied. "She's…she's gorgeous" He blushed._

"_How do you feel when you're with her?" Gerard asked, pleased with his first answer._

"_Happy, elated, warm, comfortable…loved, "Natsu responded softly._

"_Can you only see her as the woman you'll wake up to happily every morning?" Gerard asked, leaning forward._

_Natsu nodded. "Definitely."_

"_From those questions, I think I found my answer Natsu," Gerard said, grinning widely. For his friend, and for Lucy. "You're hopelessly in love with Lucy."_

_Natsu's eyes widened, but he wasn't surprised. Love was powerful word and he rarely said it to anyone. But when he incorporated that word with Lucy it felt right, almost as if they were always meant to be connected. "But, does Lucy love me back?" he asked._

_Gerard cracked up laughing then, wondering how the boy could be so oblivious. She was definitely in love with him, anyone could see that. Natsu truly was an idiot…or just dense. Yeah, dense was the nicer way to out the situation. "Natsu, do you see the way she looks at you? The way she says your name? The way she only interacts with you? Dude, she loves you a lot," he replied, slapping him on the back._

'_Really?" Natsu asked, overwhelmed. When Gerard nodded in response Natsu didn't what to say, how to react. He felt…more than ecstatic. For a long time, he felt the urge to cry._

"_But I have to warn you," Gerard said. Natsu looked up. "A battle is coming up…so when you confess to her, either make it real soon or until the war is over. They may hurt her more if they know you two are together. That's why I still feel slightly protective over me and Erza's relationship."_

"_OK," Natsu said slowly. "I'll do that. But….I have one more question."_

_Gerard groaned inwardly but placed a smile on his face. "What is it man?"_

"_When a girl turns red…what does that mean? Does it mean she's sick or something? 'Cause Lucy turns red around me a lot," Natsu questioned, looking into the elder's eyes innocently._

_The latter laughed once again. "It means she's blushing. Girls usually blush when their shy, embarrassed…or around someone they care about deeply."_

_Gerard winked and Natsu smiled_

_End of flashback_

Natsu hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. But he knew he had to anyway. When they both pulled away, they smiled at each other, both oblivious of one's feelings for another.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Lucy said brightly, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Before he could react or say anything, she ran away, a blush heavy on her face. He grinned, walking into his house and yelling loudly.

Happy frowned and instantly told the boy to shut up.

But at the same time, a thought concurred in both of them. Pure, true and just warming to the soul.

'…_you know I love you….right?'_

* * *

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_I promise I will update soon! But please leave me a review! I love you all! Thanks for reading! I hoped you enjoy this chapter of Natsu/ Lucy!_**


	24. Closer

**A/N: Hey, all of you wonderful readers! Here's another chapter for this long, updated story! I hope you enjoy! Read and please review!**

* * *

"I have something for you to do," Master said to Erza, as they sat down in a booth at a small Ramen place. A delicious aroma of various meats, and broths wafted around their noses and Erza's stomach grumbled.

Erza squirmed uncomfortably from the leather seats, but tried to relax nonetheless. Once she got comfortable in the seat, she raised her eyes to his, nodding in response quietly. She didn't care how long, short or drastic her assignment was, as long as it was done to the best of her ability.

"And," Master continued, brushing his fingers across the counter top, his eyes trailing with him. "I want Gerard to accompany you with this. I already told him what I'm going to tell you."

Erza's pulse quickened and she put her elbows on the table, a strand of deep red hair falling over the salt-shaker. She pushed it back, hoping her eyes didn't look too eager. But, by master's distinct smirk, she could tell that hope was long gone. "OK. So why does Gerard have to join me? I think I'm capable of handling things by myself."

Master raised his hand for a waiter, angry about the service at this restaurant-not ignoring Erza's question. He looked back at Erza with a gentle smile, making his wrinkles appear even more evident upon his face. "Gerard knows the girl you will be visiting," he responded, scratching his bushy mustache. "They're very close, so that you will prove to the advantage. Also, from this mission…you and Gerard will become much closer. Unless…you have some relationship problems going on…?"

Erza raised a brow, unaffected by his hinting a dysfunctional relationship between both of them. They really weren't having any issues. But then again, when Master said that Gerard and the girl were…close, she had a nasty churning in her gut. She trusted Gerard…but that made her very uneasy. She hated the feeling already. "Tell me about her," Erza demanded, starting to become angry the waiter wasn't there yet. She was starving.

Master smiled again, patting her hand affectionately. "Don't worry child, it's not like that between them." Erza felt her face becoming warm, but she shook her head.

"The girl's name is Wendy," he replied calmly, although he wanted to laugh at the young girl's red face. _'What a cute name,' Erza thought. _"Also, she's only a little girl…maybe about ten years old. I think you'll grow to love her."

"Why is she so special?" Erza questioned, tapping her fingers impatiently. "I mean, if she's so small, then why are we-meaning the guild-talking to her amidst this entire trauma?"

"You'll see." That's all he said, silence filling the gap between them.

Right on cue, a waitress came, making Erza's eyes widen. Master's nose bled shamelessly. The girl was adorned with a short, maid outfit, high enough to see the black lace of her underwear. Her chestnut brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, held back by a deep red bonnet. Long, toned legs were shown with black high heels.

Erza groaned, feeling sick at seeing a woman dressed like that. _'So that's why master insisted we go her so badly…' _After Master's discreet sexual assault and the "too much flirting" their food came.

Just as Erza was bringing some noodles to her mouth she asked, "I know this might be odd…but, what's Wendy's last name?"

Master gave her a pointed look, and she felt cold stabs around her body. "You know Erza…not everyone is proud of their last name."

.

.

.

"Ready to go?" Gerard asked Erza with a small smile. When she smiled back as a response, he turned the knob of his door to check if it was locked. Satisfied that it was locked, he reached out and grabbed her gloved hand, blushing a little. Erza couldn't help but think that sight was adorable.

It was a few days after Master's request, and they walked down the sidewalk, using each other as warmth. As Erza exhaled, she pulled up the collar of her jacket, watching her breath almost freeze in the air. "Gerard…how do you and Wendy know each other?" Erza asked curiously.

Gerard smiled wistfully, his hair swirling beautifully around him. "From a very long time ago Erza…quite a while ago…"

Erza scowled, happy he couldn't see it because of her jacket. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was steady and mature, but he could faintly hear the mild strain as well.

"You never asked," Gerard replied, turning to look at her. "Besides, I felt no need. Everyone has other friends…and even secrets we never tell one another. You should know that."

Erza winced, but her face kept neutral. "That's true…I'm sorry."

Gerard nodded, looking sweetly at her while squeezing her hand, signaling to her to stop walking. She stopped, looking confused at him. Then he leaned down, pulled her collar down and caught her pink lips with his chastely. Just as she began to kiss him back, he pulled away, gave her another sweet peck and smirked when he saw her cheeks on fire. "It's OK," he answered, winking.

Erza touched her lips with her gloved finger, smiling slightly. The things this boy did to her…

"Did you hear about Natsu and Lucy?" Gerard asked, swinging their hands back and forth as they continued to walk down the sidewalks.

Erza laughed, feeling warmer after the kiss. "When Lucy got home that night she was glowing. Whatever happened between them, I'm glad it made her as happy as she was. She deserves to be happy."

Gerard looked over at her. "Man, when you said that I felt the strongest urge to kiss you again."

Erza turned beet red, causing Gerard to laugh and kiss her forehead. "We have to go!" Erza yelled, pulling him down the street.

Gerard grinned toothily.

After a while they got into a smaller, darker area of Magnolia. Erza glanced over at Gerard steadily, and he walked in front of her, making sure she was behind him. "You don't have to protect me Gerard," she said softly.

Gerard turned back, ruffling her hair, and then trailing the hand to her face. She placed her hand over his, leaning into his touch. "I know that," he said. "But I've been here before, so I know what could happen to you. I don't want that to happen. Besides, you just have the back. I got the front."

Erza nodded, and they began walking, him holding her hand tighter than usual. As they delved deeper in, Erza saw the houses decrease in economical stature. It hurt her to know a little girl, lived in a neighborhood like this. Not everywhere was safe, but feeling secured was a good feeling for a little girl. But then again, she knew what it was like when dealing with economic tragedies. Soon, Gerard stopped at the second to the smallest house in the complex.

"This is it," Gerard said firmly, his face hard. "Let's go."

Erza stayed abnormally silent as they walked up the steps to the front of the small dwelling. As Erza reached to ring the doorbell Gerard shook his head at her. Erza bit her lip, knowing full well that the doorbell didn't ring anymore. Then Gerard knocked a few times, taking a step back warily, while pulling Erza towards him protectively.

Soon the doorknob turned and a little girl opened the door, stepping gingerly outside. Erza noticed that she had long, thick deep blue hair that reached her waist, and light caramel skin. Her eyes were bright and her face beautiful, but not yet matured. When the girl looked up and saw Gerard, she smiled widely, but with a hint of shyness to it that made it endearing. Walking up to him, she put her short arms around the boy, tears coming into her eyes. In response, Gerard let Erza's body go, and hugged the girl back by crouching down. Erza felt as if she were interrupting an intimate moment.

As the two pulled away cutely, Wendy's eyes met Erza's. She quickly looked away, and grew shy, timid even, clinging to Gerard. The girl's small hands grabbed Gerard's shirt. "W-Who are…are y-you?" Wendy squeaked shyly.

Erza smiled kindly, crouching low and offering a hand. "I'm Erza. Just…Erza. And who are you?" Erza asked, hoping inwardly that she sounded genuine and appealing.

Wendy's cheeks darkened and she ducked her head shyly. "I'm…Wendy. And…Ms. Erza?"

"Yes?" Erza inquired gently.

"Y-You're very pretty," Wendy finished softly.

Erza chuckled, getting up and bowing to the girl with a soft look in her eyes. "Thank you Wendy. So are you." If possible, Wendy's face turned a darker shade of red.

Erza looked over at Gerard, hoping she did all right. He nodded. Then he looked down at Wendy warmly. "Hey, where's Charle's?"

Wendy closed her eyes painfully, tears gathering quickly. Gerard wrapped his arms around her concernedly, frowning. "They…those people took her away from me. Now I-I really am alone. I don't know where she is!"

Gerard remained calm, although his eyes flamed angrily. "Who took her?"

Wendy shook her head, biting her lip. "I-I don't know. I…don't know."

Erza and Gerard exchanged concerned glanced. "Let's go take a walk," Gerard suggested. "We can talk more once we get out of here."

Gerard pulled away, stood up and grabbed Wendy's hand, then enlaced his other hand with Erza's. As they walked down the street Wendy asked, "Ms. Erza…h-how do you know G-Gerard?"

Erza laughed, a memory surging through her brain. "We've known each other for a while Wendy. He…saved me in a sense. And I'm so grateful."

"How?" Wendy asked, blushing a little at how boldly she asked the question.

Erza closed her eyes for a second, remembering their first meeting fondly. "When I was younger, I was in a very bad situation. I lived near here, but in a much darker place. I lived with other kids and adults in a huge building provided by the council. By that time by parents were killed, and the only family I had left was my grandfather. You think the building would look nice it looked nice on the outside…but in the inside, it was cold, lifeless. Much like me when I was younger.

All the people were there to work for a huge building to be made…a tower of some sorts. What I didn't realize at that time is that inside, was a nuclear bomb. They had instructed us to do the work, so if we stopped, we'd get tortured to the near point of death. Even though they beat us every day, we still built. There was no life for me to return to if I were to leave anyway.

But then one day, all of us noticed a boy. He was my age, handsome and clean…untouched. Unlike the rest of us. I was drawn to him instantly." Erza and Gerard looked at each other lovingly, small smiles on their faces. Wendy looked pained from the story so far. "We instantly became close. I found out he was an orphan as well, and they found him…just evicted from the house he lived in with his parents. He had leader potential, and people seemed to be drawn to him as well for guidance. I admired him, adored him even…but then, when one of the authorities heard about him they took him. Tortured him.

He finally relented, but because of me. He had found out that my eyes had been gouged out, and they threatened to cut off other body parts if needed. When he came back, he saw my face and yelled, finding an eye patch for me. He took my hand, saying we would escape no matter what. I believed him. But then the next day, my Grandpa died. And not because of natural cause.

I felt as if the world were cruel, evil. I had no more family, but then I found all I needed was love. I found that in Gerard, and I understood it right then. We soon escaped, other friends escaping as well. On the way back to here, Gerard and I became separated. I had gotten thrown in an orphanage, while he had worked his way up…exposing the council and getting money for it. He bought his house back. But I didn't seem him for years. But then…I found him-no, he found me."

Wendy was crying by then and Gerard soothed her, while bringing Erza close and wrapping an arm around her waist. Wendy saw Erza cry in Gerard's chest and he soothed her, kissing her on the forehead with tears in his eyes as well. Once he noticed Wendy looking at them he asked if she fine.

Wendy nodded. "Y-Yes. It was just so…sad. Y-You're alright n-now…right Ms. Erza? Gerard?"

Erza wiped her eyes. "The situation has definitely improved." Gerard's jaw tightened. Just because Mr. Heartfilia was on another extended trip, didn't mean he wouldn't hurt them any less. She wasn't lying, but it hurt to know his most important person was still dealing with issues like this.

"I love you," Gerard whispered in Erza's abundant red hair, his tears trailing down his face.

Erza cried again, putting her head on his chest, "And I love you."

They kissed again and Wendy felt confused. "A-Are you guys…t-together?" she asked.

Erza smiled, her eyes sparkling. Wendy thought her eyes were the most expressing ones, she'd ever seen in her life. "Yes, we've been together for a while now. We should have been together longer though." Gerard squeezed her hand, and then shook his head, silencing her before she went on.

Wendy nodded slowly, urging that they continue to walk.

"You know Wendy," Gerard said after a long period of silence. "You're going to need a place to stay, because where you're living isn't substantial enough. This neighborhood is dangerous."

Wendy smiled weakly, twirling her hair. "I-I know. But…I h-have no other place to stay."

Gerard bit his lip. "You can stay with me. I mean-"

"No!" Wendy yelled, making Gerard and Erza glance over at in surprise. Wendy was shaking her head and biting her lip with an annoyed look in her eyes. "That's too much. I-I…can't do that you. Not you."

"It's fine," Gerard replied, reaching out and ruffling her hair. "I'm going to have to ask for some help, maybe even find another job or two. But if you're safe, what does that matter? A life is more valuable than a job."

Wendy bit her lip, not saying anything. She thought of Gerard as an older brother, father even…but she felt as if she couldn't do this to him. She loved him too much, and it hurt her to know she could be inconveniencing him.

"You know," Erza spoke up, looking at Gerard with a soft smile. "I can give you some money Gerard. We have a ton of money and it'd be no problem to give some to someone. Since it's you, it makes it much easier."

"What if he hurts you for it?" Gerard asked, his eyes pained.

"He won't," Erza replied confidently. She smiled reassuringly at him, but it didn't help him at all. We have our own bank accounts, which I myself set up. He wouldn't know if I tapped into it, nor would he be notified. I made sure of that, once I signed the papers for the account."

"Erza," he reasoned, hating and loving at the same time how stubborn she was. "Aren't you and Lucy still searching for places here in the city? You need as much money as you can get."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Erza replied, grinning.

Gerard groaned, a smile twitching at the side of his lips. "Erza…"

"I know," she said, squeezing his hand.

"So…how about it Wendy?" Gerard asked, turning the attention back to the young girl.

Wendy gulped, looking into his eyes and seeing sincerity. But then she saw Erza, and saw the urging look to say yes. Wendy knew in her heart that she wanted to say yes as well, so she just chose her instinct. "OK," she replied, turning pink with a small smile.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

* * *

"You know…" Erza said, as her and Gerard walked back to his place. Gerard would come to get her tomorrow, with the help of a few guys to get her stuff as well and other belongings. "Master was right. He was right about a lot of things that he said…concerning us and Wendy."

"What was he right about?" Gerard asked curiously.

"He said that we would get closer," Erza said, smiling a little. "And that came true. You were already my most important person, but now…you're so much more because of her and everything because of your relationship with her."

"Hm," Gerard replied. "I only wish she could tell you her story, because it isn't pretty."

Erza leaned her head against his shoulder, looking up at the darkening skies. "I know she'll tell me when she's ready."

* * *

**A/N: So here's another fluff chapter! After this, comes the hardship once again! Please review! I beg of you! Thanks for your other reviews though, they made my day!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	25. Alliance

_**A/N: Hello all of my fellow readers! I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you! It is a little dark in a few places…but eh, that's normal for this story right? I want to thank all of the readers again, and especially the reviewers! You guys make me smile! Thanks for getting this story over a hundred reviews…that's just amazing to me**_…

Anyways, here are the special thanks:

_TheGreatDetecitive13_-Thank you for your review! I will try to incorporate some more Natsu/Lucy lovin'!

_Jessiemae12192008_-Thanks for your review! I'm sorry for having the mistakes. I read over it several times, but some mistakes I just can't find. I will work harder to find them though

_asdfghjklqwerty123_-Thanks for your review. I wouldn't say it was nice, but thanks for reviewing anyway. Honestly, I didn't like the way you worded your views on my story…but thanks nonetheless

_Master of the Hellish Yard_- Thanks for another wonderful review! Ha, I love the way you think looking forward for another warm review! You're awesome!

_Velgamidragon_- Thanks bunches for your review! Your review made me grin and laugh…and thanks! I really appreciate what you said!

_**Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Sorry for the late update!**_

* * *

Ichiya stood by his desk, exhausted. The room of his office was neat, almost too neat. All papers were in place, desk over polished (smelling heavily of a pretty scent), windows clean and the carpet recently vacuumed. But he didn't care about how neat his office was. He could be worried about his students failing the school…but he wasn't.

He was worried _sick _about Gajeel. Maybe not of him, but all the darker guilds alliance with his.

Gajeel was coming. He knew that for a fact, he wasn't stupid. In order to win this war, Gajeel needed his help. He knew Fairy Tail needed him as well, but they were alone. They needed more alliances as well. The bright side, was that Erza was in Fairy Tail. Also, he was good enough friends/colleagues with her master as well. But…the other guild had power, dark power which he had thirsted for, actually for awhile now. Fairy Tail wasn't incompetent, but compared to all those other guilds, they almost seemed as they were.

Ichiya was a good guy, truly he was. But for the good of his guild, he needed to have security. Fairy Tail didn't offer that right now.

'_But,' _he thought, tapping his fingers on his desk. _'If I…no we were to join Fairy Tail, we could mold the security around us…'_

Just as he was going to make his decision, a guy in his gild, Hibiki opened the door forcefully, Ichiya snapping his gaze up quickly. Hibiki's skin was flushed, sandy blonde hair tousled around his features. The most obvious thing about him was his eyes-they were urgent. Too urgent.

"He's here!" Hibiki yelled breathlessly, his Adam apple bobbing up and down frantically. He gestured towards the hallway, licking his chapped lips. "He's not the only one though. Eve and Ren and I tried to hold them back, but they could be here any minute after Eve and Ren come. Once they get here, we've got to get to the other sector of the school…or the hideout."

Ichiya nodded, understanding. "Ok. I've got my perfume and bombs. Go open the window now."

As Hibiki opened the window, Ren and Eve ran into the room, shutting the door behind them and locking it reverently. Ren began backing chairs, books and anything behind it that he could find. As a loud parade of footsteps began to near the door Ichiya yelled, "Come! We're leaving now!"

Just as Ichiya and the three other boys united, the door exploded and some of the wall as well. Thick smoke and debris wafted around everywhere, fire racing along the heavily decorated walls.

Walking through the entryway of the door was Gajeel, Leon, Ultear and Lluvia. They looked at each other, hoping to find their people of interest. They were all rewarded with nothing. Lluvia secretly smiled, thankful for this happening while the other's cursed.

The room smelled faintly of a sweet perfume, aggravating Gajeel. As he walked forward he saw something left perfectly in the middle of the room. As he motioned them over, Leon frowned at the sight.

It was a key.

* * *

Erza and Lucy were arriving to Magnolia, bored by the long ride. Master had ordered them on another mission, and frankly Lucy was a nervous wreck. Erza remained calm, her legs crossed elegantly and her face never leaving the view of outside. At the moment Lucy envied her sister. How could someone remain so calm and collected, even if the mission was minor?

"Stop worrying Lucy," Erza said, turning away from the window with a stoic expression upon her face. Erza enlaced her fingers on her legs and something flashed in her eyes. "You'll be fine. I only wish Gerard could have come." _Erza thought, 'I know he's important in this too…'_

Lucy laughed. "But he has to take care of…Wendy right? I think that's her name…"

Erza nodded, a warm smile adorning her face. "Yes, it's Wendy. Just Wendy."

Lucy bit her glossed lip, wincing a little at the cut still healing her mouth. "Anyway, concerning what Master said…is it true the second floor of the school got burnt? Levy told me at lunch that the office got flooded water."

Erza sighed. "Yes, it's true. But when we go there today…there's no doubt something big is going to occur. We are going there, in offer of an alliance. If they decline, so be it. The only reason they'd decline is if threats happened previously, or too much thought was contemplated on. For some reason, I think both things happened."

Lucy shook her head. "But why are so many guilds after them? They're just one guild…"

"So are we," Erza reminded roughly. "But that guild, Blue Pegasus, is important when dealing with strategic beginnings. Ichiya is known for his gift of knowing different scents, smells, poison's, identifying them, and them cataracting them. That's vital, when dealing with tricky situations. "

Lucy was speechless for a while before she muttered, "Oh."

"And," Erza continued. "The guild has three excellent prodigies. Their names are Hibiki, Ren and Eve. They all got in the private school on scholarship, for three different majors when they graduate. It means they made it into the most prestigious boy's private school in the country. It's quite impressive, concerning they're the only ones to do it in the past sixty years."

"Wow," Lucy replied, envisioning a castle-like school with handsome guys and crisp uniforms. "They sound brilliant."

Erza nodded. "They truly are. I've met them before, along with the headmaster. The headmaster is someone of great…scarcity if you perceive him that way."

Just as Lucy was about to respond Erza smiled in a way a rare way. Lucy smirked, chuckling to herself. Gerard must have texted her. As Erza opened her phone, her face lit up.

From: Gerard

_Hey, what's up? R u there yet?_

_._

_._

_._

To: Gerard

_Yes, we're almost there. _

_._

_._

_._

From: Gerard

_Oh. Well Wendy wants to say hi! Call when you get back. Love you._

_._

_._

_._

To: Gerard

_Love you._

_._

_._

_._

"We're here!" Lucy exclaimed happily, eyeing Natsu and Gray outside. Lucy and Erza unbuckled their seatbelts and got out, thanking their chauffeur. Today was actually warm, not as cold as the past few days. The sun was warm on their skin and inviting-making the previous event appear less tedious.

As Natsu and Gray waved them over, Lucy finally realized how big the school was behind them. The school was egg-shell white, three stories high and split in three sectors, connected by a bridge. The campus was relatively empty except for a few staff members walking around. On the far side of the left sector was a greenhouse, made entirely of glass and shining brightly. It was gorgeous. Lucy wondered why she had never come across this campus before.

"Hey," Gray greeted once they reached them. His deep black hair was tied back in a short ponytail which was super surprising, yet adorable. Lucy giggled and he gave her the stink eye.

"Hi," Lucy replied warmly, smiling at both of the males happily. She was shaking though, and they figured it was from her nervousness. Gajeel and the other members of Phantom were not to be easily tampered with.

"Are you OK?" Natsu asked the blonde girl concernedly. Erza and Gray gave her the same looks, pitiful it seemed.

Lucy nodded confidently. "I'm good. I'm just not used to this yet," she explained quietly. "But because Erza is remaining calm, I will try to do the best for you guys as well."

The three other's nodded acceptingly. "So," Erza said, bringing all eyes on her. She continued firmly, "We have to search the grounds and find Ichiya. Because there are only four of us, this task may take longer than expected. So, we're splitting this group in half. The first group will search the left sector and the bottom two stories of the main building. The second group with search the right sector and the top floor of the main building. When we're done searching those buildings-if we still can't find them-the first group will check the greenhouse and basement flooring while the second group will check the grounds and forest area."

Natsu, gray and Lucy nodded, understanding the plan. Erza went on, "If we are to have an encounter with Gajeel or anyone, try to leave the situation as soon as possible. If it proves that tactic won't work you'll have to consent in fighting. Sometimes, you just can't run from things."

"Ok," Gray responded, speaking for the rest of them.

Erza breathed out, smiling a little although it looked awkward. "Ok," she said, seeming to relax from her stiff posture. "The first group will be Gray and I. Natsu and Lucy, you're group two. Understand?"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other quietly. Gray and Erza slapped hands, Erza fingering the hilt of her sword protectively. Just as they were about to separate Erza motioned Natsu over.

Erza looked deep into his eyes, making the salmon-haired boy shudder. "I trust you," Erza said to him. Her eyes hardened. "Do not betray that."

Before he could respond she walked off, catching up to Gray. Natsu clenched his fists, and then turned his back, walking towards Lucy.

* * *

Gray opened the door to the building, feeling uneasy at how dark it was inside. The ground was slick and wet, and the smell of burnt plastic wafted around heavily. He moved to the left, letting Erza come inside the building as well. All the doors were closed, the gold knobs glinting brightly in the darkness.

"The alarm system couldn't be on," Gray muttered to himself darkly, glancing back at Erza for reassurance of his words.

Erza agreed, "Yes, I don't believe they're on. The alarm system is dead, probably letting the janitor's and repair crew come in anytime so they can clean this mess. The walls look horrible."

Gray grimaced. "I'll take the left part of this hall. You take the right," he suggested, Erza agreeing with him.

Just as Gray touched his hands to a golden knob, he gasped loudly and drew his hand away, his hand blistering from the heat. His eyes widened and he looked over at Erza saying, "Don't touch the doorknobs. They'll burn your hand."

Erza clicked her tongue and replied, "Let's just go upstairs then. Ichiya probably isn't here."

As soon as they walked upstairs they both noticed water trailing down the stairs, heavier as they got up. Gray reached down and put his burnt hand in the water, hissing relief when his skin didn't feel as inflamed. When he got back up, they both paused, watching two figures come from the opposite side of the dimmed hall.

It was Lluvia and Leon, making the black-haired male's eyes widen with shock, surprise and hurt. Erza just narrowed her eyes, stiffening with posture. The tension in the room had gotten thick, making their skin prick with nerves.

As Erza saw them both, she felt remorse for Lluvia. Her pale skin was tear-streaked, a few bruises on her arms and legs as well-it was obviously some sort of torture. The hat she usually wore was gone and her deep blue hair lay limp on her face.

"What did you do to her?" Gray asked Leon with clenched teeth. The smirk on Leon's face aggravated him-it made him feel mocked. He detested that feeling.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked innocently. He turned to look at Lluvia and touched her shoulder, smiling when she hissed in pain, flinching. "Lluvia wanted to do this…right?"

"Y-Yes," she answered weakly, feeling the ache of pain surround her body.

Gray clenched his fists. "You touch her again and I sware I'll send you to the deepest pits of hell-"

"Stop," Erza interrupted. Gray complied, looking at Erza with anger in his eyes. Leona and Lluvia trained their gazes on her. "Both of you stop! It's obvious you forced Lluvia into this Leon; we aren't the least bit idiotic. She's pure, innocent. Don't taint her with this mess."

Leon laughed. "Lluvia…pure? Yeah right! You do know the initiation process of her guild right?"

"What?" Gray inquired.

Lluvia trembled and tears built in her eyes, threatening to fall out. "Please Leon…don't tell them. Not Gray…" she sobbed, reaching out a fragile hand towards the white haired male.

Leon shrugged, pushing her hand away easily. "That's the price you pay, idiot. Get over it." He turned towards Erza and Gray, bored. "She had to sleep with every willing guy in the guild until she was admitted. She's not pure at all. She's a slut. Whore. Stupid and ugly follower." He grinned. "It's best if you don't associate with her anymore."

Tears streamed down Lluvia's pale face as she hiccupped, looking at Gray. He didn't meet her gaze.

"Who cares? The past is the past," Erza frowned. "We came here for one sole purpose. It's to find Ichiya. Now, tell us where he is. Or I'll force it out of you."

Leon smirked, running his tongue over his teeth sardonically. "Truthfully Ms. Erza, are you that stupid? How would we know? We're just the pawns. You know who the real player's are. So, go find them. Gajeel might have found Ichiya by now."

Just as Erza was about to unsheathe her sword, Leon dragged Lluvia away chuckling maniacally in the darkness. "Idiots…" he whispered.

* * *

"He's definitely not in these rooms!" Lucy called to Natsu, shutting the door behind her irritated. They had already searched the basement, the left sector and had just searched the bottom of the main building. They hadn't found one clue.

"Luce come here!" Natsu called from inside the office. His voice sounded strained so Lucy walked quickly towards him, finding him kneeling on the floor with something shiny in his hand. As she touched his shoulder he looked up, dropping the object into her hand.

Lucy quirked a brow but said nothing, opening her palm and gasping. It was a key. The same type of key her mother gave her, the key Loke spoke about…and it had the Gemini mark on it. The twins.

"I know where Ichiya went," Natsu said, standing up and grabbing her hand excitedly. "As we passed the greenhouse, there was a door near the greenhouse that had the same sign, like on that key. I think that's the key to that door."

"Natsu…" Lucy smiled, squeezing his hand. "You're great, you know that?"

Natsu smirked, puffing up his chest. "Oh I know. Why don't you call Erza, so they can meet us at the greenhouse? Once they meet up with us, we can go together and find them…"

"OK," Lucy chirped, putting the key into her pocket and taking out her phone. As soon as Erza responded Lucy told Erza their plan, then hung up, turning to Natsu. "They're on their way right now. We better get going."

"OK," Natsu replied, walking towards her.

As they exited the building Lucy asked, "I don't get it Natsu. Why would Ichiya hide out like this?"

Natsu licked his lips, running a hand through his hair. "A war is coming Luce. Gajeel wants Ichiya on their side and he'll do anything to get his alliance. Gajeel's guild is dangerous. The steel-head has no limits. I mean they blew up the school basically…so now that Ultear and Leon are with them, they have a lot more leverage."

"That makes sense," Lucy said. "This is getting very dangerous. Honestly though Natsu, I'm terrified. What if…people die and things become way more difficult to control?"

"People will probably die," Natsu said grimly. "Laxus was an example of that. All I know is that…I'll protect you and the guild and the city with all my strength. You're safe with me Lucy. And the guild."

Lucy blushed, looking down shyly. "Thanks Natsu…I'll try my best too."

Finally they neared the greenhouse. Natsu suggested they stand outside so they waited outside, a cold breeze trailing over them. Lucy shivered, leaning towards Natsu subconsciously. For some reason, the boy was always insanely warm. Soon she felt an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her back into his chest, her head in the comfortable crook of his neck.

"Are you still cold?" Natsu asked, glancing down at her.

"N-No," Lucy stuttered, willing herself not to over think his actions. "Thank you Natsu."

A few minutes later they saw Erza and Gray walking towards them with grim expressions. Natsu and Lucy pulled away, exchanging worried glances. When Gray and Erza got to them Erza said, "We had a few interactions."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"We ran into Leon and Lluvia," Gray explained, with a flinch during the blue-haired girl's name. "Apparently, Gajeel is here with Ultear. Also, did the doorknobs feel scalding to you? I have a burn on my hand from them," he said, showing his red, blistered skin to them. Lucy grimaced.

"Let's get this over with," Erza said her eyes on Lucy. "Unlock the door for us Lucy." Natsu pointed out the door and both of them unlocked it. "Now," Erza added. "I'll be the last one in. Natsu, you're first."

Natsu looked down the door then jumped in. There was no reply. Gray jumped next, then Lucy. Finally when Erza jumped in she fell a little but stood up steadily. Natsu and Gray were helping up Lucy. The cavern was obviously underground due to the dirt surrounding the cave-like entrance. The ground was squishy and moist beneath them. Mud. It had enough light, but barely.

All four of them looked at each other then started to run. Mud sloshed up their legs, dirt falling over them. Finally they got to a door and it read: HIDEOUT.

All of them groaned at how obvious the sign was. Then with an urging nod, Natsu opened the door…

Only to find Gajeel and Ultear holding a knife under Ichiya's neck. Blood dribbled hastily down his neck and a bruise marred his forehead. His double chin trembled and his hair was matted to his head by sweat. The sight was disturbing.

When Gajeel noticed their appearance he grinned, his teeth glinting dangerously. "So the Fairy Tail turds finally came. Look Ultear…ha, let's let them watch while we make the contract of alliance."

Ultear snorted and the two cracked up laughing. Behind her were three boys gagged, looking at the newcomer's hopefully. One boy had a baby face with blonde hair. The other boy had deep brown skin and black hair, a scar adorning his face. Finally the last guy had long deep blonde hair and soft features. They were all handsome.

"Ichiya," Erza said with an urgent voice. "You need to be in an alliance with us. Don't think for now, think for the future. Don't be intimidated."

Ultear frowned. "Gajeel…I just got a voicemail from Master. He said to give up. Apparently we're alliance with Raven Tail. And…Lluvia and Leon already left. So do you want to rough him up a bit before we go?" She smirked over at Gajeel.

Gajeel grinned. "Sure," he answered darkly.

"Stop!" Erza exclaimed, angry at this situation. "Leave him alone. This is madness."

Gajeel slid the knife over Ichiya's cheek, digging the knife in the flesh, smiling as Ichiya squirmed. Thick, red blood ran down his face, tears beginning to burn his gaze. Just as Gajeel was going to stab Ichiya again Natsu kicked Gajeel away from the man angrily. Erza and Gray immediately went to Ichiya, Lucy glaring at Ultear.

"Lets' go," Ultear said, grabbing Gajeel's arm and walking out. Once they all assured she was gone they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucy and Natsu, go untie those three boys. After that give find some water and make them drink it," Erza ordered.

"OK," they chorused, walking over to the boys.

As they started to take the gags off Erza took out a tissue and wiped the blood off Ichiya's face, grimacing at the long, deep wound just under his eye, It was still bleeding so Erza picked up one of the gags Natsu threw off, and wrapped it around his head, smothering the wound.

"Thank you Erza," Ichiya said, still feeling pain from the stab. The area was throbbing painfully. "And the rest of you as well."

"Let's just get straight to the point here," Lucy said, walking towards them with Natsu and the three other boys. "Do you want an alliance or not? Plain and simple."

Ichiya gulped but nodded, understanding why they wanted to rush things. From the time he had been here, eh finally knew who he wanted-no needed, to alliance with. Smiling at Erza he reached out his hand. 'I'll send the agreement papers over to Makarov shortly. You can get going now."

Erza shook his hand, grinning back at him. "Good. We'll be waiting for you then."

As Gray, Natsu and Lucy left Lucy whispered into her sister's ear. "You know that Ichiya guy was checking you out right?"

Erza grimaced, resisting the urge to puke. "Oh I know Lucy. I know."

* * *

"You know what frightens me?" Gray said to Natsu as they lounged in his apartment. "How could they have gotten an alliance with Raven Tail?"

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, surprising Erza and Gray by his thoughtfulness. "That's like, the darkest guild of all dark guilds. And, they're amazingly strong."

"True," Erza pointed out. "Well Lucy and I have to go. Gray I want you to contact Master and tell him everything that just occurred."

Lucy and Natsu hugged, resulting in a blushing face of Lucy. Gray and Erza groaned, looking at each other.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

...plz?


End file.
